They need you
by sweetest angel
Summary: [IN REVISION] Naraku is dead. After lots of horrible events, she had leave the feudal era, her heart broken. Now, she must to go back. New enemy, may be more powerful than Naraku, this is her new mission. But her power can be a problem too...SK
1. Prologue

So, to start with, I don't own Inu Yasha, even if I would love to. But no. All the original characters and everything (the well and the sacred tree, and all the hair and the cutest ears in the world to the panties of our heroin) are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. She is the genius, and I'm just…nothing! But I hope you will like my story. :)

**IMPORTANT: someone pointed out that I had made a lot of mistakes in my first chapters, so I re-read them, and I'm ashamed to say that this person was totally right. Therefore, here's the RE-POSTED prologue of the story. The others chapters will be revised soon.**

**THANK YOU TO ****RHAPSODY** **FOR the first revisions and corrections AND THANK YOU TO RainLily13 for her wonderful work at completing the last revisions as the new Beta for this story Thank you so much.**

I really wish you a good reading.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They need you, PROLOGUE

She woke with a start, tears in her eyes and sobbing uncontrollably; sweat ran down her forehead and back, making her shiver. It was one of those dreams, yet again. The first time, she didn't think it meant anything. He was dead. The dreams haunted her, brought on by her mourning, she thought. Repeatedly. And exactly when she needed his presence the most. He appeared to her each time it became too difficult for her to be in this world, with nothing left in the other. Those dreams comforted her, until reality sank back in. Nobody would come for her now, and it was too dangerous for her to go there alone… Now, everything became normal again,…

He said to her that he would never leave her alone, that he would always be there for her. But today, he revealed to her that such may not be true and that she may never see him again. He made her promise several things before disappearing. They need her over there again. Even if he wanted to stay with her in their 'little paradise', she needed to live her life and strive for her destiny once again, to move on. He didn't want to her to stay alone because of him, which was odd if you through back of how he had always reacted when someone of the opposite sex came too close to her in the past ... But things have changed. To be able to speak to him from time to time reduced her sorrow, her loneliness, made it just tolerable. Sometimes, it was difficult to breath, to continue to live, knowing that he wasn't at her side anymore and would never be again. All her dreams of the future ended that day, when she lost him.

Of course she had her family around her, but it wasn't the same. They couldn't really grasp how much this time beyond the limit of the time and all those precious moments with her friends, with _him,_ meant to her, they were her everything. Before, her life was full, sometimes too full but now, there was nothing and it was far more terrible than the over stuffing of before. The only things left were her dreams. Her dreams, it was odd to think she started to know him, to really know him, after his death, to know what he was too afraid to show for risk of being hurt before, to know how his life was before Naraku.

Little by little, Kagome fully awakened and finally made the decision: today she was going back to the Feudal Era.

When he said that he was in danger, like him the others, she made the only decision possible. However, after almost a full year later, would he even want to speak to her? After all she gave up to him. She gave up on everyone after InuYasha died. Going back over there was too difficult at the time, but now she didn't have any other choice.

She prepared her things; the yellow back bag, which had an unthinkable size, would see the trails again. The most difficult thing would be to convince her family that she must go back 500 years in the past and for that she had to stay and explain every thing that had happened a week after she was back in her time until now and the promise.

She went down after her shower and took everything necessary for her travel in her bedroom and the bathroom: sleeping bag, clothes, sleeping clothes, underwear, shampoo, conditioner, first aid kit... The list went on and on, but it would all fit in her faithful old, ugly yellow backpack.

Souta, Grandpa, and her mother were already in the kitchen when she entered the room. When her mother turned around to greet her but froze as she saw Kagome with the infamous yellow bag on her shoulder. Her words died in her throat, and she dropped her spoon. That bag,… That bag hadn't been out of her closet for almost a year, and she noted that it was full : her daughter was leaving again.

When she saw the stunned look on her mother's face, shaded with a touch of fear, Kagome asked them to not interrupt her until she finished to explain or she would loose all her courage. The tense atmosphere in the kitchen hung heavy around them, suffocating.

During their breakfast, she tried to explain everything: the dreams, the danger for the others, the promise. She explained some of the things she learned by the dreams of InuYasha. Leaving some details secret, what she knew, even where he was now, he wouldn't want anyone to know.

When she finished her tale, she told them that she was going back because they needed her, because he needed her; the one she'd left behind alone, for too long already. What happened after surprised her: they believed her. It was the last thing she thought would have happened after she opened her eyes this morning. She was prepared to have long discussions to no end to persuade them of the necessity of her returning. No need of that, apparently. But, she could see their fear for her in the eyes of all the members of her family, even if they tried to hide it. They were doing that for her, she realized, and because they knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't back down and let people die if she could do something, so they gave their support like that. She could feel a warm feeling coursing through her body at the trust her family had in her.

Her grandfather said that it was rare, but some mikos have visions or more precisely premonitory dreams, and only the most powerful mikos could. He was so proud of her, his grand daughter was really powerful.

Her brother was really excited, his sister was about to save the world again, and she was going back to the world of youkai, hanyou, and humans. The world he would like to see. The world of his idol, the one person he respected as much as his family: InuYasha, his Inu Onii-Chan.

Her mother smiled. Just smiled. Kagome was disturbed because her mother didn't seem to be angry at the decision at all, quite the opposite in fact.

She passed the table and went to embrace her only and very special daughter tightly. She was afraid, afraid of the danger of this other time without someone to protect her like before, but she tried to reassure herself , thinking that her daughter was a very powerful being and was able to defend herself and especially thinking that InuYasha would never send her into the past again if he didn't think she could be safe. So she tried with all her will to not show that her heart was beating wildly at the idea of her daughter's departure. She knew her Kagome. She saw in her eyes that she was fearful at the idea of returning, but was determined to follow her destiny. Kagome would not let her down.

Kagome couldn't trust her ears when she heard her mother say that she was proud of her and only asked to come back from time to time, like she had before, to make sure she was ok.

Apparently, no one was that shocked that she took the decision to go back over there, even if they had a good idea of why she didn't want to do it before. Her mother admitted that she too, believed her. During the first dream, she saw Kagome speaking while sleeping and she knew that her daughter never spoke in her sleep before. And it was strange, as if Kagome was speaking to someone. She cried a lot saying it couldn't be true, that it was impossible, just a dream. But what shocked her the most was that when she was doing that, a pink light surrounded her. Her mother explained that she didn't mention it because she didn't want to push Kagome to talk before she was ready.

Consequently, Mrs. Higurashi prepared some food that her daughter would need during her travel. She packed the lunch that she started to prepare and other fresh food from the refrigerator, like fruits. When she was done she went to the closet and packed instant food, some candies and energy bars. All in all, almost everything was there. She added a flashlight, matches, and other things that could be needed in the past. During that time, Kagome was trying to understand what was going on while eating her breakfast. She could hear her grandfather asking if it would be long before her mission was completed this time and was already excited at the idea of finding new diseases for her. He was scary sometimes.

After some last embraces and promises to be careful, she jumped in the well, leaving her anxious family behind. A familiar light surrounded her, the sensation of floating,... so poignantly familiar.

Seconds later, she touched the bottom of the well. Very slowly, Kagome climbed out of the well and paused, sitting a minute on the edge.

Finally, she was back, in the time, in the clearing that she saw for the first time, almost three years ago: the Feudal Era.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author notes:

So, what do you think? I hope to read your commentary very soon… but before that, thank you for your reading. You didn't fall asleep during your reading, right? I hope not:)

Sweetest angel.


	2. 1: In the past again, meeting again

So, again even if I would like a lot I really don't own InuYasha. All of it come from the head of Rumiko Takahashi, I hope you will read and like my story. :)

**REVISED by RainLily13. **thank you so much for your help girl!

And for you, my dear readers, ENJOY! :D

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

...

Chapter 1 :

In the past again, meeting again …

...

Kagome climbed on the vine growing on the wall of the well and extracted her huge yellow bag after herself. She sat for a moment on the edge. The wind blew, making her hair fly all around her. It made her seem as if she wasn't real, like from a fairytale. Her ebony hair flew around her form but her eyes,… her eyes were cloudy.

She was submerged into all her feelings and memories. Joyful to be back but sad as well, because she knew that they were almost already all gone, and she will never see them again, never be able to say goodbye,…

_Finally, I'm back._ She sighed.

Some tears were running slowly and silently from her eyes as a little smile appeared on her lips. Her feelings were all intermingled. She looked in the direction of the forest, his forest; InuYasha's forest. She will go see the Sacred Tree later, she promised to herself. So, she turned to the path which lead to the village. It was less visible than before. Her throat tightened.

_Surely, because it's not used a lot now,_ she thought, feeling like something hit her heart at the same moment when this thought came into her mind. _Of course, I was the one who used it, _she berated,_ myself, or InuYasha when he was coming to seek me, or the others,… Now, who would come here? no one! _She gulped, trying to ease her breathing. She took deep breathes to calm down. It wouldn't do any good if the first time that they saw her since almost one year, she was crying. She brushed away her old tears.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, in the clearing without a move, just thinking about the past, but when she started to walk towards the village, she heard some noises coming from the bushes close to her.

"Oh great, just great ! I just came back, I don't have my bow or arrows, and some youkai is already here trying to kill me… I'm real lucky ! "She said to herself sarcastically.

However, this presence, was it really here to kill her? And why does this aura seem to be so familiar?… It was at that moment, running towards her, that appeared…

"Kirara !! " Cried Kagome the same time as the neko jumped in her arms.

Kagome had even let her bag fall on the ground. New tears were running freely on her cheeks when she petted the fur of the little youkai. The neko responded with a purr.

"I'm sorry of what happened," The neko raised the head and looked up at Kagome in her eyes. "I should have been here…"

Kirara shook her head and made a noise which made her clearly understand that she was not agreeing. She stretched and rubbed her nose on the Kagome's cheek. The young woman smiled. The fact that Kirara wasn't angry with her for not being there for them, lifted a little part of the guilty that was currently squeezing the poor young miko's heart.

"Let us see Kaede, ne? " she said more joyful, so she could to eliminate some of the tension, while putting her backpack on her shoulders. Kirara made a noise of approval and jumped on one of her shoulders.

While they head to the village, the neko passed her tongue a couple of times on Kagome's neck, who stopped and giggled. It was like the tension was slowly disappearing from the young miko's body.

"I'm happy to see you, and I missed you too, Kirara. "

Kirara made another sound of contentment and they resumed their walk toward the village.

88888888888888888888888888

After a moment, they arrived in front of Kaede's hut. When approaching, they saw a shadow behind the 'door' of the hut. It was at that moment a little kitsune came out.

He raised his nose to smell the air deeply, then, he turned abruptly in their direction and froze. During some seconds, he stayed without even making a move, his jaw almost touching the soil from his shock. Tears began to appear in his big expressive eyes.

Kagome stayed paralyzed as well. When she saw his beautiful green eyes were clouding with tears little by little, her heart almost stopped. _He must hate me so much, be really angry at me… But at least he is still alive and in good health._

What happened after, surprised her to say the least.

Leaving his stupor, Shippo started to run toward her and yelled :

"Kagome! Kagome! "

And jumped on her chest, Kagome almost rocking with the impact because of weight of her bag behind her. Kirara had jumped just in time for not being ejected.

"Shippo! " And she exploded in sobs squeezing his little body closer. " Shippo, I missed you so much! I'm sorry to come back just now. You must be really angry at me and I understand but I have no choice I…"

"I'm not angry, I just can't believe you are really here with me and it is not just a dream…"

He raised his eyes toward hers and added. " Please, don't leave me alone again."

Kagome cried more at his words and she tightened him in her arms very powerfully. " Never again." She whispered softly in his ears.

At this time, they heard footsteps which was coming towards them. The old lady with white and red clothes arrived in front of them. Her one good eye opened wide in surprise.

"K-Kagome...? "

At this moment, Shippo jumped off of her arms so she could hug her.

"Kaede-sama ! "

"I have difficulties to believe that you are really back child, in front of me. When I felt your aura, I though I was dreaming but you are really here! Come, come in my hut you have a lot of things you need to know."

She looked her in the eyes, suddenly really serious. " A lot of things you must know. "

"I know, Kaede-sama, I know." murmured quietly Kagome.

The three of them went inside the hut.

88888888888888888888888888888

So what do you think? I know, difficult to understand what happened to everyone, ne? Some answers in the next chapter, I swear!! See ya!

Sweetest Angel


	3. 2:What exactly happened to my friends?

So, for beginning, i will say it again **: I don't own Inu Yasha**, even after wished at every stars, it failed. **Inu Yasha is still the proprety of Rumiko Takahashi**. Life is unfair, isn't it? Good reading and I hope you will like my new chapter. You will know what happened to Sango and Miroku...I know, I'm sadistic so I let you read, enjoy:)

**REVISED again.**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

…………..

Chapter 2:

What exactly happened to my friends?

……………

They went toward Kaede's hut and entered. Kirara hopped quietly behind them and when everyone was sat, she jumped on Kagome's legs and curled happily against them.

It was at this moment that Shippo and Kaede noticed the presence of the neko youkai. They exchanged astonished glances before Shippo cried on top of his lungs.

"Kirara, you're back!"

"Back?! What do you mean Shippo?" asked Kagome, puzzled.

"It's because we haven't seen her since... "

There he stopped speaking for some seconds and after looking at Kaede, he added. "Since what happened just after you went back to your home" he said, lowering his sad eyes.

"Ah, ... I see."

She looked at Kirara who raised her head at the same time. She smiled at her tenderly and petted her but stopped, like if trying to order back her thoughts.

"How did you know I'd come back today? Why did you wait at the well? You had some visitors too, Kirara?"

The little youkai leaned the head on a side and mewed.

"Kagome, why did you say 'Ah, i see' , like you knew that they ..."

"I know what happened. Or more precisely I know when that happened, and that they are... but I don't know how, just one week after I back home..."

"How do you know, Child?" asked the old miko, her curiosity picked.

"One week after I came back to my time, I had a dream, the first one..."

"A dream??"

She nodded. Kaede stayed without saying a word for a moment, thinking of what Kagome just telled to them, and decided, she wanted to know more.

"What happened in your dream and why did you say 'the first', child?"

"Well, one week after I was back home... Inu Yasha came to me. He came to speak to me, when I sleep in my dreams. He said that even now he was still with me and that he was there to announce to me that something bad... that something happened to Sango and Miroku, that they are... gone (she paused a few seconds while some tears run on her cheeks that she couldn't stop to fall) But he didn't say how... just that it happened during their travel to return to the slayers' village to bury Kohaku-kun with the rest of their clan. I didn't want to believe it...it was impossible..."

Slowly, Shippo came close to her and put a paw on one of her legs to try to comfort her a little and to support her. He knew, like Kaede and Kirara, that they were important to her, to all of them. Sango was more than just a friend. She was like part of her family... They all became a sort of a strange family during their search for Naraku and for Kagome, Sango was like a sister and it was the same for the slayer... And when their hunt for the jewel and the evil hanyou end, their family had been destroyed by tragedies. Half of their weird group is dead now...

Kagome brushed her tears away, and she began to continue her tale again.

"But... but he came some others times... I don't know how to explain it, but I knew it wasn't just a dream... My mother said this morning that when I had that dream and the others after too, I spoke during my sleep, something I never did in my life before, and especially when she said that she can see my aura light up around me. My grand-father said that some mikos could have premonitory dreams, but it is not the same here in my case, not really so... how can this possible Kaede-sama?"

"Your grand-father was right on some points, child, some mikos had this power, but it is extremely rare and only the most powerful mikos had experience this as a one time event..."

"But Kagome said it wasn't the only once so that means InuYasha returned to speak to you after?" asked the little kitsune, confused.

She nodded.

"In fact, each time I was a little bad, Inu Yasha came the night when I slept, and we spoke... we spoke a lot and seriously, and he did tell me of some parts of his life before everything started, before the Shikon, Onigumo and Naraku,... But yesterday night, he said that, maybe, it was the last time he could came to me... that I have to live my life and don't stay blocked because of him," she lets out a little laugh, "he almost pushes me in the arms of another man. Which is really weird if you remember how he acted every time someone of the opposite sex come too close to me ... But he especially made me promise some things and one of them was to come back here because that you need me, Shippo... that you are in danger."

"Me?" asked Shippo in a squeal, suddenly frightened by the news.

"Do you know what he means?" asked Kaede, an unsettling feeling rising in her guts.

888888888888888888

The scene took place in a clearing. A very little clearing, close to a river. Near it, a lot of flowers in all colors possible in the Universe and with butterflies everywhere flying around two people lengthened at the root of a tree, on the arms of each other. All in all, a really paradisiacal scenery.

"Kagome, I have something important to say to you." Said one of them, really seriously.

The young woman raised her head to look the man in the eyes. The "man" had a red haori, long silver hair, golden eyes and fuzzy little ears on the top of his head which moved and twitched delicately like to hear everything around in case of danger, even now, when there wasn't any harm which can come to them where they were. His gaze on the woman in his arms was the most longing possible in the world. He never looked at her like that when he was alive or really rarely and most of the time when she wasn't looking at him and anyone either. But now, the world was very different for them. Their little moments of tenderness during Kagome's sleep were all they will ever have, and that too had to change... The two of them knew that. She was alive, he was not, and living in the past was not a good thing. He had learnt that during his life. Today was the day he will say to her that it may be the last time that they will see each other but there was something more important than the two of them...

Kagome could swim and lose herself in his eyes. Such beautiful and warm golden-amber eyes. One glance of him and she was feeling all warm inside but today, she can see something disturbing : he was serious and looked...sad. She knew she will not like what he has to say...

Seeing she was listening him, he started by the most important thing to say and, for him, the most simple... After, he will have to say goodbye to her ...

"Kagome, the blood of the youkai is in danger."

"What do you mean in danger, InuYasha?"

"Feh. I don't know how to explain that and don't have time to try, the only thing you have to know is that a lot of youkai have died and a lot of them will die until someone does something. But there are a lot of humans who've died too because of some afraid and angry youkai," he sighed. "You have to go back."

"But..." she said as she sat up.

"No buts wench. " He sighed. " For once, listen to me Kagome. You have to go back to the past before it is too late. A lot of low youkai disappeared recently and some a little higher too. They've become more and more nervous and some attack villages to seek vengeance. For now, I don't know what cause their death or vanishing, but I think you are the one who can help them. And you have to understand,... the runt is in danger too..."

"Shippo?"

"Yes, Shippo. You have to do something, wench, before it's too late..."

88888888888888888888888

Kaede listened attentively the story of Kagome

"That's all he said, Kagome?"

"Yes, Kaede-sama. He disappear before I could ask him more explainations. Do you know something about that?"

"Not more than you already know, Child. Just that the population of low youkai started to decrease around one year ago, after your victory against the evil hanyou who was Onigumo."

"Ok. Maybe this new enemy profited off the disappearing of Naraku to gain strength and start to attack or may be he was already there but because of the disasters caused by Naraku we wasn't able to locate him or them."

Kaede nodded. "Yes, I agree with you, Child."

After a moment, Kagome decided to ask the question which was burning her lips, since she came back to this time... A question she asked herself for a long time now.

"Can I ... Can I know ... what really happened to Sango and Miroku ?"

Kaede took a shaky deep breath before starting. Even for her, it was difficult but Kagome had the right to know the truth of the fate of her past friends.

"Like you know, it's happened during the travel back to the slayers' village. It appeared that they had been followed almost to the village. They had been attack by three bear youkai by surprise. Maybe they were plunged too much in their memories of what arrived the previous week or the youkai masked their odor since it seems neither Shippo or Kirara felt their presence either."

"Yes, we didn't feel anything until it was too late..."

"Kirara was hurt and knocked out when she tried to defend Sango. Miroku-sama (without the kasaana since Naraku was dead... for once his curse would have been a benefit, strange isn't it? But not for the first time in fact if you remember how many that thing saved everyone) hid Shippo who was a little hurt as well in close bushes and defended their life. Sango succeeded to kill one of them but another arrived behind her and hurt her...mortally. Miroku-sama continued to fight and finished, in spite of his wounds, by killing the others two..."

"To protect me...and after that... He walked over to Sango and collapsed by her. I was so afraid...When everything finished, I ran to Kirara and we went to see them... but some minutes after the attack Miroku died too... we couldn't do anything..." Sobbed the kitsune, his little body trembling.

"They, as far they could, trailed the bodies to the village then they came here to warn me. Some men from the village went there to bury them as it should be." Concluded tirely the old Miko.

"When we came back here Kirara disappeared without any notice...until today." Shippo jumped in her arms "I'm so sorry Kagome, I couldn't do anything to help them... I..."

"I know Shippo-chan, but it's not your fault, ok?" tightening her hug the most possible without hurting him.

Shippo nodded against her chest. Kagome held him very close to her and cried like that for a moment. After calming down, she asked Shippo to go to seek some food with Kirara for them, since she had to speak with Kaede. He accepted and left the two women alone in the hut.

Kagome explained to Kaede that she promised three things to InuYasha during their last meeting and that to realize one of them, she needed her help. She needed some training for the last wish of InuYasha. Kaede informed her that she was not sure she was enough powerful to be able to help her but may be she could do something for the basics.

.

.

The training lasted until the day indicated by InuYasha, like the day of the departure for their new search.

During this ten days, Shippo didn't quite stray away Kagome from eye contact, and it was the same for Kirara. The little neko seemed to have become overprotective to the young woman. Kagome was like a sister for her previous mistress and that meant that now, Kagome was her new one... and she will not let something like what happened previously happen again...From the Inu's gang, there was only three members left and neither of them want to reduce more the group...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author notes:

So, what do you think? I hope to read your commentary very soon… and of course that you like my story... I know it is a little violent to kill half of the Inu's gang but it was necessary for the story plot...

Now you know what happened to the slayer and the houshi and in a short time, in the next chapters, you will know what happened to InuYasha

Thanks again to **RainLily13** for her help! :)

See ya!

Sweetest angel .


	4. 3 : Arrival to the Western Lands

So, like I already say,** i don't own Inu Yasha**. I cry all nights and days but nothing change :** InuYasha **it's still the **propriety of Rumiko Takahashi**. I think I will give up, I could never change that... :) At least, some characters are mine...

The only thing I have to say is : good reading and I hope you will like this new chapter. , enjoy:)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

………………………………….

Chapter 3:

Arrival to the Western Lands and meet some old friends.

………………………………….

In the castle of the Western Land, Lord Sesshomaru walked out of his office and went toward the diner room which has been change in meeting room for the occasion.

Despite that his face wasn't showing any emotions, in the inside, Sesshomaru was really bored to death at the idea of this meeting, the most unpleasant thing of what he could have thought to do by this sunny day. However, the situation was important and delicate, and it was an obliged passage. Even if that annoyed him to no end, he was at least somehow happy that the reunion was in his own house. If he would have had to go to the castle of one of the others Lords, maybe he would have said no for this meeting.

He opened the door and entered, moving directly to his chair without even looking at anyone around the table. When he finally was at his place, he raised his cold golden eyes and inclined slightly the head, indication that he testified a certain amount of respect and a kind of hello to all of the persons gathered at his table. They made all the same towards him.

After that, his glance turned to the opposite side of the table, at his left and growled, really unpleased of what he saw : two chairs unoccupied. Apparently, two people are late and the more annoying thing for Sesshomaru was that they all have to wait for their arrival.

At the moment, around his table, was sitting all the others Lords and Ladys from the East, South and North. The only representative of tribes, a great honor rarely seen, invited found it in them to be late for their meeting!! One of the young around the table said out loud what they all were thinking about the evident disrespect of the two missing persons but it was at this moment that they heard a noise coming from the court, at the entry of the castle...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

…………………………..

_At the same time, outside..._

…………………………_.._



After a very tiring travel, maybe because they lost their practice since they haven't traveled liked that for almost one year, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara, flying fromKaede's village, arrived in front of two giant wooden doors.Two guards were posted there.

Kirara stopped, landed hers paws onto the soil permitting Kagome and Shippo to climb off of her. After that, she transformed back to her little form.

With on each shoulder, Shippo and Kirara, Kagome advanced toward the doors. She was nervous. Who wouldn't . She was standing in front of the house of a powerful demon. Ok, may the most powerful youkai of Japan. His house hadn't been easy to find. Kagome couldn't have been happier that InuYasha had indicated most of the direction or they would have never found their way to it. It seemed that the castle of Sesshomaru could only be found by people whom had already been there once or invited by the Lord of the place in person…It was a wonder how InuYasha knew how to found the palace's hidden place…?

When the guards at the door saw her, they became rather agitated. They seemed to be on the edge. Something wasn't right. Ok, one travelling Miko and two youkai knocking at the door of the Lord of the Western lands mustn't be an everyday event but they were really really nervous and not just by her presence apparently. The situation was, may be more complicated than she first through. That wasn't helping the poor young woman to calm down. Will they let her at least speak before trying to shot her down? Kagome decided to not tempt the fates and spoke first :

" I'm here to speak to Sesshomaru." She said, with a voice the less quavering she could muster.

" Go away human !" Shoot angrily one of the guards.

" You have nothing to do here and don't speak of our Lord so familiarly."

" Like you really know him." He said back in disgust.

Kagome took a shaky deep breath. Stay calm. They have the right to be a little suspicious. After all, It wasn't everyday that a Miko come kindly at the door of a youkai to have a little friendly conversation with said youkai. It certainly must be a first so she had to stay calm. She was a girl in mission; she couldn't let them stop her. 'A girl with a mission', she snickered at herself.

She cleared her throat before spoke again. " I know him...More than I would like, so please let me go in."

"We say, go away !!" They yelled.

With that they walked back inside and closed the door behind them, leaving Kagome and the others outside looking after them.

After some others arguments between guards, a little voice could be heard coming for inside. The voice was one of a little girl, who seemed to have seen who was at the door just before they closed them.

"Let her come inside." She said with a timid voice.

The guards turned toward her and glanced at her really maliciously.

"We don't have to obey and received any orders from you, human." Chuckling darkly.

However, the girl seemed to not see that with her innocent big brown eyes, and continued to speak to them like if nothing happened.

" Rin knows the pretty lady. She is nice. She saved and helped Rin and Sesshomaru-sama before." She said, this time a little more forcefully.



" Like we will listen to you and worse believe you, unworthly creature." One of them spat back.

At this time, they heard a noise. Or more precisely a growl really angry coming from behind them. And this noise in their back was coming from none other than ...Ah - Uhn. They gulped. They were in trouble.

On the other side of the doors, Kagome started to be really pissed off. I mean, she tried to be nice and polite. Really she tried. But what did they do? They brushed her away like if she was a ridicule fly. She humphed. Now, she was really pissed off. They will regret it.

"Open the door this instant you band of idiots! I'm here to speak with Sesshomaru, and it is really important... Don't oblige me to enter by force!!" She all but shoot.

One of the guards laughed but stopped at the moment they felt the holy aura which was coming from the girl. Kirara and Shippo jumped at her feet. When pissed, it's better for anyone with little youkai blood to stay clear with the young woman.

Another growl came from Ah- Uhn and he started to attack one of the guards. The guard moved just in time to not have one of his arms tear off, and really afraid, take the decision and ran to finally to open the door.

" Thank you." Kagome said sarcastically with narrowed eyes directed to the door's guards. But her feautures clearned immediately when she heard a shot in her direction.

" Kagome-sama ! Kagome - sama !!"

She raised her glance and saw the little girl running toward her with a warm and bright big smile.

"Rin-chan!"

She screamed back as they embraced each other.

" I'm happy to see you! Long time not see...Kami, you grow up a lot!"

The little girl giggled. "Hai, Kagome-sama. Rin is happy too. Rin missed Kagome-sama a lot! "

She smiled down at her gently. "I miss you too Rin."

At this moment, she can feel something push her shoulder. She turned her head, and she was face to face with one of the head of the dragon.

Kagome got up and giggled.

"I missed you too Ah- Uhn" she said, at the same time that she petted the two heads of the dragon who responded by closing their eyes and make a content noise.

The guards were shocked and didn't dare move. The dragon didn't let anyone close to him beside the little human and their Lord. How this human woman knew so well the two headed dragon.

A voice interrupt the happy reunion.

" How could you dare to come in the castle of Lord Sesshomaru, human !" Came a screechy voice.

Everyone turned their head in its direction.

" Hello to you too Jaken." Sha said, sarcastically with a glare.



" Go away, you have nothing to do here!"

" it is where you are wrong Jaken, I have things to do here. I'm here to speak to Sesshomaru, and it seems that he is at home since you ,Ah- Uhn and Rin are here too." She said, controlling only slightly her anger.

She put back her big yellow backpack on hers shoulders, and glared down at him. Kirara and Shippo jumped back to one shoulder for each one.

She inhaled sharply. 'Calm down' seemed to be the key words of the day, she thought while breathing deeply. "Can you lead me to him, Jaken?" She said as must civilizing she could at the small green demon.

" No!! Your very presence is an insult to my Lord, Human. Leave or I will make you leave!" He shoot with his annoying screechy voice.

" Jaken, don't exhaust my patience, and you know I don't have any towards you, toad, ... And I advise you very kindly to don't make the same mistake than Naraku and underestimate me..." She finished, almost darkly.

Every youkai can feel the power within her flare up at her words, and Jaken can see this power burning in her angry eyes. He knew what happened to Naraku and didn't really wish to finish like him. No one, no youkai at least, can survive if she became really angry. He gulped soundly.

"Rin knows. Rin knows. Rin will lead Kagome-sama to Sesshomaru-sama" she said the little girl happily, not at all feeling the tense atmosphere.

Kagome immediately calmed down and smiled at her then said tenderly. " Thank you, Rin-chan."

Around, the guards started to speak when looking as they moved away from the entry, and climbed the few stairs leading inside the castle.

If you had been there, you would have heard :

"The ugly toad seems really afraid that she became angry."

" And you see how the dragon acted, ... He never let anyone close to him like that. And a human Miko on top of it!"

" Did you fell how her aura become more powerful when she starts to yell at Jaken?"

" She spoke about Naraku…"

" Do you think she is the Miko that everyone spoke about? The Shikon Miko?"

" I hope to never see her really angry and most of everything never against me..."

" Why did she want to speak to Lord Sesshomaru?"

" And you see how familiarly she spoke about our Lord..."

" Yes, she didn't use the honorific term."

" The humans, I ate them! They must all disappear..."

" If we want to kill her, we have to do that with surprise attack, it's seemed to be the only way…"

" Did you see the weird clothes she has... strange, isn't it?"

Like that, it went on and on.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

……………………………………..

_Back in the meeting room…_

……………………………………_.._

" Have you hear that?" inquired one of the Lady.

" And can you fell and smell that?" Said another one.

" Do you know what's happening Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stayed quiet and composed, as per usual, but in his mind, a lot of things were running: _That smell…I know that smell… But where I have smelt it before… I can't remember… That smell…_ and without realizing it, he said out loud in a murmur: "I know that smell".

The people the closest of him on the table turned their head towards him and one of them asked.

" Do you know who is coming, Lord Sesshomaru?"

At the same moment, they heard a faint knock at the door. And that door was opened, revealing Rin and Kagome (with Kirara and Shippo on her shoulders, don't forget them !).

Kagome leaned lightly down and left a gentle kiss on the forehead of the little girl with a soft 'thank you'. Rin answered her with a bright toothy-gap smile and ran outside in a flash. At the same time, Jaken entered the room with:

" Sesshomaru-sama, I…" He was screeching but was interrupted.

" Jaken!"

The sound was so loud and threatening that it made the poor toad shut his mouth and fall against the wall in fright. Kagome couldn't refrain herself and giggled.

" Some things never change" she said to herself quietly.

However, she was with Youkais everywhere in the room, and they heard her as clear as light.

After a last glare at the quavering form of the toad, golden eyes fall on the woman at the door.

Everyone was staring at her with their hands on the hilt of their swords, waiting the signal to draw them.

" What are you doing here, Miko ? " Sesshomaru said in a growl.

Kagome turned around toward him and golden eyes locked with grey-brown eyes. She smiled lightly at him not at all unfazed by his growl and said. "Hello to you too, Sesshomaru."



All the people in the room gasped and opened wide eyes. Not only she seemed to be a Miko, but she seemed to know quite well Lord Sesshomaru and on the top of all, she didn't use the honorific terms " sama".

Some glances turned towards the Lord of the place to see his reaction and returned on the Miko. Some of them were shocked to say the least that Sesshomaru hadn't made a move to kill her yet, which was how he'd always dealt with someone who didn't show him that he was superior, his lordly superiority. He didn't seem to want to kill her, and it was the most shocking scene they had ever seen.

Still with a little smile on her lips, now, Kagome approached slowly the table.

" Long time no see, ne?"

He glared at her, but she ignored him, and her glance looked at everyone around the table, finally recording that others people were presents and a little timidly, she said.

"Hmm, hi everyone, I didn't know it was a reunion, sorry to interrupt , I…"

But she stopped when her glance fall in something really familiar and exposed in this room.

She walked close to it and murmured. "Tessaiga…"

Hesitant, she posed her hand on the sword and let her fingers slowly brush it. Silent tears started to run freely on her cheek.

" Kagome" Whispered Shippo to try to comfort her a little.

She heard a big growl coming from somewhere behind her.

She removed her hand in a jerk and turned around again. For some minutes, it was like they were the two only persons in this room.

She gave him a little sad smile and brushed her tears away, saying.

" Don't worry Sesshomaru, I'm not here to recover the Tessaiga from you… It, it is yours now… even if you can't touch it."

He answered her with a new growl.

"Don't make this Sesshomaru repeat himself Miko."

She sighed. _Yep, some things never change_. She walked back towards the table, and look at him in the eyes.

"I'm here to speak to you, Sesshomaru,… to know what is happenning … "the blood of youkais is in danger". "

The others went out of their stupor. What was happening there? Why was the Lord of the place calmly speaking to this intruder, this Miko, and the two of them were ignoring everyone else. The questions started.

"What that human, a Miko on top of that, doing here, Lord Sesshomaru?" Someone said harshly.

" We don't care why she is here, we kill her and that's it." Answered another one as sharply.

" 'the blood of youkais is in danger'?" repeated Sesshomaru, raising an elegant eyebrow at her, ignoring the questions altogether.



Kagome nodded, ignoring them completely too.

" I was sent here to help… to learn more of what's happening."

" We don't want the help a mere weak human…" One of the Lord said, coming in the discussion uninvited.

The young kitsune couldn't stop himself and jumped on the table and started to yell.

" Kagome is not weak! She is one of the human the more powerful of the World! She is the one who killed Naraku, Lord Sesshomaru was there, he saw what happened with his own eyes… My okaa-san is not weak!!"

When the last sentence left his mouth, the young kitsune instantly froze to the spot. Slowly, Shippo turned around to face Kagome…really afraid. _I called her my mother in front of everyone and in front of her for the first time. What if she didn't want to be around me now_.

" Kagome, I…" He started really ashamed and frightened.

But to his astonishment, she smiled tenderly at him. Reassured that she was angry, he jumped on her chest and she gave him a big hug.

Everyone stared. The silence was heavy for a second, deafering even. Then it's started.

" it's an abomination!"

" it's a human so she is weak, and it is impossible that she was the one who is responsible for the death of that evil hanyou Naraku."

" Little kitsune, you are a shame for every youkai walking this Earth if you really consider her, a human, your mother… You, a pure blood!"

" I will…"

One of the Lord raised, his hand on the hilt of the sword, ready to use it.

In response, Kirara jumped from her shoulder and transformed in her full form just in front of her, ready to protect her with her life, hissing.

" Everything is ok Kirara, don't worry." The young human in question said quietly to her neko friend.

The neko turned her head towards her mistress. Kagome smiled at her and the youkai, reassured that everything was still under control for her mistress, returned to her little form. But still prepared to jump in action if necessary.

All the Lords and Ladys looked at Sesshomaru to see his reaction, but he didn't make a move, his mask showing nothing ( like all the time, such a pity). Why was the cold human-hater Lord they all knew him to be was looking at them bored!!

" Lord Sesshomaru, it is scandalous . This … this human, this Miko is an insult toward you and she doesn't show you any respect due to your rang. I will, for you, kill this abomination and this youkai who doesn't know his place anymore…" One of the eyebrows of the demon Lord twitched, an indication of his growing anger at being questioned in his own house.

" It's enough !!"



Every glances were on the person who just yelled. But it wasn't not, like you could have betted, Sesshomaru, who stayed quiet like if nothing was happening around him, just raising an eyebrow when she yelled. Yes, it was Kagome, and you can see Kirara and Shippo go away from her a little.

" Shut the Hell up! I was sent here to help, to save all your sorry asses and in return, I have insults! If it was only on me, ok, I can manage, I have the practice in that but don't you dare to insult him!! It's just a kit! My kit!!"

During her speech, an invisible wind raised and made her hair flying around her (her clothes too). At this moment, her aura flared and began to be visible to anyone with powers. Her eyes were not grey-brown anymore they had like a pink flame in them. Slowly, she closed her eyes and started to take big breaths to calm down. She couldn't lose her temper here or she could purify everyone in the place!

The Lord who had spoken previously of killing her was falling back on his chair when he fell her aura raise so rapidly and violently. Everyone was shocked. Everyone, besides the one at the other side of the table and he said, still as calm as ever:

"You said someone send you, Miko."

" Yeah." Breathing deeply.

"Who?"

She reopened her eyes and locked her eyes in his golden ones and said in a quieter voice.

"I-InuYasha."

" Lie! The half-breed is dead…" Shoot the toad who had finally came back to his sense.

" Jaken!"

He closed his mouth again. She turned around and glared down at him. Even if she knew that, it's still hurt to hear it.

She looked at Sesshomaru again.

"he comes to speak to me…in my dreams."

The others Lords pffed and one yelled: "So? You had a dream? You will not listen her, she just says lie on lies, she is crazy, she…"

However, he was cut in his speech when he heard Sesshomaru's growling. Kagome continued like nothing happen.

"He comes several times and the last time, he said that I have to come precisely today to see you…I suppose to be in presence of every Lords, but I don't really know, he didn't say. I came back here, after almost one year, because he asked me to…and another thing. What's happening, Sesshomaru? He just said that youkais die or disappear without a trace and some humans too… without counting when youkais becoming nervous and attack villages. It is all I know."

He stayed without saying anything, locking his gaze on her, like if he tried to see if it was the truth in her eyes. She finally broke the silence.

" I'll leave you all discuss between you ten and decide if you trust me or not."

" Ten?"



She smiled at the demoness. " You all eight, Lords and Ladys of the cardinals corners, and the unborn twins."

" How can she…"

" I will return back in the courtyard and stay with Ah- Uhn and Rin. Sesshomaru, I will wait your decision and if that can help in your decision to show my sincerity… it is, may be, time for you to know who I really am and where I come from… May be this can help you to…"

" Are you sure it is a good thing, Kagome? It can be dangerous…" Interrupt the young kit.

" Don't worry Shippo…With Kaede, we protected it so no one can come close to it beside me… After all, it is my only way to go home."

"Hm, ok, if you are sure."

She raised her glance towards the demon lord of the west, but she didn't receive answer. It wasn't like she was expecting one. She turned around to walk out the room when the door opened violently in front of her.

She froze in mid-step. She was shocked… and you could say, she wasn't expecting to see this person there. And the person in front of her was stunned too.

"K-Ka… Kagome?"

" Kouga-kun !"

With that she plunged herself in his arms, to happy to be able to control herself. After regaining from his stupor, he hugged her back, forcefully.

" I can't realize that you are really here."

He took a deep inspiration in her hair.

" this scent… Oh how I missed this beautiful scent" He whispered.

" I miss you too, Kouga-kun."

She said, with tears in her eyes. He smelt the salty scent and look at her.

" what is it Kagome?" Brushing the tears which were running now down her cheeks.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy… I can't help it." He smiled at her and embraced her again.

" I didn't think I would ever see you again after…"

" Yeah, me too."

He pulled out. "Why are you here? I mean here, here."

She giggled. " I come to speak to Sesshomaru to learn what's happening around here."

He laughed and said. " And you just happen to arrive the day of the meeting?"

She smiled. "I better go, they have to decide if they accept my help or not."

He chuckled. " Like it would stop you if they don't."



She giggled, and he grinned back down at her.

At the moment she started to walk towards the exit however, he caught her wrist.

She turned and watched him, puzzled.

" Kouga-kun...?" she said, curious, cocking her head to one side.

"I have something important to say to you before you leave."

Surprised by his serious tone, she decided to listen to him. " O-ok."

" You know that I wanted… That I wanted you for my mate more than anything else…"

" Kouga..." She started.

" Let me finish, it's important. (he took a big breath) But after what happened during the fight against Naraku, and when mutt… I mean InuYasha (she smiled sadly at his really personal 'pet name') died, I started to understand. And a little after that, you vanished without a word. I waited, but you know that the tribes had decrease in number because of Naraku and the Paradise Birds… The elders wanted me to take a mate. But you have disappeared so I didn't know what to do. I waited as long as I could, even if you don't see me that way, but I couldn't help it. However, one month ago, I was obliged to take a decision, and I honored my promise."

"You mean…"

"Yes, he is my mate."

She turned around towards the new feminine voice. " Ayame!"

"Kagome-chan!"

They embraced each other happily.

"C-congratulation! I'm so happy for you!"

" Thanks a lot, Kagome."

But Kagome frowned suddenly. Sensing the change in the young miko, the wolf demoness inquired.

" What is it Kagome-chan?"

They pulled apart. Kagome had her eyes wide open, like her mouth, showing clearly her astonishment.

" Amazing!" She squealed.

She put one of her hand on the belly of Ayame and giggled.

"Kagome...?"

Kagome smiled at Ayame and turned toward the wolf prince, her bright smile still in place. He glanced back at her, puzzled.

She couldn't help herself and grinned.

" You didn't waste your time to increase the wolf population, like I can see, Kouga-kun."

When the words had registered in his mind, the young wolf prince blushed, like Ayame, which made Kagome giggle again.

" H-how can you tell?"

" I can feel the aura of the pups when I'm close enough… even at this state."

" But it…"

"A week, I know" she said with a smile.

Kouga finished to smile too and added proudly. "My pup will be the next leader of our two tribes reunited."

Kagome giggled again.

" What is so funny again, Kagome?"

" No, it's just that you say my pup, like one pup only, that's all."

Ayame put a hand on one of Kagome's arms, her nervosity picked.

" Kagome, you mean there is more than one pup?"

Kagome smiled at her. "Hai. I can tell you if you are sure that you want to know."

She nodded her head. The young Miko came close to her, her lips almost on her ear and murmured something, really quietly that even Kouga can't hear.

Ayame, opened wide her mouth and her eyes do the same thing.

" A-are you s-sure Kagome?" She asked in a squeal.

" At least, it is what I feel now."

Ayame became really pale and whispered at herself. " 3…"

Kouga was shocked too but recovered rapidly and added arrogantly a little annoyed. "You say that like it is a problem."

Kagome looked at him.

"Calm down Kouga-kun. It's just that may be she is imagining three tiny cute little wolfs like you… Which mean that they will be really gorgeous but she will have a lot of work on her arms."

Kouga's face turn crissom with her comment about his looks but he finally analyzed the other part:

" Hey! What do you mean by that !!"

Kagome and Ayame looked at each other and laughed like crazy. Yeah, three 'little Kouga' obviously meaned lots of works for the poor Ayame. With the original version, it's four Kouga that Ayame will have to take care! Poor, poor, Wolf demoness.

A voice is heard behind them interrupting:



"We are here Kouga." Said owner of the voice, exhausted.

" It's what I see… and why you don't stay outside?" Asked the wolf prince.

Kagome smiled again when she recognize immediately the familiar voice. If he was there then that's mean so was his brother.

" Ginka! Hakaku!" She screamed turning towards them.

" Sister !" (at the same time)

They hugged her. After pulling apart she said. " Come with me¸ we have to go wait at the entry. You would profit of the occasion to tale me everything that happened during my absence." Then added over her shoulder. " Shippo, Kirara" ( when she put her yellow bag on her shoulders).

They nodded and followed after her towards the exit. But Shippo stopped an instant at Kouga's level :

" Wolf."

"Runt." Answer back, the wolf prince.

After that, Shippo ran after Kagome, and the door was closed behind them. Kouga and Ayame turned around and face the table. They knew that they were in trouble because they were so late. But as they turned to apologize for their late arrival, they saw that every Lords and Ladys were looking at them with shocked eyes (everyone beside our famour Lord of the Western Lands, impassive, like always). Every eye was on them, wide open, the mouths too. They have some explications to do apparently…

888888888888888888888888888

AUTHOR NOTES :

This chapter ends here. Very long don't you think?? My fingers hurt for tape all this text and my head hurt too to translate everything in english (yes, I'm French, so please don't be too mad because I know I'm not really gifted for English).

I hope you like this new chapter… For the impatient ones, I can say some clues of what will happen in the next :

You will learn how this ….beep…. of Naraku die. But you will know how InuYasha die too... Don't worry, it's nothing like go to hell to go back with the EX- clay pot who is already dead…again I mean. (I know she was just really hungry and not really evil and after Kagome purified the miasma from Naraku she was ALMOST kind (not with her reincarnation, most of the time of course ) but I can't help, I don't like her… but nothing will be said against her too, I swear! I'm not that kind of girl ;) lol

In this new chapter, (or may be in the next) the Lords and Ladys will learn who is really Kagome and why she is so different from feudal humans…

And, I almost forget, you will know what was the last wish of Inu Yasha (yes if you followed well, right now, you know two of them… the third one is still at discover…, and I'm sure you will be surprised!)

I hope to read your comments and reviews really soon… it's important for me to know what you think of my story … Oh and see ya!



Sweetest Angel


	5. 4:The end of Naraku and decision

Disclaimer : still don't own InuYasha (what a pity, really)

Thanks RainLily13 for your help!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

...

**Chapter 4 :**

**The end of Naraku and decision**

...

Everyone had their eyes locked on Kouga and Ayame. They seemed really shocked by what they had just assisted. The two wolfs exchanged glances as if questioning each others to decide what they must do. The reaction of the Lords and Ladys wasn't that much unexpected. Friendship between Youkai and human, even worst Miko, isn't really current. They were so happy to see again the young Miko that they totally forgot that they weren't alone in the room. Sensing the impatience growing, the young prince decided to start to speak after taking a deep breath:

" We are really sorry to be late Lord Sesshomaru" He said, bowing at the Lord of the West, followed by Ayame.

Then, they took place around the table too. The others hadn't even blink. They were still as frozen, shocked from the « spectacle » they'd just seen between the wolves and the Miko.

Kouga didn't say anything else and looked at every people who were present for this meeting. After taking in the face they were all doing,The young wolf prince couldn't help a smirk. When the others saw that, they came back to their senses from their shock (and really noisily you could say)

" What was that all about prince Kouga ?!" Shoot one of the Lord.

" You look and you speak at her like if she was at our level, this fiftly human!"

" A human as your mate ?! Aren't you ashamed to even have thought of that for one second ?"

" Those two idiots are your men, right ? Why the Hell your two stupid men called her sister ?"

" From where do you know that Miko ?"

" Were you really there during the fight against Naraku ?"

.

.

.

" It's enough ! " yelled Sesshomaru, massing his temples to try to easy his growing headache.

Kouga looked at the demon Lord as if to ask if he could answer their inquiries without risking to be at the other end of his anger. Because even if the wolf is a really impulsive person usually, he was not the suicidal type either, and to make the Lord of the castle madder than he already was, wasn't one of his priority of the day at all. He liked his head where it was right now, still linked with his body, thank you very much.

As if feeling his gaze on him, Sesshomaru just nodded quietly his head without even looking at anyone, his amber pools still closed. Kouga took that as an indication that he was free to explain the situation to the others Lords and Ladys. Kouga raised for his sitting position and cleared his throat.

" so, how to explain that? … To start, I know her more or less in the same way than Lord Sesshomaru and for close to the same longer of time : because she was travelling with mutt… I mean InuYasha.

Ginka and Hakkaku had started to call Kagome 'sister' from the day she'd helped to save my tribe from the paradise birds.

I called her 'my woman' because, yes, I wanted her for my mate, after this day. Even if she is human, she is a really powerful miko and she could see the shards which was important at the moment…now she is again the guardian of the whole Shikon no Tama. I think you have felt the power of jewel, haven't you ?"

" Yes we can fell a immense power close to the power of the Shikon but she don't have the jewel around her neck and I'm sure she doesn't have any pocket on this indecent and ridiculous clothes of hers ! " Said sharply without masking her disgust, one of the Ladys.

Kouga smirked at that and opened his mouth to answer but before he could say a word, someone interrupted him:

" The jewel is inside her body."

With a few gasps, every glances turned towards Lord Sesshomaru who had just spoken with his usual smooth deep voice, opening his eyes lazily.

" What do you mean it is in her ??" All but screech the demoness. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her which silence her immediately.

" May be,..." Started Kouga, " … don't ask me why but when the fight had ended and the Shikon was complete again, the jewel inter itself in her body…and from what I have heard from hers companions, it was in her before it was extract and reduce in shards. But you have to ask her for more explanations. I'm sure she will answer your questions without problem.

And yes I was there during that fight, the last fight against Naraku…like Lord Sesshomaru, his brother and all that « gang » who was travelling with Kagome."

" Was ? " asked the pregnant youkai.

" Hai …mmhm… InuYasha died during the fight, giving his life to save his brother (frown of everyone at that detail) and from what I have heard, the others fell in an ambush apparently when they were going back to the slayers' village, one week later. "

" But how that half-breed had ended with this Miko ? This isn't really the more usual association." Asked again the same demoness, apparently really curious.

" I don't really know the story of how they came to be together, but their group was really one of the most unbelievable : one hanyou, two youkais, a demon slayer, a houshi and a miko. But I'm sure the reason of their coming together was Kagome. That they were together to combine their force against a common enemy because of her positive presence."

" That doesn't change anything, she's an useless fiftly and weak human." Interrupted one of the Lord.

" That's not true ! " yelled Ayame. Then she added,still shaking with rage that she was trying to contain :

"Don't you know that she is, and only her, the one who is responsible of the destruction of this evil Naraku ! So don't underestimate her only for her humanity, it would be an immense mistake, and a risk for your well-being."

" What really happened during this fight ?" Asked the pregnant demoness, trying to ease the tense that was in the air.

Kouga stayed silent for some seconds like if reflecting if yes or no he should answer and explain what happened but finally took the decision and turned his head towards the end of the table.

" Lord Sesshomaru, can I relate it or do you prefer to do it yourself ? "

His only answer was he silence. He took it as consent. At that, he looked at the others and spoke: " when you will have heard the story, you will finally understand why it is surely a gift of the god that she came here only to help all of us. "

" As if we need her help ! "

" So you really don't understand that if she wanted it, she could easily kill everyone here way before you would have even the time to do anything about it. The power that she has in her right now is unbelievable and I'm afraid that if she can't control it soon, it will be dangerous even for her well-being too. But as I know her, this fact will not prevent her to try to help. "

He said that with something like regrets in his voice at the end of his sentence. He was really anxious for her safety. For everyone whom was present during their conversation, it was really clear that he hadn't want and somewhat don't want the little Miko only because of her immense power like he said but because of something more…personal. You can see it clearly with the way he'd looked at her. His eyes softed every time he posed his glance upon her. You could see it by the way he spoke at her and even now you could see his eyes show emotions every times he speaks her name.

" Take your time for the reflection, before rejecting her help only due to her humanity. She is really different from the others like you can see by yourselves… Do you know a lot of human and worse, a human with miko powers, who would protect and bring up a little youkai like if he is hers own blood? Her heart is so pure that it is dangerous, even for herself…to see the good in anyone, " concluded Ayame quietly.

Every youkai in the room had listened attentively willingly or not, and for one of the Ladys, it's starting to become more and more difficult to contain her immense curiosity.

" Can you relate to us what happened during the fight ? If it is ok with you Lord Sesshomaru, of course."

She didn't received an answer but the wolf prince took it for a yes from the cold demon Lord of the West and started :

" ok I will tale you what I have seen but you have to keep in mind that I wasn't here when the fight had began and I will speak only about the end of the fight…of what you have to know…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

The fight against Naraku was lasting for a moment already and all of the fighters were starting to feel the tiredness. Plus, they are injured. Even Kagome who'd stayed out of the heart of the battle to protect Shippo and Rin, standing close to Ah-Un, had bruises and an injury on one of her arms.

Sesshomaru was fighting directly with Naraku. His previously pure white clothes were bloody and it was difficult to say which part was from his own blood and which part from the youkais he'd already killed.

Standing a few feet away from where he was standing, InuYasha and Kouga, who had arrived a moment ago, were fighting, surprisingly, alongside, against three offsprings of Naraku. They seemed to be really exhausted by now already. You could see that InuYasha had a lot of injuries everywhere on his body and a really important one on his chest. He seemed to have some difficulties to even breath normally because of his injuries, but he wouldn't stop fighting for anything in the world, even at the risk of his life…he'd already fighted and won some battles with injuries worse than this one on his chest. What was really making him angry was that these offsprings were only here to prevent the two of them to fight against Naraku directly too. Yes that was really driving the poor hanyou crazy with anger…he wanted to be the one who will kill Naraku and he was not incline to let his brother do it at his place. It was his rightfully place and someone was trying to steal that from him. Another tiny part of him was a little anxious for his brother too…he seemed to be badly injured too and he was fighting alone against the dark hanyou, who was known to always, as much as possible, play dirty tricks… and on top of it, no one had the right to kill or injure his brother beside himself.

On the other side of the clearing, you could see Sango and Miroku fighting against an army of lower youkais. The battle'd last for a long moment now, and they were starting to feel exhaustion gain their bodies as they were having difficulties to stay on their two feet. Miroku had a lot of bruises everywhere on his body. Some parts of his clothes, which were previously purple and blue are now dark crissom showing proofs of his blood lost. He had a serious injury on his left arm and because of that had a hard time to still use his staff efficiently. Blood was running freely down from this deep injury on his arm but also from one on his chest and back. On top of that, he couldn't use his Kasaana for two reasons: the risk was too important. if he was to open his Kasaana now, there was a great chance that he will never be able to close it back. It would absorb him and all his friends around him in it. The second reason was that these fucking poisonous bees were all around the place!

Sango had a long and profound injury on one of hers thighs. She's trying to not put her weigh on this leg because she knew that if she did it, she would fall on the soil without ceremony. She was having more and more difficulties to use her Hiraikotsu because of its weight. Beside some bruises here or there, she had a triple injury make by claws in her back from one youkai who had succeeded to sneak behind her when she was distracted. Her slayer clothes were really badly ripped up.

" So that's all the Lord of the Western Lands can afford…pathetic" Came the snickering voice of the dark hanyou.

After that, Naraku throw lots of tentacles towards Sesshomaru. He barely dodged every ones of them. But he was distracted with the appendices of the fool hanyou, he fell someone trying to sneak behind him…A youkai was trying to kill him when he was looking, an attack without an ounce of honor. That made the demon Lord really angry. What he hadn't expected was that it was all a trap… when he turned around to defend himself against this sneaky youkai…

" the fight end here for you '_Lord'_ Sesshomaru."

When the last word left his smirking lips, a tentacle went flying right toward the demon Lord's heart ... and he would never be able to dodge it. It was too late, too close… Sesshomaru knew it instantly. He had make the mistake of a debutant: never lose eyes contact with your opponent. And now, he will pay the price. Seeing the tentacle coming towards him, the DaiYoukai's eyes wided slightly in surprise, and then closed as he was bracing himself for the fatal blow. _That's how the proud and powerful Lord of the Western Lands will fall,... by the hand of a pathetic half-breed... even more disgusting than Father... _

He was waiting. But at the moment the fool appendice should have pierce his heart…he doesn't feel anything…nothing had happened. He frowned and his eyes slid open, confused. Then understanding and shock flow through him.

It was not Sesshomaru but InuYasha who was pinned by the tentacle, which was piercing his chest and coming through his back.

Yes, at the moment he'd realized that his brother won't be able to dodge the blow and was without anytime to protect himself, InuYasha'd finished off the last youkai before him and had jumped in front of his brother, taking the blow at his place.

For the first time in many centuries, you could see all Sesshomaru's face show emotions: surprise.

" InuYasha !! " yelled Kagome from her position and ran with all her might toward him. She caught him just before his body touched the ground.

" Inuyasha…" She whispered, frightened.

" Ka…gome"

" Ssh…save your force. We have to carry you to Kaede's. You will see everything will be ok." She said, crying, her voice quavering as she was trying to be strong.

" No, Kagome…" He answered softly. But to speak made him cough violently.

Some blood started to fall from the corner of his mouth. Seeing that, Kagome yelled, panicked:

" No !! you don't have the right to die like that…don't die on me…you have to live

Please Inuyasha… don't leave me! "

She was crying.

" Don't cry,wench, you know…you know that I don't like it…I have some…thing… to say to you. Kagome I…(he hissed in pain)…L…Love you. I'm sorry of all the pain I've caused you because of Kikyo and…"

She put fingers on his mouth, interrupting his speech.

" You don't have to appologize… it is in the past…. InuYasha … and...I love you too."

" Thank you Kagome (with a smile), to have been at my side all this time until now, even when I didn't want you to" He cough again.

" Don't leave me !"

" No, I will always be with you..."

He raised his glance towards the person who was standing just behind her, looking down at him with incredule amber pools. A little smile appeared on the hanyou lips because of the face full of shock of his brother he saw for a second, just before the impassible mask was put on again.

" I will say hello for you to Father." He said with little humor. He was panting now. More blood was running down his chin as a cough fit raked his battled body anew.

He then looked back up at Kagome.

" Kagome (and in a breath) bye"

He closed his eyes and his breathing stopped...

" No !! " She screamed on the top of her lungs.

She collapsed on him crying, and crying again…

At this moment, they heard someone burst out laughing at the scene.

" Ahahah….it is so touching ! It makes me almost shed a tear… almost.

Answer me, '_Lord'_ Sesshomaru, how does it feel like to see your younger half-breed of brother give his life for you? hm?? Strange isn't it? Or maybe heartwarming, who knows what is happening inside your head?

You tried to kill him almost every time your path had crossed for years and he died to save your life….Pathetic. And the declaration, I think I will throw up!"

The others felt rage gaining their bodies. They started to walk closer to the still kneeing Kagome and the body of their fallen friend, InuYasha.

Slowly Kagome rose. Her eyes were closed and not a sound was coming out from her parted lips now, as tears were still running free on her cheeks.

She passed the body of InuYasha and continued to walk slowly but surely towards Naraku.

" What is it Kagome, my little Miko ? A problem?" He said in a snicker.

She didn't answer and didn't even seem to hear him. Her bow and arrows fall on the ground with a tumb sound, but she didn't even stop.

" Kagome !! " cried Sango, desperate, seeing her dear friend walking towards their worst enemy.

But Miroku hold her back. Something was not right with their young friend. But he didn't really know what, but was making him edgy.

Kagome finally came to a stop, not far away from Naraku.

Without a second, the air around her seemed to become electric. Her hair and clothes moved and flap slightly with a little wind, which had appear from nowhere and that was blowing on her, only on her.

Little by little her aura became finally visible. A fierce pink glow all around her body. Then, her eyes snapped open.

Her aura and powers flared to life…becoming more powerful, more suffocating and, in her eyes, you could see a pink flame dancing fiercely.

Naraku flinched and started to scream at the burning sensation on his skin.

Everyone look at each others, puzzled. They really didn't know what's happening.

Kagome raised one of her arms, palm facing the sky.

Naraku was screaming in pain more loudly. That's when they saw a bright little light coming from inside body and this light pierced his chest and came flying towards her: the jewel

The part of the jewel which was inside him started to be purified inside his body just due to the proximity of Kagome, without the need to touch it. The Shikon no Tama came to her and came to a stop on her extent hand. The dark hanyou, regaining his breathing, snarled angrily in her direction.

" Bitch ! the jewel is mine. You can't do anything against that, you pathetic fiftly human. I will kill you. The game end now. Your precious InuYasha can't save your life now. What are you feeling, knowing that he is now with the only person he really wish to be with : Kikyo " Ending his little speech with a smirk.

But He didn't obtain the result he was hoping. No shoot of anger, no pain, …Kagome didn't say a thing. She didn't even blink. Her eyes were still dancing with a pink flame of her powers.

Naraku left waves of miasma flying everywhere, seeking to gain time to prepare his next move.

Sango and Miroku started to have difficulties to breath and even kouga and Lord Sesshomaru cover their nose to avoid to inhale too much of the fool smell.

From the erratic raising and falling of her chest, Kagome was having difficulties to breathe too but didn't seem to acknowledge it. She just closed her eyes and didn't even made a move purifying the part of the miasma that was coming too close to her… _everything must end today_, was the only thought passing through her mind.

Naraku decided to attack now… he extended a tentacle and throw it towards her, trying to use the fog made by miasma as cover. When she didn't move away, he smirked. The tentacle went to pierce her shoulder, but she didn't even acknowledge it or let the jewel fell.

You could hear a scream cutting through the silence… but it was Sango. Kagome didn't even utter a word as if she hadn't even felt it.

She extended the other hand, this time, the palm towards him, her eyes still closed. The wind blow more powerfully around her little form. At that moment, she opened her eyes again accompanied with an explosion of purity powers catching Naraku in its inferno.

He screamed in agony some seconds, trying to fight against the purification, using his miasma and youki but nothing could stop it. In no time, he turned in nothing, just ashes.

Kagome'd dropped on her knees, tears still running down on her dirty face. She opened the hand which was containing the jewel… totally purified, shining almost happily in its pink self. At this moment, the shards she had around her neck came by themselves and put together the jewel. Kohaku's shard came too from the pocket of Sango. Kouga hissed a little when the two shards on his legs went out too…….. The jewel was now whole again, flying before her. Then, the light disappeared and the jewel fell on the ground.

Kagome put her hands on the grass and started to sob again…Her eyes slid closed and screamed. At that, a waves of purity exploded in every directions, sending every people flying further away from her, and killing the last low youkais still alive at the same time that they were destroying the youkais who had fallen.

After the explosion and the pain from her injuries, she fell on the ground, unconscious. The jewel light up again, fly and insert itself on her body. It was the last thing Kouga had saw before falling unconscious too.

The waves of purity were so powerful that she'd sent him crashing against a tree. It was the same for the others…even Sesshomaru was surprised.

When Kouga'd regained conscious, some seconds later, Kagome was still out cold with everyone fussing around her.

Slowly, she opened her eyes in a groan.

" Kagome !! " cried Shippo, jumping on her.

Little by little, the events of the day came back on her mind. She turned sharply and saw the unmoving body of her love. Miroku had just had the time to protect his body before the purification.

Tears appeared again in her eyes.

She raised and walked on unsure legs, with difficulties because of tiredness, toward Sesshomaru who was still there since his ward, Rin had insist that she didn't want to go before been assure Kagome was right.

" Bring him back. " She whispered.

He watched her with his as cold and impassible as always golden eyes but didn't say anything.

" please, I…I beg you…Bring him back please….use the Tensaiga." She said, a sob raking her poor body.

She ended by falling on her knees before the body of InuYasha with Sesshomaru standing just behind her.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother then at his sword. He gazed down at it for a moment, waiting for the usual pulse, but the Tensaiga wasn't reacting at all, which mean …

" I can't do anything, miko." He said smoothly, almost regretfully.

" what ?!" she said, jumping back on her feet, looking at the Lord in the eyes without blinking. " What do you mean you can't ? Bring him back, bring him back, bring him back !"

She screamed again and again, like a mantra, hitting the Lord on the chest each time with her small fists. He stayed without saying a thing, feeling waves of sorrow coming from her frele body. It was really unthinkable that the immense amount of powers from earlier had come from her small fragile human body. He let her for a moment until he finally caught her by her wrists, mindful to not hurt her any more that she already was with his claws.

" stop that, Miko." He said gently, almost shocking himself.

" Then bring him back, please" She all but begged him. Her pride wasn't important at the moment.

" Tensaiga can be use only when she wants and only one time. You can play with the death, Miko." He said a little more forcefully but still not as coldly as usually. Maybe the death of his half-brother, even if it seemed ridicule, had touched him more than he thought or it was the Miko. However it wasn't important.

With that, he turned around and started to walk out of the battlefield without uttering another word, his little pack following behind. They will take care of the half-breed's body, he was sure of that so he had nothing more to do there.

" But…" She started, her voice wavering, watching his back as he was walking smoothly away, and disappearing behind the trees out of the clearing.

Her voice broke, she remembered something now.

" Tensaiga had already revived InuYasha once, right ?" asked Miroku, more for himself than anything.

Kagome looked at the ground, hiding her eyes with her hair. Then spoke softly.

" the day of his birth…. InuYasha's father used the Tensaiga on his mother and may be on him…"

No one said another word after that for some minutes…until Kagome jerked her head up.

" The Jewel, where it is ? where…"

She stopped, feeling something. She put one hand on her side, finally able to pinpoint the localization of the jewel…she could clearly feel it but how had it come to be inside of her body again?

" How …"

" It inter your body when you was unconscious, by itself. Maybe, it feels more secure inside you so it retakes its previous place." Had told her the Monk, gently.

Kagome jumped on her feet, surprising everyone, and ran towards where had been the bodies of some youkais and took a fallen knife.

" Kagome, no !! "

" Please…make it go out again… I have to make a wish..."

But nobody made a move to do that for her, so she decided to do it herself. All of them started to scream around her and ran toward her to stop her.

She let the knife fall on the ground and fell on her knees.

She murmured:

" I can't do that…the wish would not be selfishness..."

She raised again and went to InuYasha's side, collapsing on him.

" I beg you…please forgive me…I can't bring you back…everything which happened was my fault…please forgive me."

And she cried. Sango came near her sister of heart and sat like she could with her injuries close to her. Kagome throw herself in her arms and cried…cried like she had never cried before. But sudenly, she stopped, the tears still running.

" Something wrong, Kagome-chan ?" Miroku asked as kindly as possible from his position.

" Where ? How ? … Naraku ?"

" I don't know. You walk toward him and waves of holy powers had errupt from you… Your power, I never feel power like yours Kagome, … so powerful. You purified him without even touch him." Explained the demon slayer.

" Kagome-sama (and he waited that they looked at him, for starting) I don't know how it is possible but your aura... is a lot more powerful than before. I don't know how to explain that…it is like if your pain and anger had free part of your powers which was still sleeping in you…and it is strange but it is like it is not the limit yet."

Silence.

Kagome turned her head to Sango, feeling suddenly really tired, her body aching all over

" Sango-chan, I'm sorry for Kohaku (Kouga was not here at this moment but just when the fight begun, Naraku took the shard which was on his back, so he had dead)"

Kagome slowly closed her eyes again and fell unconscious again.

" She is exhausted, too much power in a too little time. It's a wonder that her body had survived this ordeal in one piece. We have to go to see Kaede-sama and tell her that…everything is finished." Said Miroku, falling on the ground, the rush of adrenaline finally setting down.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

" After that, Kagome disappeared and the others went to the slayers' old village to burring the boy.

From what I have heard, three bear youkais attacked them during their travel. They hadn't stayed at the village of the miko Kaede for more than a day so I suppose they were still tired by the pain of their lost and the battle. I remember that they were rather badly injured. I don't really know the exact events, just that they are dead now." Finished Kouga, sitting down.

Everyone stayed silencious as if they were trying to digest the informations.

After a moment, the pregnant youkai (Lady of the Northern Lands) asked, more to herself than for anyone else, incredule :

" And after all that happened to her and her friends, she still wants to help us ?"

Ayame turned her head toward her and gave a small smile.

" I don't really know all of what'd happened during their years of hunt of Naraku…All I know is that if one day I have a problem, I know that she will be there to help me. I tried to kill her once, the first time, because I was jealous… but she was not mad at me, she even helped me. I never through about a friendship or any relationship of any sort with a human, beside kill them. She is the exception."

The Lady of the Northern Lands nodded, pensively, before turning toward Sesshomaru who seemed lost in his thoughts.

" Lord Sesshomaru, can we heard the story of this Miko ? "

" What ?? Don't tell me that you will accept the help of this fiftly human ?!" Screamed, outraged, a youkai Lord.

" Lord of the Eastern Lands, for now, I just wish to hear her story." She said, trying to pacify him. " If the story of the battle against the evil Naraku is true, it is important to know more of her. Having her at our side is better than against us. What do you thing Lord Sesshomaru? You are one of the people who'd known her for the longest period, aren't you a little bit curious to know the truth about her ? Something which can explain why she is so different from the others ?"

" Since when have you interest on the humans, Lady of the Northern Lands ?" retorked the Lord of the East.

She turned her head sharply toward him, her eyes flashing red.

" I have no interest in humans at all " She snarled. " I hate them. But this little miko intrigue me. She seems different, she really smell different too,… it is just curiosity."

" I agree with my mate, there is something really different with this human and even if the human race leave me totally indifferent, I wish to learn more about her. Prince Kouga or you Sesshomaru-sama, have you something more to say about her? You know her for years now. Is there something you know which can explain why she is, she speak, she wear things different from the others humans and of course an explanation of why her scent is so different from all the human I have ever see ?"

" I don't know what to say to you and what I can say, Lord of the Northern Lands, the simplest thing is to ask her directly." Proposed simply, the wolf prince.

" But why would she answer our questions which can be dangerous for her ? " ask the son of the Southern Lord.

Kouga looked at him and smiled, exposing his canines.

" It is why she is unique. Why did she come here to speak with Lord Sesshomaru in his own house, a youkai who had tried to kill her many times in the past? Why had she come here to offer her help to save the youkais when most of them who cross her path try to kill her ?"

" She is crazy ! "

" No, maybe it is only because she can see the good in anyone. Apport her help and make the others happy, protect are what she wish to do in her life and for her there is no different if you are youkai, hanyou or human. She never judge (smirk) and it is even stranger since she is a miko, who are normally train to hate anything that are not human. In another hand, she never has a proper training..."

Lord Sesshomaru stayed silent since the beginning and was listening attentively everything that was said around him. When he'd wake up this morning, never will he had ever guess what had come from this reunion, and it was only the beginning!

He had to admit, even if this made him sick in his stomach but he was intrigued too. From the first time this little miko had crossed his road, she'd never been afraid of him. Maybe some explanations would help him to finally erase totally her presence in his thoughts.

Finally, he'd taken the decision, and it was to satisfy his curiosity.

The idea of his brother who was dead for almost one year, coming back from the death to see her and make her come here precisely today, was leaving him perplexed, even when he knew that she wouldn't lie about something like that, and he disliked it. _but, perhaps, to learn things from her past will help this Sesshomaru to understand why she is not afraid of him._ So many questions about only a mere ningen was driving him really mad and after he had satisfied his curiosity, he will never think about her again and even maybe kill her. Yes, it was what he will do. His decision was taken.

" Jaken."

" Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!"

" Lead the Miko back here."

" Hai, my Lord."

He grunted something colorful under his breath but when he saw the dead glare he was receiving from his Lord, he stopped instantly and ran out to seek the miko.

8888888888888888888888888888

AN :

End of this chapter. Whoo, pretty long, isn't it ?

I hope you like it. See ja !

Sweetest Angel


	6. Chapter 5:presentation and truth

Disclaimer : just to say that I still don't own InuYasha… My life suck :)

Chapter 5 :

Presentation and truth

Kagome walk in the long corridor. She is a little nervous to know their decision. Will they accept her help or will they try to kill her instead ? She really don't know… The only thing she knows is that even the presence of the two wolfs will not be enough to prevent her death if the Lords want it…

For now, she just follows Jaken who leads her towards the reunion room again.

Shippo, perch on her shoulder can feel her nervousness and it's not help him to calm down himself. To be in the castle of the powerfull and frightening daiyoukai, Lord of the Western Lands is already a traumatic situation for the young kitsune but if his protector, his mother figure is uneasy too….it's make him more afraid. Just let hope everything will be ok.

8888888888888888888888

Some minutes after running out to seek the miko, Jaken, following by the three un-wanted « guest » arrive in front of the diner room. Kagome, with her bag still on her back and Shippo and Kirara on each shoulder, enter the room.

She walk toward the table and stop

- What is your decision, Sesshomaru ? I just want you to know that even if you say no, I will not go back until everything end. It is my mission, again, and I will do it alone if necessary.

Kagome said to them, prying that her voice didn't show the obvious : she fears for her life. Even if she have a lot of power now, she doesn't control them so if they decide to kill her, they can do it easily. But she is not alone…she just hope that she didn't jeopardize the life of Shippo when she let him come with her, Kirara too…So she tried to appear sure of herself and her ability to protect them even against powerfull youkais like the demon lords.

It seems that her little acting was enough because they don't seem to see that she is afraid…or at least they do like they didn't see or fell it.

- Human, we would like to know some things about your past

- Kagome ( she turns towards the wolfs) they would like to know how everything start, the quest,… I acknowledge that I'm curious too.

She is a little more decontract…they don't want to kill her….yet

- There are some things…I'm not sure I can speak about them without put my familly and my only way to see them in danger. Really little know this secret. Except my family there is only Shippo, Kirara and Kaede-sama who know…beside them, the only others who one day known are now…all dead. I know I can put my confidence in Kouga-kun and Ayame and it is time to you to know really who i am … Even you Sesshomaru, I know that if you say you will keep the secret and don't use it against me, your honor will prevent you to do anything and you will keep your world … but how can I be sure the others will not use the information ? Sesshomaru can you assure me that everything I will say will never be used against me ?

- Miko, nothing that you will say here will come out of this room. For the others, ask them. I can take the responsability of their acts. It is your choice.

She raise her glance towards the demon lord of the west and he nodds quietly.

- Ok, Sesshomaru. Thank you for your honestly

- May be we should present ourselves to you before you start your story. Propose the pregnant youkai.

Kagome nodd. Some seconds passed in silence

- It seems that I have to start. My name is Kira, Lady of the Northern Lands.

It is a bear youkai. She had long back hair and the most hypnotising and piercing blue eyes of the world. They are really clear, more close to white than blue. She wore a red kimono which make her hair and eyes more breathtaking. And of course, she is pregnant.

- Hiro, Lord of the Northern Lands.

He is a bear youkai too. The difference is that his eyes are brown…or more pecisely almost black. But, they seems to eld some kindness if not then he would even more frightening.

- Murco, Lord of the Southern Lands

- Kugayi, Lady of the Southern Lands

- Lady of the Easthern Lands

- Lord of the Easthern Lands

- Hanto, Heir of the Southern Lands

The southern family seems to be birds youkais, really frightened birds youkai. For the easthern lands, kagome doesn't what kind of youkai they are, but really cold looking one. They don't even tell their name to her. Not really a good sign.

She acknowledges every of them, politely. She can feel the hate from some of them that make her shivere but she ignore it. It is not a new thing. Most of youkais never jump from happiness when they are in the same room than a miko.

- It is an honor to meet everyone of you.

So, if you agree to keep who I really am, than I can start.

They agree.

- Ok. But I have to prevent you. You risk to have some difficulties to believe me but it is the truth.

Shippo and Kirara jump on the table and sit just before Ayame and Kouga. Kagome put her big yellow bag close to her on the ground and start

- So, before I start, don't interupt me to say that you don't believe me or else. If you have questions, I will answer gladly.

They all nodd (all but not Sesshomaru, of course)

- The simplest is for me to relate how I meet all my travel companions and the others who are here. But it is best if I start from the beginning.

The clothes I wear are nothing strange or anything you can think … This is the standard uniform which is wear by all the girl who go to school across all the Japan. Every young school girl wear it.

Murmur

- the explaination is that I live … or more simpler here it is the Feodal Era, the Sangoku Jidai. In others worlds approximatly 500 years before I was born. I… I come from the future. The 21th century to be more precise. Oh and, in my time, there is not youkais or hanyous only humans… The dominant race on the Earth.

- She is crazy - liar -…

- It's the truth ! yell Shippo

Calmly, Kagome go on

- Let me finish to explain before say anything. So, like I say, no youkai in my time. Youkais are just in stories which are tell to the children, … a myth. Even me, before arrived here, before my 15th birthday, I was sure that you aren't real, you don't exist, only on the imagination. No one know that you one day have really exist.

So, I live in a shrine own by my familly, my grand father, my mother and my brother. The shrine will be exactly where today is InuYasha forest. The tree where he was pinned during fifty years is one of the last thing still there in my time. This is the sacred tree of my family. The other thing is an old well. Today, it is in the middle of a clearing…it is named the bone eater well. In my time, it is in a batiment scelled…or at least which was scelled before everything start. This is the two only link between the two times. The Miko, who was the previous guardian of the Shikon no Tama, is the one who pinned InuYasha. She was too the undead miko who was bring back by Urusae. The youkai witch couldn't revive totaly the miko because she was already re-incarnate so she had to steal the soul of the deads.

- How she can be reincarnate in this little time ?

- No, smile sadly Kagome, KiKyo was…I'm her reincarnation. To be able to walk on the earth again, she carried a part of my soul

- Why does she pin the half-breed ?

She wince a little at the worlds « half-breed » but

- It was because of Naraku

Stunny face

- At this moment, he was not aleady Naraku, but an human bandit Onigumo. He was burned and he hid in a cave. Kikyo take care of his wounds. Onigumo lusted after her. But she loved InuYasha like… he her (she drop her head)

- But that was not the same since she wanted him to become human with the jewel. Says Shippo

Kagome smiles sadly to him before go on

- Onigumo was jealous so he let his body being eat by hundreds low youkais and become Naraku. He attacked InuYasha transforming in Kikyo and the same for her. He wanted to taint the jewel but Before dying she ask to her little sister, kaede to burn her body with the jewel so that it will stay pure. I suppose it is why the jewel appear in my body, but I don't really understand

- How you come to come here ? ask Ayame

- The day of my 15th birthday, just before school, I saw my brother close to the house of the well. I went in to go seek my cat, Buyo. But when I entered the house, the scells rompted and a centipede youkai catch me and throw me down the well with her. When I climbed out of the well, I was in a clearing. I was perturbed to not see the shrine so I looked around and saw the sacred tree. I run towards it. It is at this moment that I saw InuYasha, pinned at the base of the tree, he was sleeping. The first thing I did ( she smile) was to touch his ears to see if they was real. Some villagers come and attacked me because they through I was a youkai because of my clothes. But Kaede release me. The centipede youkai come again after me yelling that I have to give her the jewel. I didn't understand what she was talking about but she started to destroy the village so I run towards the forest. When I passed before him, InuYasha was awaked and didn't stop to call me Kikyo here Kikyo there, how I betrayed him. I become angry and yell that I didn't know any Kikyo. At this moment He understood and asked me to release him when the centipede arrived. The youkai bit my side and the jewel come out. I release InuYasha and he killed easy the centipede. But after he attacked me.

- InuYasha try to kill you ? (Shippo)

- Hai. And more than once. I run with the jewel at a moment if I hadn't fall, I can had been cut in half by him. Kaede arrived and put a necklace around his neck so that I could subdue him

- I loved that necklace

- Hai, I saw it Shippo. You even provoque him to attack you so I had to cried « OSWARI » (Shippo and Kagome at the same time) to save you.

She smile, but it disappear rapidly

- After some attacks, a corbel youkai humans eater took the jewel so for the first time of my life I used a arrow but it touch not only the youkai but also the jewel, shatting it.

She paused to see if some one will say something. When no sound arrived she go on

- After InuYasha compared me again and again with Kikyo, say I was stupid and he didn't like my smell – which I learn after that it was the opposite – that he had not use of me I become angry sit him and I ran home

To resume, I was eating with my family when he come in my house yelling that I have to go back that I have no right to leave

My mother did exactly the same thing than me and touch his ears.

Don't look at me like that, I couldn't help his ears was so cute so fuzzy so…

My brother was overexciting about him being a half demon and all. After that, He became his new hero. (Kagome smiles) He called him Inu no - ni – chan all the time.

And my grand father tried to make him disappeared with his ofudas, which really didn't work, but my gramps don't understand it. It is at this moment that we started to travel together to collected the jewel shards.

The first one we met, beside the demons wanting the jewel, was you, Sesshomaru.

Can I relate some part of the story or you prefer do it

Silence

- To make short, Sesshomaru wanted the Tessaiga, the sword left to InuYasha by his father, since Sesshomaru received the Tensaiga. He trapped InuYasha to discovered the place of Inu no Taisho's tomb. The way to go there was in the right eye of InuYasha. Sesshomaru went first with Jaken and we followed. Sesshomaru can't touch the sword because of the protecting spell on it. She was created to protect, protect InuYasha mother so humans. InuYasha can touch it but don't descelled it. It's me, by accident, who took the sword when Sesshomaru start to win against InuYasha. I will always remember to face of Jaken and Sesshomaru as well when I took the sword. At that, Sesshomaru like he acknoledged my presence for the first time, throwed at me some of his poison. It is the first time that he tried to kill me and not the last one (with a timid smile)

A lot of them gasped when she speak about the poison

- But the Tessaiga protect me.

After coming out of the stomac of InuTaisho, Sesshomaru was in his true form, a enormous white dog. InuYasha said that he will protect me and that transform the sword in a big fang, the true form of Tessaiga. (some of the Lords look rapidly the sword exposed before returning their glance on the miko) During this fight, InuYasha cutted the left arm of Sesshomaru.

Silence. Neither of Lords dare to look at the demon Lord of the Western Lands.

- Some times later, we come across a little kitsune

- Hey, that's me !

- Yeah Shippo that was you. His father was killed by the thunder brothers because of shards. Shippo stole mine to use it to revenge his father. When the brothers attacked I tried to protect Shippo and one of them kidnapped me. With InuYasha, we succeed to kill the two brothers and Shippo start to travel with us.

- But InuYasha was not really happy about that

- Hai, but at this moment I did'nt care if he liked it or not. You was alone, a orphan and I certanly couldn't leave you.

Some adventures later, we come across a monk, Miroku. In fact he fell on me. He wanted the shards I posseded and he kidnapped me, the bonus prize. A monk…Hummmph, a pervert, yes !

After InuYasha saved me, Miruku-sama explained to us that Naraku cursed his grand-father and all his descendant by a kasaana. The hole in the palm of his hand can trap anything in it, but one day it aspire its own host in it. His grand father died like that, like his father, who died in front of his son…It is like that the hentai come with us.

After, ….Oh I almost forgot, I'm sorry. I was kidnapped, I know what you think again, by wolves. (she smile). When I woke up I was in a cave, or a dent, with wolves all around me. Shippo was frightened, like me. And one of them, a wolf youkai spoke to me. Kouga. For start I almost ended like a meal for the wolves but after they known I can see the shards, they wanted that I help.

Kouga glubbed.

She smile at him

- don't worry Kouga-kun

So he changed his mind and wanted me like his mate. InuYasha come and we killed the paradise birds. It is at this moment that Ginka and Hakkaku start to call me sister.

After that, each time we come across Kouga, with InuYasha they fighted.

Kouga smile at the souvenir.

- Some times later, we come across a demon slayer. She tried to kill InuYasha because Naraku after make her little brother to kill all the slayers and almost Sango and in another hand prevent youkais that the slayers village was ungarded, he said to her that it was InuYasha who killed all the villagers. Kohaku, her brother, died during the fight and Naraku revived him, using a jewel shard that he had tainted to controlled him.

Sango-chan was really injured but Naraku gave her a shard so she didn't fell the pain. InuYasha didn't fight back, just maintain a distance. We succeed to make her understood that she was manipulated and we asked her if she wanted to travel with us. She was ashamed to have attack us but she eventually accept.

A little earlier before met her, we passed her village and we burred all the people and we found Kirara, the only surviving.

Naraku was a specialist to control the others emotions. After two years of battle and hunt we killed him. I have to say I don't remember what exactly happened during this fight. After InuYasha fall by saving you Sesshomaru, everything is a blur. All I know was what the others said to me. After all that happened, I come back home.

Come back here, was to difficult for me and with the jewel in me again I could risk that someone take it, since I'm alone now.

She take a profound inspiration

A week after I come back in my time…InuYasha come for the first time to see me to say to me that Sango-chan and Miroku-sama….

Shippo come in her arms

Time passed and he come sometimes to speak to me, to comfort me.

Tend ays ago, he said that I have to move on and make me promised three things. One of them was to me to come here precisely today to speak to Sesshomaru.

Silence.

- How can web e sure that this story of future is real ?

Shippo start to be agited and he jump on the table to be face to face with her

- Kagome ! Kagome !

She look at him

- Do you have this thing of your time. You know the thing you used to make us see your house once ?

- My portable ?

- Hai !

- Yes, I think I have it in my bag. Good idea Shippo !

He puff proundly making her giggles

She excavates her bag during at least two minutes before found it and show it happily.

- But only one or two person will can watch the images. The sreen is too small. The others will have to just listen.

They nodded.

- Can I watch ? (Lady of the North)

- Hai (smiling gently to her). Just let me turn on it

- What is that thing ?

- Oh, it is a telephone portable. A telephone is a machin with which you can speak with any other people who have one too, even if the person is really far, even others countries. You just have to know the number of the other phone. You can speack to the person like if she is in the same place than you.

Today, they can take pictures and even make films. A photo can be compare to a paint but it instantaneous. A film is the recording of a lot of pictures with the sound too. It is really difficult to explain

They all look at her like she was crazy

- Ok, may be it is simpler if I show you

Tha lady of the Northern lands sit with her mate close to her. Ayame and kouga stand just behind them to try to see the world of their young miko friend.

- here, it is a video a make at my house a little time before the last fight. Push this button when you are ready.

She take a chair and Shippo and Kirara settle on her lap.

The youkais are really nervous.

The video start :

8888888888888888888888

- Hi guys ! it's Kagome like you can see. That's my bedroom. My bed, my desk,…

- oy, wench

- InuYasha

- What are you doing wench ? You are late !

- Yeah, yeah I know InuYasha but the food are not ready and I wanted to make this video for Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede back to the feodal era. They can't come here in my time so I make this surprise for them, since you are the only one who can travel throw the well.

- Whatever. Hurry the shards don't wait. We have to found the last ones before Naraku.

- Naraku (at the same time) I know. You don't stop to repeat that.

- But you still seems to don't understand. You are always late…(he cuts his speech himself) What is this thing ?

- Like I say, but you never listen to me, I make a video for the others. And that thing like you say is my gift from my oncle Aki. It's a portable telephone. The same thing like the yellow one close to the kitchen but this one you can carry it everywhere….but I will not use it a lot since I am all the time in the past…

- Sister, you… Inu no nichan you are here !

But InuYasha don't have the time to react before that Souta jump on him and embrace him quickly

He takes his hand

- Come with me. Uncle Aki send me a new video game. Come, come

And he draw him out of the bedroom.

- Kagome, murmur desesperently InuYasha

When they close the door behind them she giggles

- so, guys this was my little brother souta and if you did see it InuYasha is his super hero, she says grinning

What I was saying…oh yes I will do a little turn of my house.

So, here, it is the bathroom. Don't hate me Sango (she giggles) That is the bedroom of my brother, here my mother's, and there my grand father.

This is the living room. I know there is a lot of strange things for you guys so you can ask questions when you will watch this film.

Oh, and this is my mother. Hi, mom !

- Hi Kagome….what are you doing with your phone ?

- I make a video for the others back to feodal era since they can come here

- That's really sweet, my dear. Hey ! Will you do it for us too. I would really like to see your friends back there

- Sure mom

- Thanks a lot

At this moment, Souta and InuYasha come back from Souta's room.

- don't be mad Inu no ni chan. You are not gifted for video game that's all

- keh ! (he says crossing his arms on his cest)

Kagome grin

- let me guess, you lost ? she asks innoscently

- yeah, twice and now he don't want to play again at this game. Bad loser !

InuYasha groawls and Kagome giggles. Watching them, Kagome's mother smile.

- good morning, InuYasha

- 'morning

Kagome exit the house and arrive towards the tree.

- And here guys, it is the sacred tree. A little bigger than like you know him, ne ? The sacred tree of my familly and the tree of InuYasha….

- A very important tree for our family

Kagome : eeep !

- Mom ! I don't hear you come

- Sorry to surprise you Kagome dear

- It's all right

- Can I say something to your friends, Kagome ?

- Sure

- So, Kaede-sama, houshi-sama, Sango and Shippo-chan, hi. So like I said, this tree is really important, beside being sacred for our shrine, he is also for the Higurashi. It's under that tree that I see Kagome's father for the first time

- Really ?

- Hai. It's under that tree that we have our first kiss, it is where we married. (she smile) It's here that Kagome start to walk, Souta too. It is a pleasant place…I remember something. When Kagome was a little girl, she was really energic and she climbed on trees all the time.

- Oh no Mom, please don't do that

She smiles again but don't stop

- And more precisely this one. She said that he was magic and may be he could help her to be close to her father

- I don't remember this part….are you sure, Mom ?

- Hai. You said that your father could see you better from the heaven because of the magie of the tree. So one day, you decided to live in this tree

- Ouch…Are you sure that you want to tell them that….it is really embarrassing

- But it is little things like that , that make you, you, my dear.

So…Oh yes, you decided to stay in the tree and you climbed the most hight you could. You staid in here for hours and you was almost asleep when your brother come to seek you. When he cried that diner was on the table you almost fall from the tree, hanging up only by your legs

- Yeah and she was wearring a dress which raised almost on your head because you was upside down. Never more laugh in my life !

- Souta ! she says turning around

He laugh like mad making the mother smile

- That was one of the most humiliating day of my life ! and I refused to climb in a tree again for one year !

Oh, my…I can already heard the comments of Miroku-sama… I prevent you if you say one thing when you will watch this video I swear you will never have to ask again at any girl to bear your child for a reason you really don't want to know, got it ?

- You really think it is necessary to menace your friend ? You really thing He will mock you ?

- Who, Miroku ? I think I can already hear him grin from here, this pervert ! I still don't understand how he can be a monk, gropping every girl he come across

- Your friend is strange…but you was only a little girl at this moment !

- And you think that can stop him ?! Hell we saw him one day ask a girl who didn't seems to be more old than Rin !

- Who is Rin ?

- Oh it is a little girl who lives back in the past, very sweet. I think she can have approximatly the age of Souta

- You mean he ask to…

- Yeah, things are really different in the past. Girls are married really earlier than here but that was to much. Don't worry with Sango-chan we make him understand (grinning). He is really a nice guy if you put apart his hentai side. Don't worry, he is innofensive

- Ok…I trust your judgement

- Thanks mom

- You would go eat your breakfast and finish to prepare your things. InuYasha must wait and finish to eat by now.

- Yeah, but I have to finish the visit and I still don't film grand pa

- Sis, I can do that

- What do you mean, Souta ? suspiciousely

- I can finish the visit since you eat your breackfast with Inu oniichan

- Ok little brother, but be careful with my phone

- I hate when you call me that, poutting

- I know, that's why I like it so much. She says, giving the cell phone.

- You are evil, you know that ?

She grins.

- thanks, Souta. She says, running towards the house

He laugh quietly. Sometimes, his sister is more childish than him.

- So Souta, you want to start from where ? ask his mother

- I thinking….

But he is cut in his speech by a loud noise. They look each other and say at the same time : Grand pa

He runs towards the noise came from, where the old things of the shrine are stocked.

- Are you ok, Grand pa ?

The old man is on the ground, with some pieces of which seems to have being a vase, crying like a baby.

When he raise his eye toward the door and spot Souta, he stops

- What are you doing with the gift of your sister ?

- She makes a video for the others from the past, her friends from the other side of the well since they can't come here like Inu onii chan. She is in the kitchen with InuYasha so I continue the visit for her. You want to say something, Gramps ?

- I have nothing to say… just Hello and protect well my only grand daugther

- Inu no ni chan is here for that, he is really strong

- Yeah, this demon…

- And don't worry, Kagome is really strong too…but don't say to her that I say that

With that, he leaves to continue the visit.

- So there, it is where the well is

He approachs slowly but don't go down by the stairs…rapidly, he turn around and go out the house of the well and he stops and starts :

- you know, it's my fault that everything happened. It's because I was afraid that onee-chan went close to the well to seek Buyo…and this demon caught her and dragued her to the other side…In one way, I'm happy since she free Inu onii chan and by that he could come here, but…

- Don't worry Souta

He turn around to see his mother

- But it's all my fault…She could have…One day she could not come back and i twill be only my fault !

- Don't say that

- But that's true. She is in danger because of me. I can't understand why she…

But his words died in his throat.

- She will never be mad at you for that, Souta. Even if you tease each other and sometimes fight, she loves you. Your sister could do anything for you even if she likes to make you angry. She could never be angry at you even when she is angry (she smile quietly)

He comes to her and huge her.

- You think she can pardon me ?

- Souta I don't see for what she would pardon you. It was her destiny to travel to the past through the old well or InuYasha would still be pinned to the sacred tree. And you know she can be mad to someone very long, you see the evidence with InuYasha. Don't worry sweetheart. But if you are not sure, you can go ask her…

- What ?! No, never !

- It's not a crime to care for your big sister, you don't have to be ashamed

- May be but never I will say or ask something like that ! ne-ver !

- Like she can't say things like that to you too

- Yeah, that's the rule, never say something or speak about things like that

- But that's your sister

- That's why !

- Ok, ok, I give up. Can we go to see if she finish her breackfast.

When they arrived, InuYasha is on the floor, playing with Buyo and Kagome finish to put the last things in her famous big yellow bag. She turn around towards her brother

- Have you finish Souta ?

- Yeah. Grand pa didn't want to speak. He just said hello and to protect you. But I say to him that Inu Onii chan is there for that so he can be in peace.

- Fortunetely that I'm here or she would have been dead already !

She fulminates

- Like you, so we are quite !

- I don't need protection wench but you, you are too stupid to protect yourself

- InuYasha….Oswari !!

He falls, face against his best friend the Earth.

She walk and passing him, add :

- Baka !

When the spell broke : - What's that for wench ?

She ignores him et continue to walk towards the well.

He doesn't move. He waited an other sit but it never came. He was leave alone.

- Oi, Kagome

She still ignores him, trying to calm down and :

- Sorry guys but like you can see, even here, InuYasha is still an idiot and a, a…

She is so angry that she can speak. At this moment, before InuYasha answers something, stupid like always, Souta jumps on him to say good bye.

They exchange their good bye (or more precisely everyone beside our hanyou friend).

- So, we see you on the other side so I end the video there to be sure to not broke my cell phone. Bye.

End of the first video.

88888888888888888

Kagome doesn't move from her chair. She seems lost in her throughs. Everyone look at her when waves of emotions wash on her leading the young miko close to tears.

After a moment, she raise her head, her eyes still not really focused.

- Kagome, are you alright ?

- Hai, don't worry Kouga-kun

- Did you…did you make this other video like you said in this one ?

888888888888888888

AN : End of the chapter 5.

I hope you like it. Sorry to have update only now, I have my exams and all….

In the next chapter, they will watch others videos and Kagome will realise the last wish of InuYasha. See ya !

Review, please !

Sweetest Angel


	7. Chapter 6:Souvenirs and surprise!

Disclaimer : InuYasha is the property of ….someone else :D

Absolutely not me…life is unfair, doesn't it ?

_Previously in the chapter 5 :_

_Kagome was asked who she really is…She explained how she come across all her travel companions and the youkais present to the reunion. They didn't really believe her so she made them watch a video from her home on her cell phone. She was ask now if they can watch the video from her deceased friends…_

Chapter 6 :

Souvenirs…and surprise !

Kagome was still a little lost in her throughs when Kouga, the wolf prince asked her if she had made the other video, there, in the past.

In fact, Kouga is a little disturbed to ask that to her. She is obviously still in pain by her lost…but the first one, even if you can see his former enemy for the attention of the young miko only a few seconds, this make him nostalgic somewhere and he want to see all of them at least once more…But he will never, even under tortures, admits that somewhere he miss the famous hanyou…even in death, never !

He is curious to see how was InuYasha in reality…since he never saw him in other situations than when he interposed himself between Kagome and him or defending the life of his group.

Kagome was take back by the question and reflect during some seconds. But she decide that he, they have the right to see it

- Hai. Shippo-chan, can you put the next one, like I show you, please ?

She speak with a little voice making some people in the room to be anxious for her… but not all of them, of course. Kouga regrets almost instantly to have ask that, cursing mentally his curiousity. The three others who watch the video look at her, try to judge if it was a good idea to stir up painfull and still recents events…

Without giving a proper answer, Shippo jump on the table and put the next video before coming back on the lap of the miko.

88888888888888888

It seems to be a camp

- Hello Mom, Gramp pa, Souta. Like promised mom, a little film of my friends from this side of the well.

Here it is Sango-chan, there Miroku-sama, the little neko here is Kirara the friend of Sango and there this little lovely ball of fur it's Shippo.

Everyone say hi.

-And of course on the top of this three, there is InuYasha. (She says, showing with one finger the closest three where the hanyou is sitting).

She prevents that she put the phone on the rock so that she can film during their meal.

InuYasha seems really unhappy. It's normal…not Ramen tonight ! ( :) )

Everything is held normally…until they can heard a scream : « HENTAI » and the noise of a slap, sending the young monk look at the grass from a lot closer.

- But my dear Sango, it's not my fault. My hand have a mind of herself

- Yeah, of course

- Lady Kagome, please come to my rescue

- And why would I do that, Miroku-sama ? I remember really well that you gropped me when I was preparing our meal and you said exactly the same excuse…be happy, you are still conscious

- But that can easy change, adds the slayer fulminating

- I'm so misunderstood

Sango and Kagome look at each other before brush in laugher

- of course Houshi-sama - Yeah, you are so innocent, giggled

Soupir

The meal continu peacefully until : a problem. One fish but two predators : InuYasha and Shippo.

They jump on it at the same time, but of course it's the hanyou who catch it first.

- Hey, it's mine !

- In your dreams, Runt

- I'm younger and still growing. It must be mine

- I'm more stronger and I have to fight to protect your body in growth so it is mine

With that, he eat the fish. They fight during a moment and like always, Inu win. Kagome finally give her half eaten fish to Shippo.

After that, they clean everything and the girls take their things to bath. Shippo go with them since today there isn't a private discution. Before leaving, they tell to Miroku to stay where he is that they can protect themselves during their bath so they don't need him near at all.

Some minutes after they leave, Miroku get up and take the direction to where the girls disappear in the woods. But he is rapidly catch up

Jumping just in front on him :

- where do you think you are going, Monk ? crossing his arms on his chest

- Oh, InuYasha…euh…nowhere just a little walk before going to sleep

- Keh ! And by the purest hasard, the direction of your « little walk » is precisely towards the springs where Kagome and Sango are…Perverted monk

- Someone have to go to…to be sure they are safe. It is dangerous in the woods the night

- Stop your excuses Miroku, you just want to spy on them. The only danger for them there, it is you

- Ok, ok it's true, but i'm not the only one who die of desire to go

- Pardon ?

- Don't play the innocent, you desire almost as much than me to go to see them bathe

- Stop your stupidity Monk

- No one blame you my friend, Lady Kagome have a really beautiful and perfect body with every form at the good place…but you already know that, aren't you, InuYasha ? innoscently

- I don't know what you are talking about (trying to mask his blushing face)

- Of course you don't InuYasha (grinning). Can we go now, before they finish ?

But when he start to walk :

-No, you stay here, perverted Monk

He catchs him but a little violent. When Miroku touch the ground, he is knock out.

At the same moment, a noise in the bushes draw his attention : Kagome.

- What happens ? designating the unmoving Miroku

- Oh, Euh…. I stop him before he had the time to go spy at you

He says that, try to cover his face growing more and more red.

- Oh ! So I suppose I have to thank you, InuYasha.

But she seems, by her answer, to have see something different in the comportement of the hanyou, eyeing him suspisciously like to try to guess what cross his mind at the moment.

Feeling her inquisitive glance on him, the poor hanyou jump to one feet to the other, trying to think rapidly at a way to stop that torture. He didn't do anything wrong so why did he feel so….guilty. Stupid monk with his stupid suggestive through and inquisition

- Why are you already here, Kagome ? trying to change the subject, and happy to see her back to her normal self, stopping her inquisitive glances

- Oh, I just forget something

With that, she walk towards the phone and turn it off.

8888888888888888888

This time, when the video ends and all the glances turn in her direction, Kagome through that she could have melt from the shame, her face burning from her blush.

- Kagome…you know I have something to say to you

- I listen, Shippo (happy to direct everyone on a different subject)

- I made others video things when you didn't look

She is, to say the least, really stun

- I don't know if it's a good idea but may be it's important that you at least listen them

- Ok, Shippo. Her curiosity awaken

888888888888888888

The camp. The night is still young. They just went to sleep … but Kagome can't sleep. Her glance travel on all her companions before stop on the hanyou. No tree tonight, so there he is, back against a rock, sleeping. Perfect, she through.

She smile lightly and delicatly, no wanted to awake any of them, walk toward the hanyou. She fall on her knees quietly before him. No reaction. She raise her hands towards the top of his head when they are catch, provoquing an « eeep ! » escaping from the young woman mouth

- What do you thing you are doing, wench ?

- No…nothing

- Feh.

- Oh ok. Please InuYasha let me

- No

- But

- No

- Why not ?

- What it is with the women of this family and my ears ?

- I can help there are so fuzzy, so cute

- They are not cute

- Of course they are ! Please let me rub them

- No

- But you like it

- I do not

- You like it and the last time I rubbed them when we were alone You purred

- I do not purr !!

- If you say so…5 minutes ?

- No

- 5 secondes

- I say no

- You are not funny, poutting and positioning her back against the rock

She soupir. After a moment, she put her head on his shoulder

- I through you was mad

- I am

- You should go back in your sleeping bag thing. It's not comfortable for you here

- Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine there.

She soupire again but not the same kind of soupir.

- Do you know where the little runt is ?

- He said he will go back rapidly. He went with Kirara.

He blush lightly, passing his arm around her waist, bringing her back more close to him, profiting to brush his thumps on her necked flesh under her pyjamas shirt,on all the way : back, hip, stomach.

Kagome shiver a little, blush too but doesn't protest at all.

InuYasha smile.

- Good night, InuYasha. She whispered before falling asleep

- 'Night…Kagome

At this moment, we can heard a grin before the video was turn off.

(It was Shippo. The kind of grin he made when a was the enemy, because infected by a parasite, in an episode of the anime. For the ones of you who watched the anime:) )

888888888888888

When the video was finished, all the watchers' glances turn toward her again. She is red like a tomato, thinking back of what InuYasha did this night and the reaction of her body.

Three of them have a smile of their face.

In the room, you can't see anyone beside them, have a reaction.

Like always, Sesshomaru stay impassible, but in his mind he smile at the antic of the young miko with his half brother's ears. Strange human, indeed.

He can understand that it was difficult to him, her obviously liking of his ears, because after all, they were the most evident proof that he was neither human or pure blooded youkai. It was easily to guess that he really didn't like them. He almost laugh at the idea of InuYasha purring when his ears are rubbed. This information would have been priceless during their oral fight. He could have make him really bad. But, he will never be able to use this against his brother. That make him a little sad. Not that he regrets his brother, just their fights, an interesting form of relaxation from the stress of his rang. He is really disgusting by his own throughs, and push it away.

Shippo take the cell phone and put the other one on.

8888888888888888

The camp, another day.

- Why are you so strange InuYasha ? You stay often alone to think…Is everything ok ? ask Kagome, worried, sittind by his side

- I'm perfectly fine

- Hmmfh…liard

- Leave me alone, wench

- InuYasha, why don't you want to speak to me ? Often you ignore me…Did I do something wrong ?

- Don't be stupid wench, I'm fine and I don't ignore you

- Of course you did, you do that often since sometimes now. Since what happened when she…

- Don't continu

She turn around to not face him. She seems really hurt emotionally

- You are mad at me ? I'm sorry if this time I couldn't save her, but I think it was what she wanted or known that would happen

- I don't think so

- What ?! She was the one asking me to fire an arrow on her, saying that would free her and may be killed Naraku (she was in the arms of him when she died) but when she fell on the ground she said that she was free now when I asked why she was dieing (again) she said that I finished to purified the part of my soul she held. (Kagome start to cry, but do not stop) I think she known exactly what would happened. She found her peace now. Even if it's difficult for you, she couldn't walked in this clay body always, her place are not on the Earth anymore. Don't be mad at me, I saved her « life » some times, even risking mine, for someone who try to kill me almost each time she saw me, trying to drag you in hell. She was the one who stole me the close to half jewel to give it to Naraku permitting him to create offsprings. She even worked with him against you, against us at the begining (she scream more and more noisely). It's not my fault what happened. She was dead fifty years ago already ! (she calm down a little). I know that you are sad that…you loved her but you don't have to avoid me for something I'm not the cause in reality. Since the first time that she tried to kill me, I could have call back this piece of my soul stolen, but I didn't do that…because of you. I'm not her !!!!

- I know you are not her. You are nothing like her.

She stops and looks at him

- What do you mean InuYasha ? It is a good thing or a bad thing for you ?

He doesn't answer. She become angry again

- Of course I'm not her or like her. And you want to know I'm really happy for that. Never I could do what she did…make others suffer and kill without any reason. Never have confidence in anyone even the people you supposed to love… I'm nothing like her that's right (she cry again) But you, you are like her

At that he raise his head and look at her

- What do you mean wench ?

- Nothing, forget it

- No, you are going to say to me why you said that, now !!!

- You are kind of like her because you make me suffer !

- Keh ! And how I do that, wench ?

- You perfectly know how. You know what I feel. You know that each time you went to see her, you know what that did to me. I said that I accepted that you still love her, I would never ask you to choose and that I will still stay by your side even if each time you leave to see her my heart broke. Each time I saw you embrancing, or…kissing. But the worst is that you promised me, in the tomb of your father that you will always protect me, but after that she was bringing back…Each time you saw her soul catchers you didn't even think there is danger or not, you just leave. I was kidnapped by Naraku and by how many others. I almost die I don't know how many times. You known that Naraku wanted me die but you leave me alone to go see a corpse !

- Stop yelling at me wench, you are worst than me

- What ?!?

- You, you known what you risked but on your side you did worst…I still didn't know what happened between you and the wampy wolf

- What ? What Kouga have to do in the story ? And nothing happened in his dent, ok ? When He kidnapped me he wanted to give me to his wolves to eat !

- And what did you do to make him change his mind, wench ?

- Who do you think am I ? I didn't do anything ! It's just because I can see the shards

- So by magic he passed from wanting to kill you at crying everywhere that you are his woman, eh ?!? Don't give me that crap ! There is nothing between you but you always defend him

- Kouga-kun is just my friend and don't expect me to stay still when you try to kill any of my friends, baka ! You are as much stupid one than the other. Each time you see each other, you fight like kids. How can you insinuate that I could have do anything. You certainly did more with her than I never did and I didn't saw all your « rendez-vous ».

She get up.

- Where do you think you are going wench ?

- Where do you think I go, I come back home baka, baka, BAKA ! OSWARI !!

And she run from the camp,….crying

InuYasha, after a moment, go out of the hole, his ears flattened, disappearing in his hair, looking at the direction she went, his eyes downcast, soupiring

Noise in the bushes and :

- How can you do that to her, InuYasha ! (Sango)

- It's none of your concern

- How can you say that ! Kagome is like a sister for me and you seems to have a evil pleasure to make her heart broke each time you have the occasion ! Of course i'm concerned

- Leave me alone

- You deserve that I reduce you in pulp !! She supported all your escapades to go see that clay pot bitch when that made her totaly miserable. Don't you see that she loves you ! She even almost give her life to save your clay pot even after she tried to kill her, just to not make you sad. That made two years…two years that she support that ! How can you even have through one time that that corpse was better than her. Kikyo and you didn't really love each other !

- What ?!

- Try to calm down, Sango

- Don't try to calm me Houshi-sama. That's enough. InuYasha you are totaly stupid ! You don't even see what is in front of you

- Oi wench, I will not leave you insult me like that

- Stop InuYasha

He turn around to face Miroku who continu

- You know she is right. Kagome-sama could do anything for you. Reflect well, if fifty years ago, that wasn't Lady Kikyo but Lady Kagome, do you think you would have ended pinned at this tree ? honestly

InuYasha calm down and sit down with a little no

- No, of course not. Kikyo-sama wanted you to use the jewel to become human because she never accept your demon side. In another hand, Kagome-sama accept all your sides : human, hanyou and even full demon. She accept you for what you really are. When you transformed in your full demon form, she never back down even if she would have. It was the only person you sometimes know in this state when you are suppose to not reconized friend or enemy when you didn't have tessaiga with you. (a little laugh) She even come between you and Sesshomaru-sama, calling him a baka and stopping him from killing you. Even if I think he was just there to test you and know why you can change in full demon.

And another thing, I think you know like us that if, like it's happened a lot of times, Naraku try to trap you and Kagome-sama like he did with kikyo, this never worked and will never work. That's why Sango said that it wasn't a real love between you two. At her place, Lady Kagome would guess something was wrong. A total acceptance for what the other is, without wanting to really change him, the confidence, are the bases of real love and friendship.

You know I'm right, don't you ?

Inu, lower his head and finish by saying : yeah

- So why you do that, InuYasha ? Why do you do that to her like if she was nothing ! scream Sango

- Because it's better for her ! scream InuYasha too

- What ?! a confused slayer

- It's better for her… She mustn't come too close to me

- And why that ?

- Because she deserve better ! explosed the hanyou. But he calm down instantly and look at the ground, soupiring and saying softly : – She deserves better…than me

- Why do you say something so stupid

- It's not stupid. Look at me ! I'm an hanyou, an half breed. I'm nothing. Humans hate me and want to kill me because I'm half demon and demons want to kill me because I'm half human. Even my own brother want to eliminate me because he thinks that I taint the name of the family. I have nothing for her. When the jewel will be whole again, she will go back to her time and there is a possibility that the well will be closed. She deserves more than to live a life of downcast, all the time trying to save her life, watching her back because of me. She deserve better than the life my mother had.

Sango sit at his side and after taking a deep breath, pass one arm around his shoulders. Miroku sit on his other side.

- You are really stupid InuYasha, you know that ? (She says, nicely) I understand what you want to say but you can't do that

- What do you…

- Let me finish. I can't even imagine what was your life before Kagome, how was the life of your mother. But Kagome are strong. We all know, beside Kagome, that you have feelings for her too. But you have to understand that what you do just make her suffer but will not change anything.

- But…

- Look at how many youkai and human mans alike, beside Kouga, want her ? How many kidnapped her for that. Kouga is just the only one in live at this moment. Even Naraku some how want her too, that's why he so fiercely want to kill her. And for human, how many in this side and the other side of the well want her ? But the only one she want is you. You can't change her mind now or she would have leave already after all that happened. She loves you and she thinks that is only one side love. But she still stay by your side.

She is incredible ! look at you, me, houshi-sama, Shippo, she saved us, all of us, and somewhere changed us only by her presence. Because of her, we have the desire to really fight, to live ! And I'm sure she doesn't even see it (a little laugh) how important she is. She is the reason of the existence of own strange group.

Before her, I through exactly the same thing that other humans there and it's the same for Houshi-sama. What you said they think about demon and half-demon…

- Hai and I can say, InuYasha, that before her, never I would have guess that I could have an hanyou for best friend. Or even a beautiful, stunny Miko with the purest heart I never saw, coming from the future and she …

- Calm down Monk, I understand your point so stop it before I knock you out

- Or me

-We must go after her. She is really too away from the well to go back home, he says softly with an indescriptible emotion in his voice

- I go find her with Kirara

- Ok, it's better that it wasn't me or I would have the taste of the soil in my mouth for a week

Sango and Miroku laugh and Inu smile lightly

Sango get up : - you are lucky today, she sat you just once before leaving. The last time that was how many ?

- seven

The slayer and the monk laugh like mad.

With that, Sango leave after the miko on the back of Kirara in her true form.

Miroku put a hand on the shoulder of InuYasha

- Don't worry InuYasha. She will forgive you, like she always do

- I don't deserve it

Grin of Miroku : Hai, most of the time you don't deserve it but Kagome-sama is a kind heart, she always forgive

- Yeah (avec a smirk) she even can forgive you when you grop her and spy her on her bath

Miroku clears his throad

- of course only after tried to kill you. InuYasha laugh a little

- Yeah, my head still hurt through. Can you avoid to remind her when she will go back. (after a moment) hey, where is Shippo ?

End of the video.

888888888888888888888

The room fall in an unesasy silence. Everyone in the room is without voice, turn towards the young Miko.

Kagome stays, unmoving, eyes unfocused, the sound of the video still playing in her head.

- Shippo, this video, it was…

- Hai. It was two days before the last battle with Naraku.

She gets up.

- Kagome… ?

- I just need a moment. I will be fine. Just leave me two seconds, Shippo-chan…Don't come close, please.

She walks a little away of the table and squats, her hands on the ground.

Tears run all the way on her cheeks, chin and fall… Every glances are on her, curious of what happens or will happen when a pink light start to surround her.

She whispered : Baka

After like five minutes, she raise, the light little by little fade away. She take a few deep breathes and come close the table again.

Hesitant at first, Shippo approach his mother figure and jump on her, embracing her very tight. She returns his embrace. Shippo cries too.

Kirara jumps on the shoulder of Kagome, rubbing her body a little against her and licking her tears which continue to flow.

- I miss them

- Hai, I miss them too, Shippo-chan

She take others deep breathes before posing the little kitsune on the table after a kiss on his forehead. She take Kirara and same thing, caresses before posing her too.

She brush her last tears and smile lightly at everyone. She walks towards the Lady of the North. She takes the cell phone, turn it off and put it on her bag.

When she turn around she came face to face with Kouga who look at her with a light of concern in his eyes. She embraces him and put a peck on his cheek with a thank you. He smiles softly at her and pass delicately the back of his hand on her cheek, making her blush, before returning sitting at the table.

Ayame take her hand in hers and make a little squeeze before going to take her sit too. Kagome give her a little sad smile. She take another profound breath before asking :

- So, have you questions ?

- Three

For the first time, Sesshomaru open his mouth, almost shoking everyone. They had almost forget that he was in the room with them.

- Pardon ?

- Miko, you said that you are here for three wishes of my dead half brother. You tell us just one. What are the others ?

He ask that or more precisely order her to respond to his question. He is Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands, isn't ?

- Ok…The first was to come back there, in the past, to try to help to protect the youkais' blood even I don't know what that mean. The second was to come here exactely today, at your home to ask if you known something about that and to prosose my aid. The third…The third concern you, Sesshomaru……personaly

88888888888888

End of the chapter 6

The chapter 7 will come really rapidly, but I had to stop this chapter now, I'm sorry so don't hate me ! puppy eyes 

See you soon and think about review, review, review. Thanks

Sweetest Angel


	8. Chapter 7 : Miracle!

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha

cry like a river ;)

_Previously in the chapter 6 :_

_They finish to watch the videos and Sesshomaru speak, for the first time, and ask Kagome to tell them all the wishes of his half brother. She explains that the last wish concern the demon lord personaly…_

Chapter 7 :

Miracle !

When the last words leave her lips, Kagome can hear gasps all over the place.

Lord Sesshomaru stay absolutly still. The only thing that make him an alive being and not some kind of stone statue is his eye brown rised and a shadow of curiousity which flashed in his eyes.

Kagome don't say a thing. She move from one feet to the other _Kami InuYasha what are you asking me to do, it's crazy !! He will kill me ! I hope you are sure of yourself Inu or he kill me or the experience will kill me itself !_

She takes a deep breath, still not saying a thing, she bypass the table and walk toward him.

She stops just near him and take another breath

« Can you please get up, Sesshomaru ? »

He look at her, his mask in place not leaving anyone knows what he is thinking, but not move.

« Please »

He gets up.

She looks him directly in the eyes before speak

« The third wish, the last wish of InuYasha…I don't know if I can realize it. I worked with Kaede during the last two weeks to try to concentrate. »

She spoke really rapidly and she avoid his glance, leaving her eyes travel all over him.

He start to growl lightly.

She look at him again in his the eyes

« Can you remove your amor, Sesshomaru »

The surprise was so big for him that he stop instantly his growl, his eyes showing his surprise too. You can hear gasps in the room too, showing that he is not the only surprised.

« Please. Listen it is difficult enough for me so help me a little. I can't do that if your armor is on you. Or may be you prefer I remove it myself »

His growl start again.

« That's what I was thinking »

« Why would I do something like that, Miko ? »

She smile timidly « Don't worry Sesshomaru, it's just that your armor is in the way and bother me for what I want to do or more precisely what want to try to do. Please, you can trust me, I will never do anything of what you seems to think. »

« And why should I trust you, a human ? » he said that in a hmmf.

She wins some confidence in her, a little angry « Because if I wanted to do anything against you, I should have already do it, youkai »

His growl increased, not really liking the youkai part of her sentence. She understand immediatly

« If you don't like that, so stop calling me human or others names you, youkais, seem to like to call me. It is already difficult with you calling me Miko » She take a deep breath and calm down.

« Please Sesshomaru it's the last wish of InuYasha and I intend of realize it. »

« Why should I help you with that, Miko ? »

« Because even if you like it or not, he was your brother and beside (smiling lightly) if it works you will be happy too »

« Half-brother and don't suppose what you don't know » in a growl

Her smile grow more large « Oh but I'm sure of what I said. Please you have nothing to lost just remove your armor and let me do what I have to do. »

He hesitates a moment like pondering of what to do. But his curiosity wins the fight and he remove his armor.

In her head, Kagome smile brightly, making a little happy dance may be he would not kill her, yet.

_Who says cats was the only really curious being. Puppy are too._ She almost laugh at her own through. Thinking of Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands for just a little puppy is the most laughfable thing of the world!

She didn't leave contact eyes during all the removing. Neither of them detach their glance of each other.

He can smell that she is a little embarassed and really nervous. He can even smell a little of fear. _Since when this ningen fear me ?_ It's not a lot, really light, but it is present. _What she is afraid of ?_

She finish by founding her voice again : « Now, just don't move. If you move it can become dangerous for you, just let me do, and…(her glance went down) I'm sorry if what I'm obliged to do, to put you in a situation…if that embarass you but it is necessary. Don't be mad. »

She try to avoid to look at him in the eyes, feelling his glance piercing her. Timidly, shaking hands start to undo his haori. But he catch her hands in his, obliging her to look at him. An icily glance, more frozing than the North pol itself and a furious growl are her answer. If glance could killed she certantly would be.

« Let me do. I have just to untight it a little. Please » her voice quaver incontroly.

He let her hands go but stay growling at her.

Hands shaking even more finish to untight his haori. She avoid his glance. It is like if his eyes can see through her since his glance is so piercing.

Delicatly she opens a little his haori and pass her left hand on his torso until his shoulder. She blush crissom. _Kami he is so…perfect ! Bad Kagome stay focus, focus !!_

Sesshomaru don't leave eyes contact, leaving her even more embarassed. Even without look at him, she can feel his eyes on her.

Shoking is the least you can found to qualified what the others people in the room think. He lets her do without doing anything, beside the light growl at first but not more.

Kagome is red like a tomato. She blush more and more at the same times her hand move on his muscles from his torso towards his shoulder. She is really impressed and embarassed. Yes it is the two words which can qualified what she feels at the moment.

She move her second hand, passing it in his sleeve of his left arm until reach what left of it. He tense at her touch but not move.

She finish to have the courage, a lot of red still on her cheeks, to look at the demon lord in his golden eyes.

His face is still impassible, his mask still in place, but inside he is totally puzzled. Kagome could have swear that she saw something in his eyes but that disappear too quickly, before she could identified it.

In the other hand, Sesshomaru don't understand. He don't know at all at what she play but the most disturbling thing is himself : why in the seven Hell he don't react at the fact that InuYasha's wench, a human of all the living, touch him like that, a little … intimitly. His glance finish by betray his inner emotions : astonishment and questions.

She smile lightly, rassurently, still blushing but finish by saying softly : « Don't move. Even if something happens try to not make a move I…I don't want to harm you »

Without thinking, he nodd, really lightly, difficult to see even for her so totaly invisible for the others. An other smile grow on her face and close her eyes. She breath deeply.

During a moment, nothing happen and suddently she start to glow a light pink.

Everyone gasp. Sesshomaru look at her, desperently seeking something, an answer, but found none. Her eyes are still closed. He stay without moving, to his big astonishment, still hearing her soft voice in his head saying to not move. _Soft !?! What I'm thinking !_

He can feel her aura and her puissance slowly envelopping him but don't feel anything against him, just a sensation of harm. Yes just harm, more intense where her hands are in direct contact with his skin.

He is stunned too that his youkai don't answer of her increasing holly power. It is more like if his youki absorb it in it. Little by little, he starts to feel prickles in his shoulder at the same time than her aura grow. Her pink aura increase more and more, obliging him and the others to close their eyes. At this moment, he feels a violent and painful thing in his left arm (or what left) but he clench his teeths and don't move. He understands why she tell him to not move : moving can provoque his purification.

The pain become more and more intense with her aura until a sort of a pink explosion at the same time than a little scream happen then nothing.

He looks at her. Slowly she opens her eyes and smile almost tenderly at him. She close them and whispers so quietly that if he wasn't a youkai he would not heard it « I succeed Inu..Ya…sha »

With that she fell, unconscious but before touching the ground, he catch her in his arms, a pure reflex nothing else but…wait a minute his arm**s**

He keeps her in his right arm and rise his left newly regrow. He move his fingers…it's real, not a dream, like if they always have being there. He starre at her unmoving form incrediouly. Never he through that this could have been possible, that she have so much power. He couldn't do that with his own youki alone. How embarassing for him : the most powerful youkai alive but not enough powerful to heal himself ! Pathetic. That could have take years and years before start to regrow a little. It seems that she gave her power to combine with his to accelerate the healing.

_So that is the last wish of my Half brother…hmmf repare his own mistake. But that could have be really dangerous for her not that I care. I'm feeling tired but she drained all her power for do that for me. Why did she put her life in danger for….me !! One of his former enemy. She is silly…_

At this moment, some guards enter the room, with some servants. They must have feel the purity power increase but stay froze at the scene in front of them : their Lord holding in his arms, two arms, the young unconscious Miko.

The first to come out of his trance

Is Shippo

« Kagome !!! »

He runs towards her, following by Kirara.

Kouga and Ayame look at each other and run too.

The others, too stunned, don't make a move. Just stay there, starring at the new arm.

« Kagome !! (eyes with tears) Kagome answer me please…please wake up »

It's at this moment that the Lady of the Northen Lands get up at put a reconforting hand on his head

« She is alive but she use a lot of power to regrow the arm…remember, she said that that was the hanyou who ask her to do that little one, he shouldn't have ask her if that should kill her, right ? »

He shake his head.

« So your okaa-san is fine, just exausted, ok ? »

Kirara miawl, looking at him. He look at her, brush his tears with an little « ok ». He can hear the voice of InuYasha in his head _Youkais don't cry so stop it already, runt_

Sesshomaru get out of his transe with his new arm and order the servants to install her in a guest room and call the healer.

8888888888888888888888888888888

End of the chapter 7.

So what do you think ?

I know I know it is not really long but I have promised that this chapter would come rapidly so I make it shorter to update earlier. But I promise, the next one will be really really long ! smile And in no time !

Please forgive me puppy eyes 

I hope you liked to read it and please … review, review, review, thanks

Sweetest Angel


	9. Chapter 8 : Awakening

Disclaimer : When I will own InuYasha and all the characters, I will be the happiest of the planet !...but that will never happen, saddly

But I hope you will enjoy this new chapter and if something is wrong for you, you know what to do, ne :)

_Previously in the chapter 7 :_

_Kagome realised the last wish of InuYasha : repare one of his error and regrow the left arm of his demon lord of brother. She used a lot of power and pass out from exaustion…_

Chapter 8 :

Awakening

Slowly a young raven-haired woman open her eyes. They are immediatly assault by a violent light. She moans in displeasure, close them again and put her head under the sheet.

After a moment, her head emmerge again. She yawn and stretch her body like a cat. All her muscle seems sore, like if she run a marathon or didn't sleep since a long long time. Slowly, her eyes adjusted themself at the light. She is puzzled. She is in a bed but it is certainly not her bed. It is bigger and more close to the ground but really comfortable the only thing is that it is absolutely not her bedroom !

She rubs her eyes like a little kid raise in a sitting position. Her muscles complain viciously making her groan again. She starts to take a look at her surrounding. Yes she is certainly not in her room. This one is a luxious one with beautiful painting on the walls.

At this moment, still groggy by her sleep, she feels an aura, a powerful demonic aura really close to her. She turns her head and gasps and jump from the surprise. Here, on a chair close to her bed, wait patiently a youkai.

« Good to see you awaken, Kagome-sama »

« mm…Thank you Lady of the North »

She move her nose in distaste « No, please, call me Kira »

« Ok Kira-sama. » She rubs her eyes again before adds « Why are you here ? And what here is exactly ? »

Kira laugh lightly « I waited that you wake up Kagome-sama, of course. You are in your chamber reserved for your stay here in the Western Lands. Do you remember what happened ? »

Kagome reflect a moment and her eyes shoot open wild « It's worked…I succeed, right ? »

The youkai chuckle « Yes, you succeed to regrow the arm of Sesshomaru-sama. Quite impressive I can say. »

Kagome blush.

« Oh and your kit had just left because I assured him that I will keep an eye on you so he can go eat something. You afraid him quite a lot, like all of us. He will be so happy to see you awaken. »

Kagome eyed the woman « I was out a long time ? »

« More than a week, Kagome-sama. That's why we were so worried. »

« One week !!! Oh god »

The Lady of the Northern Lands lower her eyes to look at her lap, moving her fingers nerviously. That don't pass un noticed by Kagome

« Kira-sama ? »

She look at the Miko in the eyes « I know that…But I would like to ask you something Kagome-sama »

« Sure »

« How…how do you do that ? That seems to be dangerous »

« I don't really know Kira-sama. It's just…InuYasha said that I could do it. That I could repare one of his mistakes even if that was the only thing that save us. Or Sesshomaru would have kill both of us that day.

I trained with Kaede for the concentration and to try to 'stock' the maximum of power necessary for that during the last two weeks before I came here. Even if she said that her power level is not like mine (she blush) she was about to help me, to advice me.

But this kind of technique is really dangerous for the Miko because when the power start to be used for heal you can't stop until you finish and if the Miko don't have enough power, they are all taken and that can kill the Miko if it is not enough. It was possible to heal him that way because he is a youkai, a really powerful one…In fact I just feed his youki with the energy necessary to accelerate his natural healing. It is because he is already really powerful that I was able to help.»

« I understand now… But you don't have to blush, Kagome-sama. I never see so much power in all my life in a human »

That make Kagome flush even more. Kira laugh.

At this moment, a knock can be hear at the door.

« I leave you prepare. (she raise) I see you in the diner room Kagome-sama »

« Kira-sama »

That stops the youkai who turn around to face the Miko

« You know, you can call me just Kagome »

She smile.

« And you can do the same with me, Kagome. »

Kagome smile in return « Thank you Kira-chan »

The smile grow wider in the face of the Lady and she exit the room.

At the door frame, stand another youkai, a servant.

« Hi my Lady (when the Lady of the North is out ). I will be your personal servant during your stay here »

« Please call me Kagome, not my Lady »

« I can't…Lady Kagome. I have orders »

« Ok. I wouldn't make Sesshomaru hungry at you because you don't follow his orders. I'm sorry »

« Thank you, Kagome-sama »

The servant stay without a word starring at the young woman, a human, who speak about her Lord without the honorific _This human must be special if my Lord leave her speak of him like that. Nobody are allowed to speak like that, not even the others Lords…_

« Something wrong ? »

« No, no, I'm sorry Kagome-sama it's just that I was surprised that you don't add the honorific when you speak about my Lord, even when he is not in the room. »

« Oh mm… I never use it with him in the three years that I know him. It's a long story but to make short, he lost that right with me with what he do to InuYasha the first time I met him and when he throw his poison at me »

Kagome blush a little and laugh nerviously when she see the shock face of the servant

« Like I said it is a long story »

« So you really are the powerful Miko who travelled with my half-brother's Lord, the Hanyou ? »

« mm…yes. » she respond shyly, still blushing

The servant stare still amazing at the young woman in from of her. The youkai finally break the uneasy silence

« I have prepared a rapid bath in the other room for you and there is Kimonos in the wardrobe when you will end. »

the face of Kagome lit up at the idea of a bath and she jump on her feet

« Oh thank you, I would love a bath ! »

The antic of the miko make the servant chuckle.

« But you have to hurry. Lord Sesshomaru really dislike that his guests are late for the meal »

Kagome giggle

« Something funny Kagome-sama ? »

She calm down « Sorry. It's just that at the origin I'm not really a guest here. I almost had to break the front door to come in. »

The servant smile lightly « I heard that Kagome-sama. But you are Lord Sesshomaru's guest now. Do you want me to come to help you for your bath ? »

« No it's ok , thank you »

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After her really quick bath, Kagome come back in her room to found the servant sitting on a chair, waiting for her.

When she came in, the servant get up

« Kagome-sama, I choose this kimono for you. »

She take the cloth from the bed and show it to the Miko. It's a beautiful silky kimono, in a dark green with lighter embroisements.

Kagome stay froze, mouth wide open. The servant take that the wrong way and panic a little

« But if you don't like it I can… »

« No, no, I…I never see or wear a kimono so beautiful in my life. You sure I have the right to wear something like that ? I mean… »

« Of course you can Kagome-sama. The kimonos in the wardrobe are all for you »

« You sure ? I mean I don't wear that kind of thing usually and … »

« Don't worry Kagome-sama. I'm sure that you will be perfect in it. But we really have to hurry up 'cause the meal will be serve in a few minutes »

« Ok…Oh and can I ask you your name, please ? »

The servant look at her _Usually the women I have to serve didn't care what is my name, they just order me around.They are not kind like her. The only thing they want is to end in my Lord bed, but this one is really different. How a human can be so friendly with a youkai ? She is really special…_

« Of course Kagome-sama. My name is Yusomi. »

Kagome smile sweetly at her « I'm glad to have meet you, Yusomi-san »

A through pass in the mind of the youkai _Really different, indeed. Easy to like…_

They finish to dress and make the hair of Kagome.

After that, Yusomi lead Kagome at the room. Kagome is a little nervious and the youkai can feel it at her aura.

She is in front of the close door, taking deep breathes.

« Are you ok, Kagome-sama ? »

« Yeah, I'm just a little nervous »

« You don't have to be nervous Kagome-sama, you are really beautiful »

She blush « Thank you, Yusomi-san »

The servant smile

« I have to go back to my work »

« Ok, see you later, Yusomi-san. »

The servant bow her head and take her leave, leaving Kagome stressed like never in front of the door.

She take a deep breath and open the door.

After all, she already know what is on the other side of this door, right ? She met all of them when she arrived there.

She come in. She just enter the room that all the eyes turn towards her. And you can acknowledge that some jaws fall on the floor.

« Hi » she said with a really shoft and timid voice.

Even Sesshomaru, the ice prince, have to admit that for a mere human she is really stunny and the way she spoke didn't help at all. But he shook his head to erase this idea really rapidly. He growl at himself. His inner beast seems to like a little too much what it see. He even have difficulties to calm his body to not react. If his guests around the table could smell his growing arousal for a human that should be the worst insult and humiliation for Sesshomaru. Him, the powerful Lord of the Western Lands lusting for a human ! He can't understand why he react like that. Why his beast react at all. She is only a human for kami sake. More disturbing he is not the only one : he can say that all the male youkais around the table and even the two guards behind him react too, more or less powerfully, at her in front of them.

Kagome can feel all the glances on her .

She don't dare to move, blushing crissom.

When she dare to raise her eyes from the ground, they fall directly on Sesshomaru, the end of the table. During a little second, she could have swear that she saw emotions flash in her eyes. She blush even more and lower her glance.

Sesshomaru is disturbing because the surprise of seing her like that exited him. But his youkai don't seem to appreciate that he is not the only one, that others males in the place, already mated or not, react too. Some of them don't have control like him or hide the effect this human have on them. This must be the fact that she is so powerful, she shown her power to them when she regrown his arm and she is beautiful too. Even Sesshomaru have to admit that but he will never say it out loud. The combinaison of that with the fact that she wear more…appropriate clothes must be the reasons.

At least, there is not only horny youkais around the table. Shippo and Rin come out of the table and run towards her, cutting short the seance of drowling

« Kagome ! » « Kagome-sama ! »

She bend down so that she can take them two in her arms

« I'm glad to see you two too »

« Kagome-same is really beautiful » Rin said with a big smile on her face

« She is right Kagome, you are really stunny dress like that » add Shippo

She flush furiously « Thank you Shippo-chan, Rin-chan »

After giving a kiss at each of them she take them by the hand and walk again towards the table. When she reach it

« The children are right, you are really beautiful, right Kouga ? »

That make the poor wolf come back to the reality with a light blush on his cheeks but he can't articulate anything much than « hm hm.. » shaking his head. It is all he is able to do.

That make Kagome flush even more. She take the free place between the children and the Lady of the North.

« There is nothing to be ashamed of, Kagome-chan. It is the reality, and if you want to know, since you can't smell it, every of this gentlemen without exception think the same thing. »

Kagome look at her, totally puzzled

The Lady of the Northern Lands giggles at the face of the innocent miko. She make a sign that she come close and whisper at her ear, but loud enough so the youkai here can hear it.

She explain to her what she meaned by smell that the males around the table appreciate her beauty too in this kimono.

Kagome's face become all white, eyes wide open. She adds that if the table wasn't there, she could see it too.

Kagome turn even more pale, mouth open and she lower her head and turn red like she never in all her life. She is so embarassed that if she could, she would have disappear.

Kira look at her and can't restreign herself and laugh making kagome lower again her head

Kira feel a little guilty so she try to ease the miko

« I already say it to you, Kagome-chan, there is absolutly nothing to be ashamed of. You are a really beautiful woman and you can make turn pale a lot of women youkai. Men have just a praticuliar way to react and it is not with words. »

She laugh like mad and Ayame join her.

The two others women in another hand, don't appreciate at all that hers mates are aroused just by seing the youg miko with clothes that all the demoness and others wear. A simple kimono in silk which is good on her but still. They glare at their mates who are uneasy.

Kagome wear the dark green kimono with her hair up with traditional japonese slides. She don't wear makeup. Nothing extravagant but this kimono show all her curves that she had all in the right place. That hightlight all her beautiful petite form.

The rest of the meal pass more or less in silence, at least in the case of Kagome, too embarassed to even open her mouth.

After a moment :

« Kagome-sama, can we go play outside now ? » ask hopefully the little girl

To Say that Sesshomaru was take aback is an understatement. HIS ward was asking one of his guest, InuYasha's wench if she can get up and go play and not at HIM ! Something happened and he was not aware or what ?

For the first time that they are at the table, Kagome raise her glance. Her eyes pass rapidly on the plates of the two children and towards the demon Lord.

They look at each other during a moment before he shake affirmatively his head once. At least, she didn't take the decision herself. In fact, she was surprised too that Rin would ask her and not her Sesshomaru-sama.

Kagome smile shyly at him and average rapidly her eyes, the comments of Kira still fresh in her mind. She flush a little and get up, looking at the children. They understand the message and scream with joy and go out of the table.

Rin come at Sesshomaru and hug him rapidly and run toward Kagome who take her hand, like Shippo's, walking to exit the room.

The children speak happily. They seem to be really excited that the miko is on her feet again and that she will play with them. Kirara was waiting outside the door for them.

Kagome can feel eyes on her until she reach the door. Even Sesshomaru himself had follow all her movements with big attention…like most of them. But no one seems to have see the son of the South, literally drooling, a light in his eyes and a smirk on his face. AN : That make him really creepy, but you will understand more more later ;) 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When the door close behind the young woman, Kira turn toward Ayame : « I think that we embarass her. May be I shouldn't have speak about… »

« Don't worry Lady Kira, she will be fine. She is just really young and still really innocent and pure, beside all she had saw the past few years and apparently unaware of her body still »

Kira look at Kouga who still have his eyes glossy. She chuckle a little before tell :

« Prince Kouga, I think all this gentlemen understand better now, beside her power, why you have wished to have her as your mate. »

He blush lightly.

« I hope my coments didn't embarass you » she said, looking at Ayame

The wolf smile « No, not at all. I have, since a long time now, accept like an evidence the rarety of someone like Kagome humans and youkais alike. Like most of us in this place, I hate humans but I feel honored to have a friend such as her. Someone so soft and loyal. (She paused before add ) She is the first person I saw in all my life who combine the four qualities at such level »

« The four qualities, which are ? »

« Beauty, intelligence, sweetness and power, combinate perfectly and when you look at how she is with children…She will be a perfect mate. »

« Yeah, I must to agree. Plus, what make her unique is her faculty to not see youkais, hanyous or humans, but persons, without distictions. You just have to take a look at how a young human, worst a miko, adopt a young kitsune youkai like he was her own blood. When I rethink about the video, I understand what the humans wanted to say when they said that she changed them and that she was the reason of their envy to fight and their union. »

Ayame shook her head and add

« Yes, but sometimes her character afraid me »

« Always yelling and attacking with not acknowledge of who is the person in front of her, just because she do or say something she didn't like ? » he asked that, rising an eye brown, a little thing of teasing in his deep voice

The two women, joined by Kouga glare at him which make him smirk interiorly

« Even if she can be feisty one, that's not at all what I wanted to say, Lord Sesshomaru. She is too kind for her own good » (Ayame)

He rise again an eye brown

« Don't make this face, Sesshomaru-sama, you know exactly what she want to say » (Kira)

« Really ? »

« Hai. You just had for an example to watch yourself. How many time did you try to kill her ? Surely too many to count. Two years it is a long time, ne ? (with a smirk) but she came here, in your own house where she know there is only youkais, to propose her help and help to regrow you left arm. »

« May be she is just silly » He muse, really aware of what would be the reaction

This time he can't hide the smirk which grow on his lips when he receive more glares

« No, Sesshomaru-sama, I think that my mate want to say is that she forgive easily and even with all that happened she still can see the good in everyone. Even in you, it seems that she can see something…amazing, isn't it ? » The lord og the North, teasing his old friend

Sesshomaru send him a glare and an icy glance. That make Kira smile quietly

« And for your other commentary, even if I don't know her since a long time, I admit that she have character and even surprisingly a lot for a human. So yes she yell a lot like she don't need a lot to make her angry and it is the same to make her blush or surely as to make her happy. The little we saw in the videos was enough to illustrate it. You just have to look at this InuYasha. It's seems that they passed a lot of time screaming at each others, etc…And from what the little kitsune said to me, he made her suffer quite a lot with that Kikyo girl and beside that she stayed by his side, defending him fiercely in battle like all the people she concidered like friends. »

« Yeah, she always protected mutt… I mean InuYasha and separe us when we faught, sitting him…So that I don't kill him of course » crossing his arms in front of him, remembered a certain hanyou

«Yeah…I think it was more to not letting him attack you » Said his mate

He send to her a dark glare.

« But I would have adore to be there and see your face, Sesshomaru-sama when this human came between you and the hanyou for stopping you for killing him, calling you a baka and others names. (Hiro smile) I dream of being there, plus knowing that she do that more than once, I'm fascinated. »

He can't stay calm and laugh like mad, making Sesshomaru really angry. Seing his mistake, he try to calm his old friend down.

« Excuse me, Sesshomaru-sama (shaking his hands in front of him for his defense) but you can admit she must be the only creature alive who had said something like that and still be alive to be able to relate it. »

« Ideed. »

It was the only answer Sesshomaru gave before getting up and quit the table and the room.

If the Lord of the North wasn't an old friend, and a friend of his father, He would have separate his head from his body for make fun of him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of the chapter 8

In the next chapter there will be an … incident.

Until this time, take care and remember….review review review, please, thank you

Sweetest Angel


	10. Chapter 9 : Happening again

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha and never had. It is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Life is really unfair, isn't it :(

But I hope you will enjoy this new chapter. I hope to have some comments it's really important for me to know what you guys thinks of it…

_Previously in the chapter 8 :_

_Kagome awaked in a room that Lord Sesshomaru reserved for her stay and even a personal servant._

_She come in the dinner room for the lunch and received some…unexpected reactions. She quited the table with the kids. _

_Sesshomaru quite too because Hiro, Lord of the North and old friend, make fun on him……_

Chapter 9 :

Happening again

Sesshomaru walk in the corridor and try to breath deeply for calming his nerves. Definitively, if Hiro wasn't his friend, an old friend of him and his father before him, he would have killed him to make fun of the Lord of the Western Lands in front of all the others Lords and the representative of the tribes.

He can't kill him for that, he is the Lord of the Northern lands but Kami knows how much he was tempted. That's why he left the room, to avoid to make a mistake.

Still walking, deep in through, he heard laughters coming from one of gardens and machinely, without thinking, he walks towards them.

When he reach it, he stops froze and look.

Here, in the garden swimming in the sun light, with flowers and butterflies flying around are the reason of the little joke and tease of Hiro : the young Miko.

Kagome is there, her kimono raised above her knees with one hand to permite her to run around, laughting and giggling with the children running around her. The sun touch like a caress her ebony hair, making them shine. All of that, the flowers, the butterflies, the children laughting, the sun make her look like like an angel something too beautiful to be real. Something coming from a fairy tale or a dream but not the hard reality. The dark green silky kimono make a perfect contrast with her creamy and smouth skin of her beautiful legs…

Sesshomaru stay there, without moving, just watching the young miko interact with the children. He doesn't know why he doesn't leave, it is like he is in a kind of transe. All he can do is watching her. He doesn't even react when he can feel his inner beast make a sound of approbation and admiration of the spectacle in front of his eyes. No, this time he cannot deny it : the show she gave to his eyes, without knowing it, is the most beautiful he never saw in his long life.

Kagome didn't seems to feel his presence, too occupied obviously. She stops running. She seems exausted. He saw her say something to the children, surely to keep going without her. They hug her legs and Rin propose to pick flowers for her. Kagome smile down at her. Shippo seems anxious to see her tired so rapidly but she assure him that she is ok, just a little exausted. She ask him to protect Rin when she is not here. The young kitsune puff with pride to have an important mission, his antic making giggle Kagome who brush tenderly his hair. She ask Kirara to stay with them who nodd.

She leave them and walk toward the castle, her head down, deep in through. When she reach the top of the little stairs leading inside, she lift her head finding herself almost face to face with the Lord of the place. She rapidly let go the bottom of her kimono and arrange it quickly hiding her beautiful creamy and silky legs from the eyes of the demon Lord. Their eyes lock

« Hi Sesshomaru, can I do something for you ? »

She is a little uneasy under the deep and captiving golden eyes. His eyes are still on her so intense that you could think he could read her very soul. After a little silence :

« Jaken will watch the children. You better don't run too much, you are still weak ».

She almost answer him something but reclose her mouth. He is right, she feel weak even if the through disturb her.

« Hai » she said softly her head down.

When she raise her head, he was gone. She was surprised because his voice wasn't like always like ice, often harsh. No this time, his deep voice was like a little smouthy but she shake her head _it is not like if he care. That was just my imagination._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She walk in the corridors and finish to fell nose to nose with the wolf prince.

« Hi Kouga-kun »

« Hi, Kagome. Aren't you with the children ? »

« I was but I'm feeling a little tired still so I let them play and decided to explore a little since I didn't see a lot of the place »

« Care to have some company ? »

She smile « of course not, Kouga-kun »

He flash her with his beautiful smile, his blue eyes sparking.

They walk like that, speaking and laughting a lot. Kagome hadn't feel so alive since months. They continu their way, unaware that all of their moves are observed. They end in the central court.

After a moment, they stop and Kagome turn toward him. He look at her with a questionning glance. She smile brithly, so warm to see so much care in the eyes of her friend

« Thanks Kouga-kun »

« What for ? » he ask, puzzled

« For being there for me. You can't even imagine how much the last mouths was difficult and how happy I am to be here with you. I miss you so mush »

Without thinking, she through herself in his arms, nuzzling his neck and sigh of happiness.

During some seconds, he doesn't move but finish but returning her embrace fiercefully like if his life depend of it, with a little shadow of pink on his cheeks. _How many times did I dream to be able to have her in my arms like that. Just having her like that make me happy like nothing else. Why the feelings don't disappear with the time but are almost more powerful than the day she leave._

He tight his embrace and nuzzle her neck too. He take deep inspirations. How he love this smell, her smell. Her smell is like a soft caress and harm which surround him. He breath again deeply and his heart race increase, how he would like that the time could stop now.

But he come out of his dreamly transe when he heard her giggle

« Kagome ? »

« You know, that's bizarre »

He doesn't understand. She adds

« It's bizarre that you can take me in your arms like that… »

But she doesn't have the time to finish to speack than he try to end the hug but she let go just enough to see his face

« I'm sorry Kagome. I shouldn't have do that, I don't want to make you uneasy, I… »

She cut him « It's not that. It's not what I wanted to say, silly. In fact, I'm feeling quite very well where am I now. »

He smile and nuzzle her neck again. « Me too »

They blush.

« But you still don't understand, do you ? »

« No »

She giggle at his voice, like ashamed to not understand her.

« Ok, How many times before today, have you got the possibility of doing that ? »

He didn't even reflect before respond « Never. There is always InuYasha to prevent me to… Oh ok I understand now. (He smirk in her neck) I through about that too during the reunion when I take you in my arms. At this moment, it was like I waited to feel a hit on my head be yelled on me and be jerk away from you. »

She giggle.

After a moment :

« You know, I could stay like that all the day »

« Oh that's good since I have nothing planning to do for today » he said, grinning

Without special reason, he raise his glance from her delicious skin of her neck to watch behind her. There, behind Kagome, there is a youkai, from the guards of Sesshomaru apparently because of his clothes, a bow in his hands, an arrow toward them.

He didn't have the time to reflect or register what he saw that that arrow fly. So He do the only thing he can think about and swivel, protecting the most important thing of his life, Kagome. The arrow came and pierce his back. Kagome raise her glance and watch, over Kouga's shoulder and see the guard. Their eyes showing their shock.

Kouga pass one of his hands in his back and tear off the arrow, hissing in pain. He feel his head a little light. The only reason that he still stand it is because he is support against Kagome. She come out of her transe when she heard him hiss and scream. Her scream can be heard all over the place.

Some guards arrive and gasps, like the Lords and Ladys and some servants who come out of the castle. They saw Kouga being put down delicatly on the ground.

« Are you alright ? »

« What ?? (She says in disbelief) Of course I'm alright. You are the one who take the arrow…….At my place, am I right ? »

« Yeah…Everything for my Kagome » He try to smile at her but hiss in pain

« Oh no Kouga no !! You have no right to do that. Don't die » She sobbs

« Don't worry Kagome, I will be fine. »

But the pain become more and more powerful making difficult to hid it. He hiss again.

« Kouga ! Please don't leave me. Please,…you are the only one still alive so you have to stay with me….Don't leave me (she cry, tears running freely on her cheeks) I will not be able to continue if you die too,..if you die on me. It's all my fault »

« Don't say that and stop crying please, you know I'm like him for at least this thing. I can't bear to see you cry. Please, stop »

« Can't help… Why did you do that ? » her voice trembling

He give her a tiny smile « It is not oblivious ? My feeling had not change, you know. Not at all and surely they will never change in all my life. I prefer die than see you hurt Kagome, my Kagome » He finished by raising one hand and caress tenderly her cheek to try to calm her.

« You can't say things like that. Ayame… »

« Ayame knows what I feel. She knows that even if you will never be mine like I have always wanted, the feelings inside me for you are stronger than ever and will never disappear. She accepted it before becoming my mate. We do that because that was good to link our tribes together, nothing more….Stop crying Kagome, please »

She take his hand in hers, try to calm down and nodd.

The two of them didn't see that everyone observe them. When Ayame saw Kouga injured, she try to go toward them but was stop by Sesshomaru. He said to stay away from them, that it was not finish. Ayame look at him puzzled, like some others. When she heard their conversation, she can't help the hurt in her heart, but didn't move.

_back to Kouga and Kagome_

« Don't worry, I will be fine. I'm youkai remember »

« Yeah, yeah. You heal more rapidely than mere and pathetics humans like me. »

He smirk « I'm under the impression that you already heard that before…quite a lot too, ne ? »

She smile too « Hai, each time. »

At this moment, a mouvement catch her eyes and she raise her glance. The guard didn't move from his spot, probabely from the shock to have injured the Wolf Prince.

Kouga feels and see her tense

« Kagome ? »

There is fire in her eyes : « Kouga-kun, don't move. Please don't move. »

She get up without leaving contact eyes with the guard.

« How could you ! » her anger raise

« He shouldn't have been hurt…How a youkai prince can almost give his life for something so pathetic like an human like you ! You don't have the right to be here »

« Someone like me…Someone like me !!! I'm here for help, you bastard ! Your race is in danger so I came for help and for thank you I received you who don't know me, trying to kill me !?! »

Her anger increase again violently, the wind start to blow, silent tears running on her cheeks

« And you hurn Kouga !!! »

The others around seems to feel that and watch each others with anxious glances.

« K-Kagome…don't do that…please calm down I'm fine. Remember where you are and who is around you »

She look at him, and cry again

« Kouga-kun I can't loose you…I just can't. and I can't control it…you are hurt because of me »

The wind calm down

« No, it's not your fault. You are not the one who hurt me…You have to calm down. You don't want to exterminate all the people in this castle, do you ? »

She shook her head and the wind die.

During this time, the guard come back from the shock and prepare a new arrow in his bow. He will not miss his target this time.

« Okaa-san !!!! » scream Shippo running but he is stop by the Lord of the North.

She raise her head just in time to see the arrow be release and flying toward her heart. A pink light appear in her eyes. She raise an hand and the arrow is stop by a barrier.

« Shippo don't come closer. It's dangerous for you » she said without rompt eyes contact with the guard.

This time the wind appear more violently and rapidly, with a power amazing.

The others guards look at Sesshomaru nerviously but he didn't move, and stay put looking at her.

« If you want to live, don't interfer » he said to anyone who can heard him. The guard frowled.

« Why ? »

The guards look at her too.

« Why do you want so badly kill me ? You don't even know me» she said with strangely her voice showing her hurt when her eyes show her rage

« You have no right to be here, you human ! I don't have to explain myself in front of a one like you. You must die ! And I'm not the only one thinking that »

« And why must I die ? Because I'm here at Sesshomaru's home, because I'm human ? Because I killed Naraku ? Because I come here to help you to survive at this new menace ? Why ?? »

« You don't Killed Naraku. It is a liar ! »

« Really ? Ask Sesshomaru, ask Shippo, ask Kirara, ask Jacken or Ah Uhn or Rin or better ask the man you just almost killed !!! » Her power increase again, her body start to be surround by pink light and pinky flammes dance in her eyes

« You try to kill me. It happens often, not new, I'm used to that…but you injured one of my friends and for that… »

« Youkais can't be friends with pathetic creature such as humans ! »

She heard sometinhg behind her. It's Kouga who try to get up

« Kouga-kun » she whispers

« If this wolf really think what he said he must die for the insult he made to all the youkais !!! » he scream, preparing a new arrow.

This time, her anger can't be contain. She look at Sesshomaru rapidly, pleading with her eyes for his pardon. He didn't say a thing, just look at her.

She erect a barrier around her and the guard quickly, prying that this will be enough

« I will never let you or anyone like you kill him !!! »

When she scream that, a wave of purification erupt from her, making the interior of the barrier just pink light. The guard just had the time to open wide eyes before the blinding pink light explode in the barrier, obliging all the observators to close their eyes.

When the light disappear there is only the young miko. The guard is nothing but hashes.

She turn around and walk slowly toward Kouga and collapse next to him, unconscious. Kouga came more close to her and whisper her name with so mush longing. He caress her hair tenderly. He can't believe what happened. She did that for him ? Just for him ? He look at her with the softiest glance. He can't help the wave of harm which spread in his body. He know she doesn't feel the same way than him for her but she care for him deeply. She just show it.

« Kagome ! » « Kagome-sama ! »

Shippo and Rin run toward her unmoving form.

It is at this moment that the others react. Ayame run with tears in her eyes, following by the Lady of the North who have her eyes watering too and the Lord.

Most of the people present still can't believe their eyes and even more shock that she created a barrier to not hurt anyone else.

The eyes of Sesshomaru leave her and turn to look at the servents behind him.

« You will carry the wolf prince in his room and same thing for the Miko. And call the healer. » and he leave.

Without thinking they come and help Kouga in his feet. But before leave he make them stop and squat beside her. He remove some hair which had fell on her face and caress tenderly with the back of his hand the cheek of the Miko. He whispers softly « Thank you, Kagome » with tears in his eyes.

With that the servants help him and carry him in his room, Ayame following.

The servants seem hesitant to touch the Miko. Yusomi push two of them and try to carry Kagome alone.

« Kagome-sama…Kagome-sama can you hear me ? »

Silence.

Others servants come to help her and they carry the young Miko in her room.

The children following and crying.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of the chapter 9.

AN : Hi everybody ! sorry to have take so mush time to update. I will try to update sooner next time, I promise.

It's just it is summer and all…and I have three others stories in mind ! I start to tape the first chapter so you will be able to say if you want me to continu or not. I have a lot of ideas so I hope you will like it.

For this story, what do you think ? I know it is long and not a lot of things happened until now and the relation between our beautiful demon lord and the Miko didn't evolve a lot but don't worry that will little by little. I don't like stories which start with « _I hate you and want to kill you_ » and five second later « _I love you and I want to …. You »_, if you see what I mean ;)

Things will happen…but that will not be easy. But you will see, you will see… :)

I really hope and will appreciate if I have some commentaries. Your support and what you think is really important for me. I thank the few who did it.

So you understand….please review review review !

Thanks and take care

Sweetest Angel


	11. Chapter 10 : déjà vu

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha blablabla…

Chapter 10 :

Déjà-vu

Kagome move a little. She can feel the warm of the sun touch her face. She moans in displeasure. The light is really too powerful for her still sleepy eyes.

Slowly she opens her eyes a little, let them adjust to the light and take a look at her surrounding. The last thing she remember is to have been outside, speaking with Kouga before one of the palace's guard attack them, or more precisely her. And now, she is in a bed and not her bed back in her time. _I'm still in the Werstern Lands. Kami that happened __again__. I fainted and I wake up in this room, __again__. Geez they must think I'm a pathetic weak creature who pass out for a yes or a no. Great, just great, exactly what I need._ She through bitterly.

She try to get up at the same time she feel a hand touch her shoulder.

She jump out of her skin and « eeep ! »

« It's just me Kagome-sama. »

She open one eye. She knows that voice.

« Yusomi-san ? »

She raise her glance to look at the owner of the hand and came face to face with the shinning green eyes of the servant who smile down at her

« Hai. »

The eyes still not really open, Kagome throw herself in the arms of the servant.

The youkai is shocked but recouvered and embrace the young Miko too.

At this moment, two others servant open the door but stay stunned, without a move at the show in front of them.

« I was so scared Yusomi-san (she said with images of the previous even turning in her head) Kouga-kun, how is he ? »

The servant pass her hand in the hair of Kagome, gently, motherly-like.

« Ssh. Do not worry, prince Kouga is perfectly fine, Kagome-sama, already healed. »

Kagome pull out and look at the youkai in the eyes

« I have been out a moment again, didn't I ? »

« Yes, Kagome-sama »

« How long this time ? » she ask timidly

The youkai smile down at her « Two days »

Kagome groan « Two days and I'm still sore ! »

« The last time you woke up, you wasn't totally yourself still, Kagome-sama. So after use again so much power, it is normal to be tired or a little sore. »

« Everyone must think I'm pathetic and weak… »

« Not at all, Kagome-sama. That's really far from the reality I assure you. »

Kagome give her a shy smile « Thank you ».

But she pause. Yusomi can feel and smell the terror running cold in the veins of the young Miko.

« Kagome-sama, are you alright ? »

Asked the servant in concern

Kagome raise a frightened glance « I…I didn't harm anyone, did I ? »

The servant paused and was to answer but was interepted when she opens her mouth

« No, you don't harm anyone » answer a deep voice.

That's not any of the servants who answer the young Miko, but someone with a deep cold voice standing in the door frame.

The three servants jump and gasp and that voice coming from behind them.

Kagome calm down, her anxiety forgotten, to know that she didn't kill or injure anyone beside the one guard who attack her. She smile quietly

« I'm glad to hear that, Sesshomaru » she respond to him, without even be able to see him because of the three servants in from of her.

They get out of the way so that their Lord can see the young Miko.

« At least, this time you errect a barrier,Miko »

His voice or his face or any others part of him didn't show a thing…but his eyes glint with amusement, teasing her, which didn't stay unoticed by the women present in the room.

Yes teasing her is still fun for the demon lord who can see the miko fuming of anger against him at this moment. He can't explain it but making her angry or embarassed is quite funny in his eyes. And it is so simple to obtain.

She glare at him, even making the servants trembling

« The last time was the first time that ever happen… and the last time, a barrier would have not be enough » she said, huff-ing at the end.

« Indeed. » that's is only answer before turnning around and start to walking away. But he stop when he hear his name

« Sesshomaru… thanks for asking, I'm fine » smiling brightly.

He just turn his head to look at her, he smirk faintly and walk away, shaking his head.

She giggles.

When she turn her glance towards the persons in her room she frowls. She see the shock writing all over the face of the servants.

« Are you alright, Yusomi-san ? » she ask with concern evident in her voice.

_I knew she was special…I can't believe my Lord come all the way to see if she was alright, even if he would deny it if you may ask him. This young one is really amazing. Hell, she speak his name without the honorific even in front of him and he didn't mind at all. She is the only one I know who can do that without drop dead at his feet…_

« Yusomi-san ? » speak a melodic and all of concern voice, which put the servant out of her through.

« Mm ? Oh ! Yes, Kagome-sama. Oh and I have almost forgotten, This is Matsumoto and Zira (pointing at the two others servants). They work at the kitchen and served at the table sometimes. »

Kagome look at them and smile. « Nice to meet you Matsumoto-san and Zira-san. Mm… I think I already saw you Zira-san through » putting a finger on her chin

The two servants look at each others and relax.

Zira bow at the young Miko and smile at her « Yes, you have a good memory my lady. I served during the lunch the last time. »

The cheeks of Kagome take a nice colour of pink and adds « Thanks. Please don't call me 'my lady', it's a little disturbing…I know by Yusomi-san that Sesshomaru would be angry at you if you… but I have already some difficulties with him calling me 'miko' all the time…even if this is better than at first when that was 'wench, human, girl, bitch…'. I think he tried everything »

She sighs

That made the servants giggle « Alright Kagome-sama, no more of my Lady of any of us. »

Kagome smile « Thanks »

« Kagome-sama…Can I ask you something ? »

« Sure, Zira-san »

« We saw you…two days ago with the guard and the wolf prince. (Kagome blush) And we know about you killing Naraku… We are just curious…some guards said that is you who restaure the arm of our Lord »

The servant speak slowly and quietly, afraid to make the young Miko angry. After all, she is an important guest, since Sesshomaru even stop to see how she was, and servants are not supposed to open their mouth if no questions are ask to them. But after what Yusomi said about her and what transpire from her aura and the way she speak with them…may be she is different from the others Ladys.

Kagome avoid to look at them and seems to think her lap more interesting. She flush crissom and nodd.

« I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you, I… » Start to panic the youkai but was cut by a sign of the hand of Yusomi

« You don't have to be like that, Kagome-sama. Don't be so shy. So, that is why you stay in bed during almost two weeks ? » Speak gently Yusomi.

The others servants are a little shock that Yusomi, a simple servant, could speak like that to a Lady like Kagome. They know she is human and a powerful Miko but they didn't mind. If she is friendly with them, why would they be bad with her ? So they are with her like with any demoness. But their friend speak to the young Lady like…more in a 'motherly way'. And what is more shocking is that the young Miko didn't mind at all. The young woman in front of them is really a different and amazing being.

« Hai,…I-I use a lot of energy to do this…a little too much » Answer Kagome shyly playing with her fingers

« The healer says that no youkai could do that and you could have died because of that. She is right ? »

Kagome nodd again « If I wouldn't have succeed to be totaly concentrated and or if I didn't have enough energy I could have died. » she answered quietly.

« That's what she through. » She said a little lost in her through before add happily « I almost forgot, your kit give me the idea to do something for you »

« Shippo ? »

« Yes, Kagome-sama »

The two others servants whispered between themselves « It's the name of the young kitsune, right ? » « Hai, Yusomi said that she adopt him some years ago. » « that's really amazing » « Hai ».

During that time, Yusomi walk toward the wardrobe and put out a beautiful silky blue kimono with sakura blossoms paint on it. But what attire the curious glance of the young miko if the fact that the kimono is short.

« You said the last time you don't wear that kind of thing. He explained that is because you couldn't run and all in a normal kimono so we, all the three of us, make this one at your measurement for you. So that you would be able to move freely. You can wear it when you will leave for your travel. »

The face of Kagome lit up, and she jump out of bed. She take the three servants in her arms, in a big bear hug.

« Thanks a lot ! » she tells to them happily

After the shock of the gest, the servants return the hug. But pull away puzzled when they smell something…a salty scent

« Why are you crying, Kagome-sama ? » ask Matsumoto shyly and afraid to have do something bad

« Because I'm really happy. I can't help the tears » Kagome answer smiling through the tears and laughting a little.

« I don't know how I can thank you, you three. It's a so beautiful gift. I can't believe my eyes »

The servants blush and smile. Yusomi speak for them

« You don't have to do anything Kagome-sama. It is a gift to thank you for your kindness ».

Kagome flush which make the servants smile even more.

« You can take a bath before lunch if you want… »

Kagome smile brightly and make a scream of happiness, clapping her hands before her and jumping up and down like a kid who was promised a candy. « I would love to. »

The servants giggle at the antic of the young woman. _Different, indeed. So fresh and innoscent._That is the ideas which come through the head of the three women.

When Kagome run out of the room with her supplies for bath, jumping happily, her tiredness forgotten. The three look at each others but can't help and laugh. She is really amasing.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After her bath, Kagome return in her bedroom, where the three servants wait for her patiently. When she enter, they show her a kimono, silver with some embroisements in its end. Kagome gasps. This kimono is even more beautiful than the previous she was given.

They help her to put it on, speaking and laughfing. The two servants excuse themself to go to the kitchen to prepare and help for the meal, leaving Yusomi prepare the hair of the young miko.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When she walk toward the dinning room, she came across the children who jump on her and scream happily like if they didn't see her in months ! They lead her towards the room.

When she enter the dinning room, like the first time, all the eyes fall on her. She is even more beautiful than the first time, but at least, they know and aren't surprised the same way…but they can't say she is not beautiful, it would be a lie. She is like an angel.

Kagome is a little nervous, since what happened the last time. But when she saw Kouga get up all of that it is throw out the window. She catch one side of her kimono to raise it a little and run like she can toward him and take him in a tight hug. He is a little surprised but recover rapidly and return it as fiercefully, nuzzling her neck. He wear a shadow of pink on his cheeks. He breath deeply, taking all he can of her scent. God know how much he like her scent, and smile on her skin.

« I was so scared for you Kouga-kun. I was so scared to loose you » she said with a trembling voice, tears running on her face.

He nuzzle her neck tenderly to try to calm her and pass a hand gently in her beautiful hair « Ssh…Kagome. You see, I'm totaly fine. so please stop crying » he adds pulling off. He put his hands on each of her cheek and brush smouthly her tears. He flash her with one of his better smile.

She smile in return. At this moment, she became aware of where they are and blush profusely, embarassed.

She turn to face the table, trying to put her kimono in place and her glance down to her feet, and speak with a shyly voice

« I'm sorry, I… »

« You don't have to be sorry for anything at all. We are glad that you are ok » interrupt Kira

« Thank you Kira-chan »

Some of the lords and ladys are shocked by the familiarity, but Kira smile at her

« You are welcome Kagome-chan. »

Kouga can feel the uneasyness of the young woman and try to make her relax by teasing her a little

« You know Kagome, I wasn't sure at first but now I'm sure of it. »

« What are you talking about, Kouga ? » raising an eye brown at him.

He grin down at her « That you have grow up during the past year, Kagome. I could tell when huging you »

She looks at him totaly puzzled

« I don't understand of what you are talking about »

« He speak about your breast, Kagome »

Tell the young kitsune like he was speaking about the weather

She gasps and look at him in disbelief

« W-What ? »

Shippo continue, without even look at her « They are bigger than in the past »

« Shippo !!! »

She is beyond shocked.

« Don't look at him like that, Kagome, he is right » said Kouga, still grinning

« And what if they are a little… B-but why we are speaking about my chest in the first place ! » She tell, crossing her arms on her chest, huffing, trying to hid her embarassement. But fail miserably, her cheek burning.

Kouga is content with his work. At least her tears and worry are only a souvenir already forgotten, when glaring she take her place between the children.

The Lord and Lady of the North look at each others and Kira can help and chuckle.

Kouga smile at himself and take his place around the table too.

After a moment, a plate is place in front of her. She look at who place it and smile at her and whispers « Thank you, Matsumoto-san ».

The servant smile back and bow before leaving.

Sesshomaru watch with interest

« So you make friends with some of my servants, Miko ? »

She look at him. Brown lock with golden and give him a little smile.

« At least, not all of them try to kill me, Sesshomaru »

« Indeed » he answer flatly

The guards behind him move a little, the movement catching the eyes of the young woman. When she look at them, she can feel their disconfort. She look a little puzzled of why but try to rassure them with a little smile at turn her head.

The two guards look at each others and blush lightly. AN : This is the same one than the first time ;) 

Kagome didn't see their reaction but Sesshomaru catch it in the corner of his eyes.

He bent a little toward the miko and whispers « This two are not your friends too, Miko »

She look at him, puzzled. The demon lord look at them and smirk at her, but letting the guards saw it

« They don't want friendship with you. Don't you remember what said Lady Kira of what happened the last time they saw you ? »

The two guards frowl in shock.

Still puzzled, Kagome look at them and put two and two together. That is the same two guards who was present during the previous meal when Kira speack about… Kagome open wide her eyes and look at Sesshomaru, the smirk still on his handsome face before turning back to his impassible mask. She put her head down and blush crissom from feet to head. She remember them, there was here during the lunch when Kira pointed the males' reaction in her presence.

The others was looking their interection silently.

Kira giggles and her mate smile.

« Don't tease Kagome-chan like that Lord Sesshomaru and look, your two guards don't know what to do like if they wish to disappear from embarassement at this instant »

The corner of the mouth of Sesshomaru switch lightly when he saw the human blushing again.

When she start to calm down

« What do they want from Kagome-sama, Sesshomaru-sama ? » ask innocently Rin.

Kagome flush again and it is the same for the two young guards.

Kira and her mate laugh like mad and even Sesshomaru laugh (interiorly of course) but let echapp a little chuckle.

Rin look at the adults around her puzzled, but didn't insist.

The rest of the lunch was quiet.

« Kagome, can we go out now ? »

Kagome take a look at his plate and Rin's to see if they have finish.

Cheeks still lightly pink, she raise her eyes towards Sesshomaru. The corner of his mouth still in a little smirk, but when he saw the pleading eyes of the young miko, he nodd.

Kagome release her breath, she didn't even know she was holding.

She get up, following by Shippo, a big smile on his face. Rin follow too, still wonderring what she said funny but no one answer her question.

Shippo jump on her arms. Rin grab the side of the kimono of Kagome. Kagome stop. Rin look up at her and smile ear to ear when she saw the young woman bent down, one arm open. Rin climb on her, her legs on each side of the miko's hip.

Kirara, who was silent during all this time get up and follow them. When she reach the door, she turn around and look down at the neko youkai. Kirara mew at her in question and kagome answer with a smile. The little neko jump on her shoulder.

At the door, there is Matsumoto who open it for her. Kagome smile at her and with a little thank you, and she get out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lady Kira make her way in the garden and spot Kagome sitting on a bench. The young miko look in front of her, the children playing and laughing. She didn't seem to be really aware of what happen around her, too much concentrated on the children and thinking.

« Can I take a sit beside you Kagome-chan ? »

Kagome jump and turn to see the Lady of the Northern Lands looking at her.

She put an hand on her heart, feeling her heart beating violently even in her ears.

« Sure. »

« Sorry to have surprised you. »

« It's alright. » she tell her, smiling.

She push herself to sit at a corner of the bench, leaving more place for the youkai.

Kira smile down at her in return.

On one of the balcony which surround this part of the garden, are Sesshomaru. The Lord of this lands watch over his ward, Rin. But some time to times, his eyes diverge towards the young miko.

_What is so special about this woman ? This is just a mere human without interest… so why can't I help myself to wonder about her, to stop my curiousity. I'm never like that._

_**May be this is just a human, but she isn't uninteresting.**_

_I don't ask to you or anyone your opinion_

_**You don't have to ask for me to respond.**_ Answer smartly his beast

_Hmf. You are annoying. Why I react like that ?_

_**Don't you have a little idea.**_ Purred his inner beast.

_If it is only to speak absurdity, shut your mouth._

He didn't receive an answer from his beast beside something he didn't catch between growl, which seems really close from a baka. But his muse are interupt

« She is really special, don't she ? »

He watch the Lord of the North come beside him, and arch an eyebrown at him. He knows that he must speak about the young miko. The very same person who was in his mind seconds before. _Not him too._ He through, exasperate, sighing.

_**See, even the bear think like me.**_

_Didn't have I say to you to shut it up. _Said in his mind, the demon Lord in a growl.

« You know what I mean. She is still alive, don't she ? »

« Indeed. » answer Sesshomaru, without understand where his old friend want to arrive with stating the oblivious.

« So there is something special about her. And look at my mate. She is always unconfident with others and make friends really difficultly and worst she hate humans. But beside that, she already like the miko a lot and make friend with her almost instantly. »

Sesshomaru didn't respond and look down again. They saw Kagome get up and come towards the children who call her name and jump up and down happily with an unbelieveable energy.

It is at this moment, push by his curiosity, that the Lord of the North, following by Sesshomaru get down to learn of what they had spoken about.

Neither of the three speak during a moment, only watching the 'show' in front of them.

Without moving her glance towards her new companions of silence, Kira broke it :

« I don't understand. » she said sudently

« What is it mate ? »

« She should hate me 'til the most little part of her being after what happened to hers friends and this demon slayer that she concidered like a sister. But it is not the case… I mean this is three bears youkais who attacked and killed them and we are bear youkai.

I hate the humans, it is not new and without a very reason. But if a human should have killed someone who was like a sister to me, I would want to destroy the race ! »

« But Kira, my love (she turn her head toward him, tears in her eyes) you aren't one of the bear youkais who killed her friends. And I am not as well and she know it. That's why she don't hate you. It's not your fault and she had a heart so pure and so sweet that she can't be angry with you for that. In fact, I think she really like you. »

« Yes, I think it is someone who can't lie » she said, smiling quietly

And she become serious again « We can't let her go tomorrow alone. You will not let her go alone, don't you Lord Sesshomaru ? »

« She is not my responsability. »

« But she is in danger. I mean, we can all feel the power of the jewel inside her. Youkais will come after her for that like others will come because she is a miko or just because she is human. She comes to help us and she restaure your arm. You can at least be sure she is safe for a while. You can like it or not, but she is really powerful and she must be needed against this new menace. I… »

They are interupt by laughers. They saw the young miko on the ground with the two children on her, tickle her without mercy. They seem to have really miss the young woman.

« Ok, ok. Y-you w-w-win, (laugh) please…

(laugh) I can breath ! » say with difficulty Kagome.

The children laugh even more louder but let her get up

Kagome take a deep breath and brush the lone tear in the corner of her eye. She didn't laugh like that in months !

« I have to prepare my things. I'm a little tired and Shippo we have to take the road tomorrow »

The young kitsune stop smiling and nodd, sadly

« But Rin doesn't want Kagome-sama to leave » Say the little girl, looking up at the young miko with sad big brown eyes.

« I have to Rin » tell her quietly Kagome.

« But Rin and Sesshomaru-sama can come too ? » with a voice full of hope.

Kagome are really uneasy. She lean towards the young one and squat in front of her so that she can be at the same level than the little girl.

« Rin, I would love to you to come with me and Shippo and Kirara too but Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru have a lot of thing to do because of being a Lord and all and … I mean I would be really surprised that he want to travel with me » she added the last part really softly but that didn't pass un-notice by Rin.

« But why not ? Kagome-sama is always nice so Why Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't want to help Kagome-sama ? Kagome-sama helped Sesshomaru-sama before with his arm » She said with tears which start to form in her eyes.

Kagome try to found a way to explain it to the little girl without having to say that her Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't want to help her because he hates human and more precisely her too ! She doesn't want to hurt the feelings of Rin who looks up to the demon lord with so much admiration. She didn't want to crash that strange 'link' that seem to exist between the two of them.

« I…I don't know Rin… May be because I was friends with his brother and they didn't like each other a lot (_great job Kagome at least it is not a lie,_ she through to herself). But especially because I'm human » she adds in a whisperer, so low that that's couldn't be hear by ears others than youkai.

When she saw the look of the little girl

« Don't be sad Rin, ok ?...Please… for me ? »

Rin give her a really tiny smile before hugging Kagome so fiercefully than she could have broke some bones.

« You can play with Shippo now. I have to prepare my things and I'm tired. Jaken look after them well. »

« I don't have to received orders from you, you filty human ! »

« Jaken I ask you to do that. I don't order you »

With a really stern voice. You can even 'feel' the angryness coming from her in waves. Every one can see it, but Jaken is oblivious of the inner battle in the young Miko. She fight with all she had to prevent to jump on him to strangle him or purify him to hell.

« You don't have the right to ask anything too. » he tell her, harshily

« Oh you little… ( but at this moment she remember that the children are right bihind her.) Jaken don't try my patience. If you want to see the sun rise tomorrow. (she said that with a voice so cold that it could rivalized with sesshomaru). I try to be nice with you and for that you insult me !! »

Jaken stay still during a moment with his mouth open but with not a sound coming out. But he go out of his transe

« I will look after Rin because Lord Sesshomaru tell me to but not because of a stupid human girl »

Kagome sigh

« Whatever. » and she turn around.

« Kirara, can you please stay with them ? »

The neko look at her and mewl in answer

The young Miko smile at her and pet her head a little.

« Thanks a lot Kirara. »

And she leave the garden.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of the chapter 10


	12. 11:An old friend and the soup incident

Hi everyone! Sorry to not have update sooner...I moved in a different place and I didn't have internet connected until now... Please forgive me puppy eyes 

Disclaimer : I still don't own InuYasha so stop ask yourself the question:)

_Previously in the chapter 10:_

_kagome awake again in the room after she passed out again. She spoke with the Lady of the Northern Lands and played with the children. Kira ask to Sesshomaru to not let the young miko leave to her travel alone. Kagome just leave the garden to package..._

Chapter 11:

An old friend and the soup incident

The two Lords and Lady eyed the young miko leave the garden in a huff after yelling at Jaken.

Whe she is out of human's earring possibility the two leader of the north watch each other before laughing.

" Kami, during a moment I through she was you, Sesshomaru-sama"

"Hai so closed...and I think the ugly toad feel it too with the face he did just after"

Sesshomaru don't say a thing but growl. That make the two others calm down a little.

After a moment of silence, Kira finish by speak again:

"Lord Sesshomaru, previously, I was serious when I said we shouldn't let her go alone. Not only she could be a good ally with the power she have and she is volunteer to help us but she is only human and need protection so…"

But the Lady of the North cut herself 'cause when she turn around to look at the western lord she found…him gone !

She look at her mate who give a conforting glance at her. He come behind her and hugh er tenderly.

" I know you are anxious for the young woman, Kira. I'm sure that everything will be ok. " he offer her a little squeaze before letting go

"I hope you are right, Hiro, I really hope. You know I think I really like her"

" I know my mate "

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later, after packing her belonging, Kagome exit her room and start to walk toward the diner room.

Along the way she came across most of the people making their way toward the room too.

" Hi, Kagome-chan. "

" Hi Kira-chan"

Kagome feel a shiver running her spine. Her mind are screaming : _Something is not right, something is not right,… _Ever and ever again.

Another shiver runs. The hair back her head stand.

When they enter the room, this felling seems to increase at a point to almost made the poor miko choke.

" Something isn't right " Kagome mumble to herself

" What did you say, Kagome-chan ? "

" mhm ? nothing. "

When they reach the table, Kagome cannot control herself and start to panic.

" Something is not right " she say again but much louder, making everyone turn toward her.

She move away from the table, this oppressing felling making her trembled

" Are you alright Kagome-chan. What do you mean by '_something isn't right' _? "

But the young miko didn't seem to hear her. She move away the table again, her eyes showing that she is frightened.

Shippo jumps on her shoulder, anxious to know what make his mother figure to be so afraid.

But without provocation, the aura of the young miko become visible. At start, Shippo panic a little, he is too young to die, purified by Kagome none the least !

But, he notice that her aura didn't do anything to him.

Without telling, Kagome collapse, leaving just the time for Shippo jump from her shoulder for not crash on the floor.

" Kagome !!! "

All the one who was already sit around the table, get up, but don't dare to come closer, afraid for the purification.

Shippo looks at her says : "It isn't purification. May be she is sleeping. M-May be InuYasha had something important to tell her. "

Reassured to not finish purified by a sleeping miko, the others come closer.

Tentatively, Hiro touch her. He raise her in his arms and put her on the divan, which was against the wall.

" By what she said, that normally happened only when she was already sleeping. That must be really important and urgent. That is may be linked with her bad feeling. She didn't stop to mumbling _'something isn't right'_ since we come here. What do you think, Sesshomaru-sama ? " Said Kira, with a touch of concern evident in her voice.

No reponse. Not surprising. She sigh.

" I would love to know what happens" said more to himself Hiro.

" She said that we will hear everything" answer Kira to her mate.

" There is a way to see too"

Everyone turn around to look at the person who just speak.

" I'm a sort of phenix youkai you know. And with my specific power, I can see what she see and if you touch me during this time, you can see it too. " Add the Lady of the south, with an uncarring and cold voice.

Shippo start to jump up and down. " I want to see. I want to see ! "

The eyes of the Lady of the Southern Lands soft a little at him, even if her face stay cold.

" Close your eyes, touch me and concentrate" instruct the phenix youkai.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome is in the sort of mist.

" Great ! It's just great. Where am I now ? What happened ? "

Little by little, the mist disappear and the young woman can see someone appear

" Inu… Miroku !!! "

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AN : That's it. I leave you there guys…

went all pale and eyes open wide in shock 

Ok ok ! That was just a joke, a bad bad joke, so you can put guns and knife away !!!! I continu my chapter a little…ok ok a lot, please don't hurt me

crying and pee in panties (lol) 

Where I was…Oh yes…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

" Miroku ? Isn't it the name of the houshi ? " Tell the Lady of the Northern Lands.

" Yes it is ! " said happily Shippo

" But how is it, that it is the monk and not mutt… i'm mean InuYasha ? " ask Kouga

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Miroku turn around when he heard his name said and smile brightly when he saw the owner of the soft shocked voice

" Ah, Kagome-sama. I'm so glad that that worked"

" H-How it is you and not InuYasha like always who come ? "

" disappointed ? " simulating the hurt

" Of course not ! Just surprised. I'm so happy to see you"

And without thinking she run to him and throw herself in his awaiting arms.

(AN : Yes, I really said without thinking…you will see…)

"You can't even imagine how much I miss you all guys" she said in his neck, embracing him really tight

" I think I have an idea…I can barely breath ! " He said, grinning

She laugh, still in his arms, some tears menacing to be liberate. Her face still in the hollow of his neck. Her hot breath in contact with his skin and this time he can't help a shiver running his spine.

He tigh the embrace and whisper

" Never I would have hope to imagine hugging you in my arms again, Kagome-sama. To have to possibility to smell you and smell your so delicate scent"

Kagome blush lightly. " My scent ? " she said, curious

" Yeah. I don't have a sens of smell developped like InuYasha but I can tell that you smell is really…really…"

His hand, slowly, travel south more and more and…

Kagome's cheeks turn all the color possible and jump out of the arms of the monk

" M-Miroku-sama !!! I-I can't believe this ! you grop me !!!! "

" I'm sorry Kagome-sama, my hand…"

" Oh don't give me that crap Miroku ! That didn't work when you was alive so that will certainly not work now ! And don't dare to say that your hand is cursed since she isn't anymore since Naraku is dead !! So don't try to say that your hand had a mind by itself neither ! Rrrrr…I can't believe you. You are dead, how can you still be a pervert ?!? "

" Calm yourself Kagome-sama, calm. Habits are difficult to kill, that's all… And (He start to grin down at her) you can blame me, your butt is so…" but was stop by a dead glare and a slap

" Stop it ! "

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

" He will never learn " said Shippo, shaking his head

" You want to say that he was or is always like that ? " ask incredilous Kira

" Don't you remember the video thing ? " retort Hiro

" Yes, he is always like that. And that is wierd to think he is still like that even if…" but Shippo can't finish his sentence

Kira put a gentle hand on his shoulder and give him a little reassuring smile, before close her eyes again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She make a noise suspiciously close to a human version of a growl. " Perverted monk"

" I'm so misunderstood" shaking his head to emphasy

" yeah, of course, hentai " she answer him in a huff

He grin. "Ah Kagome-sama, you can't imagine how much I miss all of that"

She laugh. " Hai, strangely me too ! And seeing Sango or InuYasha or both of them knock you out because of that !

And if you are still like that, I'm sorry for the women who will cross your road. They will be shocked that you ask them to bear your child too ! "

This time, they laugh together.

Slowly the laugh died.

" I miss your little school uniform, today "

" Miroku-sama ! "

He grin at her

After a moment of silence

" I miss all of that you know, Miroku-sama. I miss even your perverted insinuations, I miss Sango, our talks, I…"

But she can't continue, her voice dieing in the back of her throad.

" Hey, hush…ssh…(coming close to her again) Ssh. (hooking one finger under her chin to make her look at him in the eyes) I know, Kagome-sama, I know and me too. Our little group isn't the same without you. (He brush tenderly the tears running freely on her cheeks. He give her a little reassuring smile) Because of you, Sango, InuYasha and I, we lived our better two years of our life ! "

She look at him in the eyes. There is a light shinning in his eyes, the meaning of this glance unknow to the young miko.

She look at him questionnaly

He smile down at her

" Yes, because of you we had hope and … ( He grin) You know, I'm sure that InuYasha say it to you already but we watch over you"

" You watch me ? " She asks shyly, not liking the sound of this sentence

" Yeah. I know it was difficult for you to know of our death, even if we can't see what happens in there we can see you the rest of the time"

He grin again.

" Oh… I don't like when you do that "

" Who ? Me ? Why is that my dear Kagome-sama ? " he said, sounding almost innocent… almost.

" Don't play the innocent with me ! Because it is always what you do before doing or saying something pervert. You even do that when you only thing of something pervert ! " she said, crossing her arms on her chest

" Oh, I'm really hurt of what you say Kagome-sama"

She look at him with a _'don't try to play this game with me, that will never work'_ look.

He start to grin down at her again.

" I only wanted to say that I agree with Shippo and Kouga"

" What do you mean Miroku-sama ? " She ask, puzzled

He grin even more at her. She move away of him a little

" I think I will not love what you have to say"

" It's just that…"

She look at him suspiciously

" I agree when they said that you finished to grow up during the last year" he end his sentence looking the more innocent with a grin evident on his face

She raise an eyebrown at him in question

" I speak about what they said when you arrived for the lunch, after the guard incident"

He grin again

" What are you talking about they…" But she froze in the middle of her sentence. She open wide eyes "Y-you speak about my breast ?? " She said incredulous, before blushing madly

He laugh a little at her reaction and say yes with his head

" You don't have to be so shy Kagome-sama. I just wanted to say they where lovely before but now they are gorgeous, better, maturer…"

" Stop it ! I think I have your point. What with all of you and my breast !! Yes, they are a little…bigger but I don't understand your obsession and and…"

Making her become redder should be impossible at this moment. Then she froze again

" Wait a minute. How do you know they have…change you can't say that just by embrace me and and…"

Her eyes become wider.

" Oh my…I think I'm sick "

She squat, putting her head between her knees. She is crissom from head to toes.

" Kagome-sama ? "

She look at everything beside his eyes.

" Y-You s-said you could see me…see me live my life so you can see me all…a-all the time ? "

This time, she found the power to look up at him

" More or less, why ? " He look at her with a puzzled face. He didn't understand what she is talking about right now.

" Oh I want to die ! What prevent you to spy at me when I take my bath or else !?! "

Here, he understand and chuckle at her mortified face and smirk at her.

" The same thing than before. Lady Sango are here and InuYasha too. "

" That don't reassure me at all. "

" mm ? Why ? " cocking his head on one side

" That wasn't always enough to prevent you spy us before ! "

She said that in a huff, crossing her arms on her chest. She try to appear confident, angry and all but couldn't prevent the blush raizing on her cheeks.

He sigh dramaticaly.

" I assume you, Lady Kagome, that things are not more simple. "

He sigh again, like if it was a pure torture.

She huff but turn even more red. She clear her throat to try to found a different subject after a pause.

" Miroku-sama, why am I, we, here ? I mean, I'm not sleeping right now. I went to dinner and I feel like, I think I pass out. Am I right ? "

He sigh and become serious

" Yeah, you pass out because we decide it "

She look at him in wonder

"We have the right this time to… save you life"

" Save my life ?!? What are you talking about ? "

He sigh again. " Your soup, Kagome-sama. Do you remember to have feel something not quite right. I think your power or may be the jewel obliged you to pass out to give me the possibility to speak to you. Your soup was…had poison in it. "

" What ?! B-but every one have the same soup. They are all in danger. "

"No. There is a special poison in it. That will not affect youkais, make hanyous ill but…but kill humans. "

" I don't understand why someone wanted to…Oh my Kami ! Rin !! I have to go back. If Rin eat that soup…"

She start to really panic. He put a conforting hand on her shoulder and squeaze once before take back his hand.

"Ssh Don't worry Kagome-sama. No one had eat it, they are al around you right now. "

She release her breath that she didn't know she was holding and calm down.

" Because I pass out…"

" Hai because you pass out. Everyone is ok…one thing… I have another thing for you. It is about your power Kagome-sama. I'm here to warn you. "

" Warn me ? " She start to panic again

" Hai. You have to learn to control them and really quick. For now, it's just your own power and you can do a lot of damage but they still grow up and if one day you will possibly use the power within the jewel at the same time…You will probably die because your power will be to great for a human body… It will consume you and … kill you and a lot of people around you. "

She become pale.

" How…What I have to do ? Kaede says that I have too much power for her and and… So who can help me ? I can't do that alone. I need help. " She start to tremble from fear at the implication of the words of her friend.

He pass an hand on his hair and sigh. " But you have to do that by yourself Kagome-sama. "

" I CAN'T !!! "

" Calm yourself Kagome-sama.( He make a pause). May be…may be you can see Irumi-sama. She is the most powerful miko still alive beside you and you will see what she will have to say. "

Kagome take deep breathes to try to calm her erratic heart

She nodded "mhm ok. Where can I found her ? "

" I know she live close to the border between the western lands and the easthern but not where exactly. "

" Ok. I will ask the others if they know. I have to go to say to them about what happens and…"

" Do not worry yourself Kagome-sama, they already know. "

Kagome pause and look at Miroku with big questionning eyes

" How ? "

" They can see and hear us but we don't have a lot of time for me to explain you will see when you will be awaken. "

"Ok"

" I have a message for you. "

" A message ? "

She watch him again with her big brown eyes in wonder. She look so innocent and, he must admit, beautiful than it is difficult to not take her in his arms. He smile down at her

" Hai. It is for a little flower. "

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AN : this time it is the real end of this chapter the follower chapter will come soon.

My appologize again for make you all wait for so long.

I hope you enjoy this chapter

See ya

Sweetest Angel


	13. 12:An old friend part2

Ola !!!

Hope you are all fine.

This is my new chapter for this story… Do not forget to take a look at my two others stories, « one night which change everything » and my little last one « not just what I seem ». Thanks. Hope you will like.

See you at the end of this chapter 12…

Disclaimer : still don't own InuYasha so stop asking !!! ;)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Previously in the chapter 11 :_

_She become pale._

_" How…What I have to do ? Kaede says that I have too much power for her and and… So who can help me ? I can't do that alone. I need help. " She start to tremble from fear at the implication of the words of her friend._

_He pass an hand on his hair and sigh. " But you have to do that by yourself Kagome-sama. "_

_" I CAN'T !!! "_

_" Calm yourself Kagome-sama.( He make a pause). May be…may be you can see Irumi-sama. She is the most powerful miko still alive beside you and you will see what she will have to say. "_

_Kagome take deep breathes to try to calm her erratic heart_

_She nodded "mhm ok. Where can I found her ? "_

_" I know she live close to the border between the western lands and the easthern but not where exactly. "_

_" Ok. I will ask the others if they know. I have to go to say to them about what happens and…"_

_" Do not worry yourself Kagome-sama, they already know. "_

_Kagome pause and look at Miroku with big questionning eyes_

_" How ? "_

_" They can see and hear us but we don't have a lot of time for me to explain you will see when you will be awaken. "_

_"Ok"_

_" I have a message for you. "_

_" A message ? "_

_She watch him again with her big brown eyes in wonder. She look so innocent and, he must admit, beautiful than it is difficult to not take her in his arms. He smile down at her_

_" Hai. It is for a little flower. "_

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Chapter 12 : An old friend and the soup incident, part 2

Kagome raise her eyes towards him, somes tears already threaten to be liberated.

« Y-you s-see…you see my F-father ? »

Miroku smile down tenderly at her. She seems so fragile that it is almost impossible to believe that her little body contain so much power, like no another he saw in his life. She look most like a little frighten girl than the couragous woman warrior he already saw in her.

« Hai, I saw him and spoke to him.

The message is that he is really proud of his Kohana (little flower), of what she became. And he wanted you to know that like you wasn't responsable of what happened to us, you was not responsible of what happened to him. »

« It was my fault ! He came to seek me and died in an accident on his way. If I wasn't that selfish that day and go to my friend instead of come home directly, he could still be alive. I make him cross almost all the town ! »

« It was not your fault, Kagome-sama. It was an accident, you said so yourself. You was just a little girl who wanted to play »

« But… »

« No buts Kagome-sama. »

She bend down her head.

Miroku couldn't found the words to comfort her. She want so much to do the right thing, to make everyone happy that she beat herself for things she didn't control. He didn't know what to do. How could he make her understand that what happened to her friends or her father was not her fault ? That she didn't have to feel guilty for things she didn't do or things she couldn't prevent ?

Kagome is a person so exceptional and that hurt their very soul to watch her punish herself because she couldn't save them. They watch her for one year now, cry when no one look her way for her losts. Someone like her, even more after all what happened, deserve to be happy.

A soft voice make him come back from his throughs

« Can you…can you say Hi to the others for me, Miroku-sama ? »she asked timidly

« Yes, of course. » he answer with a little sad smile.

Then, something change in his eyes. Their is a little spark that make her uneasy. _What is he up to ?_

« Mhm…before you go back, I wanted to ask you something. »

« Sure, Miroku-sama. »

He try to stay the most serious possible but he didn't miss the suspicious glance she send his way. He try to contain himself to not grin openly.

« What do you do with InuYasha when you come here ? » sounding almost innocent with his question…almost is the central word.

« What ?! » she yelled, her face becoming all pale, shoked. she couldn't believe him.

« Oh please, Kagome-sama. Each time he had the opportunity to come he is all exited. We can't stop him, like a puppy at which you promised a bone. »

At this moment she was beyond shocked. This so-called monk is more and more unbelieveable.

Then, her rage couldn't be contain more longer

« We don't do anything of what your perverted mind think ! We just speak ! Ok some hug from time to time but that's it. I can't believe you ! »

She shook from rage and is all red.

« You are sure, Kagome-sama ? » he ask innocently or what seem innocently for him that's mean not at all !

« Miroku, I swear if you weren't already I would kill you !! RRRR… Who and what do you think am I ?! »

« Ok, ok, I believe you but it's suspect, still. » Raising his hands in front of him like to defend himself.

« Miroku, I can't even understand how you can think about that ! It's not a real dream and and he is dead and I'm not and I can't do think like that like that !! I…I »

« Calm down sweat and pure lady Kagome, I know. » At this moment he could prevent the grin. « You can't imagine the reaction of InuYasha when I ask him the same thing. We couldn't even make the difference between his skin and his haori and of course I have to run because he really wanted to kill me…again. »

Kagome calm down instantly and even could prevent a giggle.

He smile at her.

« It's time to go back, Kagome-sama. »

Her face become sad again. She sigh.

« Yes, I know, It's just… »

« Hai, I don't want to leave you too. » He said that and brush some hair which fell in front of her face, behind her ear, almost tenderly. He even let his fingers brush lightly on her cheek before taking back his hand.

She raised her head and look at him with glossy eyes. Gods that she looks so lost…and hurt.

« I miss you and the others so much it's hurt. I'm so afraid. »

He feel something hitch his heart when he look down at her.

« Ssh (he walk toward her to take her in his arms. She send him a warning look before let him do) Everything will be ok, Kagome-sama. You are powerful, the most powerful women I never saw in my life. » He said softly in her ear, his arms take her in a tight embrace, nuzzling her neck.

« No I'm not. Sango was most strong than me and Kikyo was better. » she answered quietly

« No Kagome-sama, Sango was powerful yes but not like you and you are nothing like Kikyo-sama never was. YOU are better. »

« Luckily InuYasha is not there or he would have knock you out for that. » She force a giggle but it almost stay in the back of her throat.

« No. He know it is the truth and… »

« Miroku ? (she raise her head to look at him) have you…see her ? » she ask softly in a whisper. « I never had the courage to ask personaly InuYasha and… »

« No, Kagome-sama. I didn't see her and InuYasha neither. »

« How it is possible I… »

« It's complicate but for now, all I can say is that she is not with us. »

She look at him strangely but decide to not mush the matter. « O-ok. »

« You have to go back now, Kagome-sama. You have to wake up. »

« Hai. Remember to say Hi to the others. »

« Of course. »

At this moment the old Miroku come back to full force and….grop her

« Mikoru !! » she screamed from embarassement with a deep blush on her face.

He grin at her. But before she had the time to hit him, she woke up.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

« I can't believe him ! We should have castrated him !!! Rrrr… how can he… »

But she froze in her speech when she open her eyes and came face to face with all the Lors and Ladys, Shippo, Rin and behind she could even saw some servants and guards watching her.

She blush dark red and lick her lips : « Mhm…Hi everyone. »

She could see that some of the people around her seem amused with her reaction and some stay impassible like ever.

« Hi, Kagome ! » said a cheerful childish voice. She turn toward the own and offer him a little smile. « Hi Shippo. »

« Kagome, do you know what that place is exactly ? I'm so happy that I saw Miroku, even if him couldn't see me. He is still the same. I'm sad for the women who will cross his way. He will never learn… »

He was speaking so rapidly that she had so difficulties to understand everything.

« Hush Shippo. No, I don't know what that place really is (she sat up but don't get up right away, feeling a little dizzy) and InuYasha neither so I stop to think about it. And for Miroku, equal to himself, we could say. »

He laugh and her too…until she saw that some people around her laugh silently too which make her remember a previous question.

« Mhm…How can you see what I see ? »

« It's my fault, Kagome-sama. Everyone was curious to be able to see and since it is in my power to enter dreams, I share it with them. Hope you are not angry for our indiscretion. » Said a cold and monotone voice.

Kagome look at her during a moment and smile at her with a little shadow of pink on her cheek.

« It's Lady Kugayi, right ? (nodded) No, I'm not angry. May be a little… »

« Embarassed by what we saw? The behavior of you friend, I mean » proposed Kira.

Kagome blush again and nodd her head but suddently

« The soup ! It's poisonned. » She try to get up in one jump but she is maintien on the floor by the Lady of the North.

« Hush…It's ok. We know.

Apparently, the guard who tried to kill you sister, work at the kitchen. Nobody really knew she was his sister that's why she kept her job. She was new but some servant made the connection when she heard about the poison. And do not worry yourself, like the Houshi said, Rin didn't have the time to touch it so it's ok. »

Kagome nodded, thanksful. At this moment, she look at the master of the house

« Sesshomaru…I'm sorry about this. »

He look at her, his mask right in place and raise a eyebrown at her in question

« I mean my presence here. (she shallowed) I'm really sorry. People try to kill me because of what I am and Rin could have been hurt or worst and Kouga almost… » She gulp to try to easy the thing which seems to grow in her throat. But she is interrupt

« You don't have to be sorry, Kagome, it's not your fault and you can see that I'm perfectly fine. » said firmly Kouga.

« He is right, Kagome-chan. Beside, if people really try to kill you… »

« Oh don't worry Kira-chan, it's happened all the time » tried to dismiss Kagome but add in a whisper « but InuYasha always protected me and now… That's why I was so afraid to come back because I know people want to kill me and may be even this new force will try too. I'm not really lucky. (she force a sad smile). And I didn't want Shippo and all the people I care about, be hurt or kill because of me and I'm not good enough to even take care of myself right now. My power echap totally at my control sometimes, when I'm angry or hurt emotionaly, and it is dangerous for the ones around me, even more if they are youkais. One day, I risk to purified more than just my enemy…I'm so afraid of that Kira-chan. I'm pathetic, don't you think ? I'm scared from myself. » She spoke her speech really rapidly and finished almost trembling.

« You aren't pathetic Kagome-chan (interjected the lady of the North), your power are the most surprising that we saw on all our life. »

« And you never had any real trainning, Kagome. May be it is time to start and everything will be fine. » added Kouga.

« He is right. When you will have total control over your power and most important, faith in yourself, everything will be ok. »

Kagome look at Kira and Kouga. She know what they try to do but she had so little faith in herself. Despide that, their speech boost her

« But I can't do that alone. I will go to see the Miko Miroku-sama spoke about. But…someone knows were she lives ? »

They look at each other but shook their head.

« I think (come a soft voice from behind) I think that it is toward the east. 2 or 3 days of walk, Kagome-sama. »

She smile at her « thank you, Matsumoto-san. »

The servant blush « You are welcome, Kagome-sama. »

« Ok, so tomorrow, I will leave toward the East. » Said Kagome with confident.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of the chapter

Ok there it is. Hope you like it. If you have comments of subjections, you know what to do right ? Review, review, review.

I wanted to thank « Magix234 » for the reviews and comments. You have no idea how much it is important and pleasable to know what you guys think of all of it. Hope to read others soon…

Take care

Sweetest Angel


	14. Chapter 13 : Goodbye

Hi !!!

Hope you are all fine ! So, here the new chapter. Let us not waste more time…Here you go, ENJOY !

Disclaimer : I don't know InuYasha…(running away crying)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Previously, in the chapter 12 :_

_« He is right. When you will have total control over your power and most important, faith in yourself, everything will be ok. »_

_Kagome look at Kira and Kouga. She knew what they try to do, but she had so little faith in herself. Despite that, their speech boost her._

_« But I can't do that alone. I will go to see the Miko Miroku-sama spoke about. But…Someone knows were she lives ? »_

_They look at each other but shook their head._

_« I think (come a soft voice from behind) I think that it is toward the east. 2 or 3 days of walk, Kagome-sama. »_

_She smile at her « thank you, Matsumoto-san. »_

_The servant blush « You are welcome, Kagome-sama. »_

_« Ok, so tomorrow, I will leave toward the East. » Said Kagome with confident._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 13 : Goodbye

The morning after, Kagome woke up early to be sure to have everything ready for their travel, since they will left after the breakfast.

So, when her big yellow bag was closed, she slipped in the blue kimono with sakura petals that the servants had adjusted for her. Kagome stayed awe by the softness of the material on her skin, like a feather's caress. It's silk, of course, but the servant explained that it was made in a special material, like Sesshomaru's kimono. In fact, this one is made with the same thing that a lot of youkais, of importance of course, wore. It's easy to move in it, really easy to wash and of good resistance. Every youkais of high rang wore that type of kimonos for travels or fight and wore more 'normal' kimonos in their castle, for most of them since it is extremely expensive.

When bad closed and kimono on her back, Kagome put on the slippers, in the same colors and resistance on her feet. Again, she is awe of the softness and how her friends could have guessed the right size like for the kimono. She had an obi that went with the beautiful kimono but just put a simple sash to keep it closed instead.

When she finished, she was led towards the diner room where everyone wait.

Shippo left earlier to be able to play little more with Rin before leaving.

When she came in the room, like the first time, all the heads turn towards her and, like the first time, she blushed. (_AN_ : _Hey_, _you_ _can't_ _change_ _how_ _you_ _are_, _ne ?_)

She walked to the table.

« I'm most happy with this clothes. I started to regret to not be able to observe those beautiful legs of yours, Kagome. »

She flushed and sat down after answered. « Thank you, I think, Kouga-kun »

Kira observed her for a moment or more precisely her clothes.

« This kimono is really beautiful and suit you, Kagome-chan. It's like, it was made for you. » Said throughfully the Lady of the North.

« It was. » answered quietly the young Miko.

That information gained the intention of the demon Lord. Under his piercing gaze, she answered his unspoken question :

« Yusomi-san, Matsumoto-san and Zira-san made it for me and…Adjust it too so I could be more at ease in it. The others are really beautiful and all, but I have already difficulties to walk in it so running is quite impossible. »

« I totaly understand you, Kagome. »telled Ayame with a smile.

« Who are those three persons, it seems like you spoke at least one of the name before ? »

« Servants. » said flatly Sesshomaru, receiving a glare from the Miko. That didn't even affect him at all. Like if he cared if she disapproved the way he spoke.

« Hai they are servants. Yusomi-san was my personal servant and Matsumotoand Zira often served during the meals, but not today, must be in the kitchen… And Matsumoto-san was there during the… mhm soup incident. »

« Ah yes, the young neko, right ? »

Kagome nodded.

Kira touch the delicate silk of the kimono and said : « It's in a rather expensive silk made for travels. Those servants must really appreciate you, Kagome-chan. »

Some of the Lords and Ladys are chocked of the familiarity between the young Miko and meres servants. But what did you expect from a human ? They sent disapproval glances towards the young lady before resuming eating.

………………

When the breakfast was finished, everyone came in the central court to say farewells to the Miko. After all, with the power residing in her tiny body, it is most safe to be in her good side, or do like you want to be. She came to propose her help so make her angry at them was not such a good idea.

At least, all not think about strategy, like Kouga and Ayame or the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands who take a real liking in the young human.

Kagome took Kira in a tight embrace, even with the little tummy, evidence of the pregnancy of the bear youkai.

« Take care, Kagome-chan. I hope to see you soon. »

« I would love that. »

They pulled apart and saw that the two of them are crying. That made them laughing at themselves.

Kira brush affectionaly some tears of Kagome before spoke softly : « Never I would I believe attach myself so much and in so little time with a human. I don't say that to hurt you or shame you about being… »

« I know. It's ok., Kira-chan. I understand what you mean, and I must admit I have the same feeling. » Said Kagome equaly soflty, smiling.

Kira give her a quick hug before pull away. Kagome put a gently hand on the tummy of the Lady and murmured : « Take care of your mum,you two little tiny little bears. »

She turned and looked at the Lord of the North. She hesitated for a second but hugged him too. That shocked the youkai at first but returned the embrace as fierce, warming him.

She whispered against his chest : « that was an honor to make your aquitance, my Lord. »

He chuckled. « The pleasure was all mine, young Miko. I wish you a good travel, Kagome. »

« Thanks, Hiro-kun. »

He squeezed her once before letting her go, a light smile on his lips.

This time, she turned to look at Sesshomaru. Blue clashed against golden. She clear her voice to try to smooth the uneasiness which always catch her when the cold gaze of the western lord is on her.

« Sesshomaru. Thank you for your hospitality and to have let me remain in your home for a moment. »

She bowed lightly at him to emphasis her gratefulness. Not surprising, she didn't receive any reply from Sesshomaru who stay like ice in front of her. What did she expected ?

When she raised her head, their eyes locked. They remained like that for a minute. A sort of staring contest, until Kagome felt something attached itself and squeezed tight her legs. When she looked down, it's not a something but a someone.

« Rin-chan ? »

The little girl looked at her with eyes with tears.

« I don't want you to go, Kagome-sama. »

The look that Rin sent her broke the heart of Kagome. She put a gentle hand on the little girl shoulder.

« I know Rin-chan. I would love to stay with you too, but I have to go to see someone and start my travel. »

« But Rin and Sesshomaru-sama can come with you. »

That made Sesshomaru stiff.

« Rin I… »

« Rin want to come with Kagome-sama, with Sesshomaru-sama and I know that Ah-Uhn want it too. »

Kagome took a deep breathe and squat in front of her, brushed tenderly her tears.

« Rin-chan, I would like it too but Sesshomaru have a lot of things, Lordly things to do… I already explain that to you, and I'm sure we will see each other again during our travel. I promise Rin, so, please stop crying. »

She didn't feel it before, but she had started to cry too.

« Rin, it's enough. »

The two humans raised their tearful eyes towards him. His face was still unreadible like ever but Kagome was almost certain to have seen something flash in his eyes during a second. May be the uneasiness in front of crying people is in the family, or may be it is just because it is Rin. The young Miko let the subject 'trying to understand Sesshomaru' drop. Too complicated.

Kagome gave a quick but tight hug to Rin and brushed Rin's tears and hers.

She took severals deep breathes to be sure to stop the tears and came back on her feet.

She looked at the others Lords, Ladys and heir.

« It was a pleasure and honor. » sha said formaly and she bowed her head.

She received nods in return.

After, she came in front of Ayame. The wolf youkai had shinnied eyes and hug fiercely Kagome.

« Take care, Kagome-chan. »

« You too, Ayame-chan. »

And pull away to turn toward the wolf prince. And what she saw shocked her.

« Kouga-kun… ? You…you are crying ? »

« Me ?! Of course not. » Pink tainted his cheeks.

She smiled at him and raise a trembling hand from all her emotions to brush the one and only tear running on his cheek. He smiled too and caught her hand and deposed an kiss on the palm. Kagome blushed at it.

Before understanding what happened, Kouga pulled Kagome who crashed on his muscular chest and gave her a tight embrace.

He breathed deeply in her hair.

« We will see each others again. I will not disappear, Kouga-kun. » She said uncertain how to respond to the wolf prince reaction.

He nuzzled her hair and bent to do the same thing to her neck before answer with a deeper voice than usual.

« I know but after the last time… And it's killing me to not have the right to come with you. »

She sighed lightly. « I know Kouga-kun but you have a mate now and a family too. You have to protect them now, not me. »

He tighted fiercely his embrace. He put his mouth close to her ear, almost touching, his hot breath sending shivers down the spine of the young Miko. He whispered tenderly : « Whatever what happen, I love you Kagome. I always have, and I always will, no matter what. »

« I like you a lot too Kouga-kun… But you can't say that you love me, it's not right… for Ayame… »

« I don't care if it's not right. It's what I feel. » He said more forcefully.

« Don't say that… »

« It's ok Kagome….and I already know that. »

They pulled a little away to look at Ayame who stand not far away for them, a little sad smile on her lips. Kagome was a little uneasy but calm a little when she saw the smile growled on her face.

Kouga took Kagome's face in his two hands, to oblige the object of his affection for years now to look at him in the eyes. The proximity of his own face and the fiery in his eyes made her blush.

The old wolf prince came back and gave her one of his famous smirk after brushing her remaining tears. He put a kiss tenderly on her forehead.

« I had to say it to you, at least once. That was important that you know and hear it. »

« Ok. » She said in a whisper, softly

« Take care, my Kagome. »

« You too, Kouga-kun. »

« And Know that if you need something, anything, you can come see us. »

« Thanks Ayame-chan. »

She sent them a last smile and started to leave but stop and turn around again.

« Kouga-kun ? »

« Yeah ? »

« Can you say Hi to Ginta and Hakkaku. Oh and your wolves too, say hello, and that I missed them. »

He smirked. « I will say it to them. My wolfs will be happy to have news from you. They miss you deeply too. »

He flashed her a smile and put back a strand of hair which felt in front of her eyes behind her ear, taking care to brush delicately his callous fingers on the delicate and soft skin of her cheek, behind her ear and on her neck. She flushed.

« hm Thank you. » She whispered shyly.

They stayed a little moment, eyes locked before she put her backpack on her shoulders and walked towards the front gate.

Just before reach the outside and the forest, she saw her servant walk to her with one of the guards of the palace and a young child or kit.

« Hi, Kagome-sama. »

« Hi again… ano Yusomi-san, what it is and who is this ? »

« Oh, I wanted to present my mate Renji. He is guarded in the castle like you can guess from his clothes and the little one who is hiding behind him is my youngest son Riyu. »

Kagome gave one of her brightness smile. « It's a pleasure to meet you Renji-kun and you too, Riyu-chan. » She added the last part leaning over on one side to see behind the guard.

The guard was shocked at first by her familiarity and easiness in front of youkais but understood at this moment the discussions with his mate and relax a little.

He bowed low.

« The pleasure is mine my Lady. »

Kagome moved forward and caught unaware the servant, and you could say shocked again the guard by taking her in a quick hug.

« Take care Yusomi-san and thank you for the kimono again. It is wonderful and beautiful and thank for me Matsumoto-san and Kira-san for me too. »

« You are very welcome, Kagome-sama. It was an honor to have served a Lady such as you. »

That made Kagome blush lightly where the servant smiled in return.

But then the expression in the Miko face changed suddenly, puzzling Yusomi.

« Oh Yusomi-san, I have something for you. »

She posed her bag on the ground and started to go through.

« Ah ah, here ! It's chocolate Oh, and you can try it too Renji and Riyu. »

« What is cho-co-leite ? »

« That's something to eat. It is really sweet and this is the preferred of my kit. »

That caught the security man of guard.

« Your kit ? »

She smiled sweetly up at him. « Hai. This little cute boule of fur over there is…My adoptive son, Shippo. »

Renji seemed really shocked that time. A human, a Miko adopting a little orphan kitsune… ? He was extirped from his muse by the whine of the said kit.

« Euh… Kagome, that's my chocolate. » He said, poutting.

« Shippo-chan, I came with a lot of it from home, you can share. »

« Ok… You can have them. » He said that like a was giving them a kidney or a arm. That made the young Miko laugh a little.

« Thanks, Shippo-chan. » Brushing tenderly his tail.

Then, she turned around toward the three others youkais.

« I have one for each of you. There. »

« Hey, Kagome…Can I have one too . » He asked shyly.

She giggled. « Hai, Shippo, of course. » And gave him one.

The three others youkais observed intensely when he opened the packaging and put in one shift movement in his mouth with a face of pure delight.

Hesitant at first, the servant followed his example and when she took a taste of the chocolate, her eyes shoot open wide.

« That's delicious, Kagome-sama. »

Kagome smiled and saw the little youkai sent glances towards his mother and decided to taste it to, followed by his father.

When he ate it, the little one looked at the Miko for the first time in the eyes and got a tender smile in answer.

He smiled too and jumped from behind his father and hugged her legs.

She put a hand on his head. « Your are welcome, Riyu-chan. »

He grinned up at her and ran towards his mother.

« I have to go, now. »

At her words, Shippo climbed on her shoulder. Kirara rubbed her body against her leg to attire her attention. Kagome look down.

« No, it's ok, Kirara, we will walk for a while, ok ? »

The neko youkai nodded her head and jumped on her other shoulder.

« Bye everyone ! »

At that she disappeared.

The guard took a peek at his mate and saw tears shining in her eyes.

« Are you alright mate ? »

« Hai, it's just I anxious for her, leaving alone. I know that it could be found strange, particularly a human, a Miko, but she is the kindest person that I met in my life. No matter for her your species, she acts the same, always wanting to help. (she chuckles) such a contrast with our Lord. »

« Don't say thing like that. But…(he smirks) that's true…Come, we have to go home. »

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once the Miko disappeared in the wood, the Lady of the Northern Lands turned around, still crying, to look at her mate and the Lord of the West.

« It's not safe to let her go alone. »

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. « She can take care of herself and I don't see where it is my concern. »

« You are impossible Lord Sesshomaru. Stop acting like a spoiled pup ! For kami sakes, she is human, she is a miko, she had just her kit and the neko, she has the jewel, and she is alone ! On top of that, I have heard that she never travelled alone before…She will attract all the youkais everywhere she will go…She could be important to find and destroy this new menace. Even if you assumed to be 'not concern for her safety' even after all she did to you, you could at least be interest by the safety of the jewel. »

He growled low at her, his eyes flashing red for a millisecond. Kira knew at this moment she went too far, but she was angry like hell.

« Do not speak to this Sesshomaru like that again or even your mate will not prevent your punishment. Beside, I don't see why the jewel has anything to do with me. » Snarled at her.

« Oh you… »

But Hiro caught her before she jumped on Sesshomaru and made probably the worst error of her life and possibly her last. « Calm down Mate. (and turn to look at the Lord of the West.) She is right, and you know it. Look at the problem this hanyou Naraku put, and he never had the whole jewel. If someone more powerful than him put his hand on the Shikon, everyone will be concerned. You fight this half-breed so you are the one who could understand the most. »

« If I could, I would go with her, but I can't. Beside the wolf prince, the one here who know her the most and the longest is you. Even him would love and kill to be able to travel with her but had to stay with his mate. You, for the moment, don't have one, so you are the better candidate to protect Kagome or do you prefer that we confide her safety at the hands of the Heir of the South. » He growled at her. « See. » she added stubbornly.

« Kagome-sama is in danger ? » Came the quavering little voice of Rin. Kira looked down at her frightened face, but before she had the time to open her mouth.

« Rin, go find Jaken and stay with him. »

She hesitated a second but left. When she is out of hearing edge.

« You have no right to tell to this Sesshomaru what to do so keep your place and your mouth closed or you will suffer the consequence. » With that said, he turned arround and left in a growl.

She couldn't prevent the shiver. She sighed. « Why do he have to be so stubborn ? »

« He is not so different from his father sometimes. » commented Hiro.

« Hai, I remember that he could be a stubborn ass too when he wanted to. »

He chuckled low. « I never or really rarely see you spoke like that my mate. But be careful with Sesshomaru, he is still a pup in a way and can be imprevisible. »

« Hai, I know, I'm sorry. It's just…I really like her and I'm afraid of what could happen to her. »

« I know, mate…me too. Curious creature indeed, this little Miko. We don't have a lot of time to speak, but I understand of what that monk said about in one of this video thing. »

She raised an interrogative glance up to her mate.

« When he spoke about how many males, humans and youkais alike was after her. She doesn't have to do anything beside be herself to attract others. »

« Do I have to be carefull now ? (She chuckles) Hai, I understand your point. And have you see the way the heir of the south look at her ? »

« Hai, I saw and I smelt it too. » He finished by growling.

« Hai. I'm happy that she will not have to be anywhere close to him in a long time. He looked at her like, she was some kind of piece of meat. »

« Indeed. »

They looked together towards the open gate, where their human Miko friend and ally disappeared, praying that she will be ok.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of the chapter 13.

Wow, I'm impressed with myself ! lol

Hope you enjoy it. Let me know… ;)

Until later, take care,

Sweetest Angel


	15. Chapter 14 : Irumi

Hi my dear readers ! lol

First of all, I wanted to thanks 'Aashni' for the review. I'm glad that some people think like me about not make our two future 'lovers' fall for each others too rapidly.

And secondly, like promised to Aashni, here my new chapter. Hope you will like it ! And if you had commentaries to make and all, you know what to do, ne :)

ENJOY !

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha. (pout)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Previously, in the chapter 13 :_

_He chuckled low. « I never or really rarely see you spoke like that my mate. But be careful with Sesshomaru, he is still a pup in a way and can be imprevisible. »_

_« Hai, I know, I'm sorry. It's just…I really like her and I'm afraid of what could happen to her. »_

_« I know, mate…me too. Curious creature indeed, this little Miko. We don't have a lot of time to speak, but I understand of what that monk said about in one of this video thing. »_

_She raised an interrogative glance up to her mate._

_« When he spoke about how many males, humans and youkais alike was after her. She doesn't have to do anything beside be herself to attract others. »_

_« Do I have to be carefull now ? (She chuckles) Hai, I understand your point. And have you see the way the heir of the south look at her ? »_

_« Hai, I saw and I smelt it too. » He finished by growling._

_« Hai. I'm happy that she will not have to be anywhere close to him in a long time. He looked at her like, she was some kind of piece of meat. »_

_« Indeed. »_

_They looked together towards the open gate, where their human Miko friend and ally disappeared, praying that she will be ok._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 14 : Irumi

The trip to go see the old miko, Irumi, took three days. Found where exactly she lived was not the most easy thing to do. Nope. The old woman seem to not like very much having a lot of people around her. So, she lived in the middle of the woods, alone. Really easy to find her, don't you think ?

During the three days trip, Kagome had to fight two times. Even avoiding villages and the principals roads was not enough to prevent the attacks. The power which was coming in waves from the young miko, combinaison of her holy power and the one of the jewel, attracted a lot of unwanted attentions along the way. Plus, like if it wasn't enought, the poor young woman seem to be haunted by dreams, or more precisely nightmares which seem to have come back in her life more and more often since she came back in this Era. Even dead, the shadow of the evil hanyou didn't seem to want to leave her alone. No, it wasn't just simple nightmares, but memories.

So that left Kagome tired of bad nights of sleep and the travel in the middle of the wood, when she arrived in the clearing, early the third day.

In the middle of nowhere, in the forest, stood a little hutt in the middle of a small clearing. For an instant, Kagome just observed. She looked down at Kirara. The small neko youkai was nervous, like sensing something. But, may be because of her tiredness, the young miko didn't feel anything abnormal and dismissed it. She decided to enter the clearing.

Just the moment she put one foot outside of the woods, she was received really…warmly.

« Who are you and what are you doing here, young one ? »

Kagome turned around to look toward to where she heard a deep and old voice. She found herself face to face with a petite old woman wearing white and red clothes. But most important, with an arrow of the old miko aimed at her.

Shippo jumped and came to hide behind Kagome. Kirara started to growl or hiss, since she is a cat, and prepared to transform at any moment. Slowly to not made the old woman released her arrow at her, Kagome bent down enough to pet lightly the neko youkai to calm her down.

« I'm not an enemy. I'm just here to speak to someone. »

The old woman eyed Kagome suspisiously.

« Who are you ? »

The young woman gave her a little smile to try to smouth her or something. But she was not sure that was really working. Hm.

« My name is Kagome. »

« What are your business here ? »

« I'm here to speak to the miko Irumi-sama. »

She looked at the young woman during a moment but finished by deciding to put away her bow and arrow.

« What do you want ? »

« I… »

But she was cut by the old miko.

« You have miko powers. »

« Hm, Hai. »

« So what are you doing with two youkais ? And why you aren't wearing the normal miko outfit and not that that kimono ? »

« I…It's complicated. But to make short, I didn't like to wear it at first because it make me look like someone else…and now, I just don't like it. For the two youkais, here, it is Shippo and there Kirara. »

The old woman look at the three intruders of her Realm calmly but intensly like trying to read their really soul. That made the poor Kagome really uneasy, but she really had to speak at this powerful old miko. If she didn't find a way to control her powers… She shivered at the implication. No, she had to speak to her. Then, an idea came to life in her head.

« Mhm…I have an idea. Do you have a garden where you have your herbs Irumi-sama ? »

« Yes… ? » She replied, eyeing suspiciously Kagome. She gave her the 'what-are-you-up' look.

« Hm, When we speak…Shippo can help to weed your garden. »

« You want me to leave this little kitsune youkai touch my garden ? How will he know which one… »

« Oh that's not a problem. I work with Kaede when you was away Kagome. I can do that. » He puffed fierly.

Kagome couldn't help and giggled.

« I'm sure you can do well, Shippo-chan. » ruffing his hair tenderly.

« The miko Kaede ? » Asked the old miko, her curiousity now picked.

« Hai. »

She hesited a moment like ponder the better solution but gave in and gave her accor.

« Kagome… » spoke Shippo, not at all reassured.

« Everything is fine Shippo-chan. Just go. »

The young kitsune hesited a moment but after receiving a reassuring smile of his mother figure, he run forward the hut, seeing the little garden just in the corner.

« Kirara. Can you go with him ? »

The neko youkai mewed and followed the young kitsune. When they were at a certain distance, Kagome turned again to face the old miko.

« Obaa-san, I…I need your help. »

She looked at her suspiciously before added : « What do you need, child ? »

« A-a friend of mine said that you are…you are the most powerful miko alive and I'm I'm here to ask you if you can help me with my power. »

The old miko stay silencious for a moment, then sat down and invited Kagome to do the same.

« Child, I might be one of the most powerful miko but you are certainly the most powerful. »

Kagome looked at her with eyes wide open, totaly shocked.

« B-but… »

Irumi put one of her old and callosed hands on the top of the young one. She squeazed it gently.

« Kagome child, I can feel your power…and yes they are more important than mine but…you don't control them. »

Kagome shook her head. « I…I have something to say you. »

« I listen to you, child. »

« I-I'm the protector of the Shikon no Tama. You said you know Kaede, right ? »

« Hai. »

« Her elder sister … I'm her reincarnation. That's why I have the jewel. But three years ago, I shatted it with an arrow accidently. An evil hanyou, Naraku, wanted the jewel and used it to gain more power and kill people…During the last fight, the man…the man I loved was killed saving the life of his half-brother. I-I don't really remember what happened but my friends said that my power increased violently in a rate they never saw before and…I killed Naraku without an arrow or even touch him, just by leaving my power go out of me. (she paused.) But now, everytime I'm really upset, I can't control my powers. They just erupt from me in waves. Miroku-sama said, he was a monk, said that my powers are not at their maximum yet and…I have the jewel inside me…If I use it too, I will die and kill everyone around me…a lot of inoncents youkais could die because of me. I don't know what to do. »

She sobbed.

« Calm down, child. ». She put an hand on her knee. « I… »

But stop herself when she felt Kagome tensing. The young miko whispered. « someone is coming. »

The old miko jumped on her feet really rapidly for someone of her age, and caught her bow and arrow. At this moment, Irumi felt it too.

« It's a youkai, a really powerful one. »

Kagome get up too and put an hand on the arm of the old miko.

« I know him. »

She looked at her, questionaly.

« I know who this youkai is but even if I don't know why he is here. »

« He ? »

« Yes it is… »

Noises came from bushes just in front of them, and suddently a scream.

« Kagome-sama !! »

« Rin-chan ! »

« Kagome-sama ! » And she jumped in the arms of the young miko. « Rin is really happy to see Kagome-sama. »

« I'm happy too, Rin. »

At this moment only, the little girl looked at the left of Kagome and saw the old miko, bow and arrow in hands. She tensed in the arms of the young Miko.

Kagome felt it.

« It's ok Rin. She will not harm you, it's a miko. »

« Like Kagome-sama ? »

« You can say that my child. »

Rin hesited and looked up at Kagome to confirm that it is safe. Then turned towards the old Miko.

« Hi. » Smiling a little at her.

« Hey, Rin-chan. Shippo-chan and kirara are near the hut overthere. You can go say hello to them too. »

Rin smiled brightly at the idea but turned toward the woods from where she came from. Kagome did the same.

At this moment, emerged the one and only Lord Sesshomaru.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » Rin run and hugged his legs. He didn't look down at her but put an hand on top of her head. His eyes rested fixed on the two Mikos.

« Can Rin go see Shippo-chan, please, Sesshomaru-sama ? »

He finished by looking at her, his gaze still as cold as ever but that didn't seem to unfaze her. He nodded, just one curt one.

« Yay !! » With that said, she run foward the hut.

« Jaken ! »

« H-hai Sesshomaru-sama. You humble servitor is here. »

« Go watch Rin. If anything happen… » He left his sentence in suspent.

Jaken gulped.

« H-hai my L-lord. »

And he run too to follow the little girl. Passing the two Mikos, he glared. Kagome glared back. « Hello to you too, ugly toad. »

He continued to chasse after the little girl, cursing under his breath about filthy human.

She turned back to face the Lord.

« Hi, Sesshomaru. » She said, smiling.

But he didn't acknowledge her, just lock his eyes with hers, and growled. _Pompous_ _arrogant_ _ass._ She sighed. It is at this moment that she saw that the Miko at her left had still her arrow pointing toward the demon Lord. She remarked that he wasn't really looking at her now and that the old miko was really nervous.

« It's ok, Obaa-san. This is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru this is Irumi-sama. The Miko that… »

« I don't care of who she is, Miko. » He answered back, not even hiding his annoying.

« So why are you here ? » She started to become really impatient, hands on her hips. In a flash, he caught her by the throat.

« You have no right to ask questions to this Sesshomaru. »

Kagome didn't seem to be afraid but more and more angry. She raised a hand in front of the other Miko to prevent any intervention.

« And why not ? » She gave a good human imitation of a growl.

He growled back and spat. « Stop this, Miko. » He tight a little making it painfully. She tried to hide it but she saw in his eyes a light of satisfaction. He knew. That made her even more angry.

« Or what ? Hm ? You will break my neck…with the arm I regrow for you ! How ironic don't you think ? »

« Stop playing game, Miko. »

« You regrow his arm, child. » said incredule the old miko.

« Oh hm, Hai. It was a gift... long story. » She said, trying to look at Irumi. Then, she looked at her 'captor'. She tried to calm down. Screaming at him will just conduct to her prematured death. Yep she had to find something since she didn't wish to die just yet. She almost bite her tongue because of what she was about to say but hey that's way she would prouve that she is the adult one of the two.

So between clenching teeth, she spoke.

« Please Sesshomaru, can't we just talk for once without you menacing my life. It's enerving. » Ok not so adult but, she had tried.

He dropped her suddently and finished on her rear.

« Ouch ! Hey ! you wasn't obliged to throw me on the floor. You could have just put me down. That's hurt (massing her throat and getting up.). »

Sesshomaru growled. She looked at him but his gaze wasn't on her. Kagome saw at this moment that the other Miko had still her arrow pointing the demon Lord. No wonder he is grounchy. She almost chuckled. Yeah right, like if he could be smiling and shining in another situation. This day, Hell would be frozing. She sighed.

« You can put down your bow, Obaa-san. » She feel suddently really tired. The old woman posed a moment but finished by put it down. Kagome gave her a small smile and face Sesshomaru again.

« Seriously Sesshomaru, why are you here ? »

Nothing.

« It's not that I'm not glad to see Rin but we left the castle just three days ago so that musn't be the reason. »

Still nothing. He just stayed without making a move. His eyes staring straight at her. He just starred, no move to answer her.

She sighed again. Yeah, she really feel tired. She passed a hand in her hair. Sesshomaru followed her hand passing in her silky hair with the eyes. But stopped himself. What was he thinking. Her soft voice interupted his through.

« Can you just answer a question for once, please ? »

Again nothing. But…

« It is the Miko you was looking for ? »

She sighed. It is alive and it can speak !! Yep, definitly tired. Sigh again. « Hai. It's the miko Miroku-sama spoke about. »

He raised and eye brow at her. She cocked her head on one side.

« What ? »

« She is really lesser powerful than you even when you are in your current condition. How could she help you ? »

« I…I don't know. »

« I can't help you. »

She turned to look at the elder Miko.

« What ?! Why ?? »

« Lord Sesshomaru gave the point. »

« But Miroku… »

« What your friend exactly said to you, child ? »

« I-I was really afraid to have to do it alone so he said that I could come to see you for help. »

« I think, my child, that he said that to you to make you less stressed and fearful. But I'm afraid to have to say to you that you have to do it by yourself. You just need more concentration and meditation to help your energy to come back to a level more normal. »

« B-but… »

The old Miko took the younger one by the shoulders.

« But how am I suppose to do that alone. I don't know how to do that. Hell, I never was able to meditate during long periods like I should do. » She whined.

« Stop whimpering, Miko. »

She raised her head to look at him with her big deep blue eyes, clouded by tears. But what he said made her anger to come back in full force.

« It's easy for you to say ! I'm alone, I have to protect Shippo. I have to protect this stupid jewel which found to come back inside me was the most secured place. The big joke ! Every dark humans and youkais attack me for this stupid Shikon. Others youkais, just because I'm human or Miko. On top of that, I must to find why all those youkais disappeared before it is too late, but I'm all alone !! » She fall on her knees. And continu just above whispers. « I never was alone in this side before…InuYasha was always there to protect me. Now, I'm all alone. (she sobbed) I'm so afraid. If I failled, how many people will die because of me ? Can't you understand that, Sesshomaru ? »

He didn't say anything, Just stared down at her. He didn't miss that the lack of confident in her was of the most important problem. But there is something that caught his attention : She didn't fear for her own life, which could explain why she never really fear him, but for the others around her if she failed. Her selfishness is really what shocked him. This human was really unique and…bizarre. But may be, one day, he will be about to perce her secret and prouve that even her… She is just another human… not a creature who deserved the respect she inspired, even to him.

« Raise Miko. »

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of the chapter 14.

Don't hate me for stopping now, please (puppy eyes)

Hope you had enjoyed this chapter. :)

See you later and take care, Sweetest Angel


	16. Chapter 15 : Lead the way

Hi !!!!!!!!!!! (grin)

Hope you are all fine… Even if you didn't send any comments or reviews (pout) Anyway, here the chapter 15… but I'm still angry at you ! (stuck my tongue at you) lol

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha ….so stop ask me !!!!

_Previously, in the chapter 14 :_

_« Stop whimpering, Miko. »_

_She raised her head to look at him with her big deep blue eyes, clouded by tears. But what he said made her anger to come back in full force._

_« It's easy for you to say ! I'm alone, I have to protect Shippo. I have to protect this stupid jewel which found to come back inside me was the most secured place. The big joke ! Every dark human and youkai attack me for this stupid Shikon. Others youkais, just because I'm human or Miko. On top of that, I must to find why all those youkais disappeared before it is too late, but I'm all alone !! » She fall on her knees. And continue just above whispers. « I never was alone in this side before… InuYasha was always there to protect me. Now, I'm all alone. (she sobbed), I'm so afraid. If I failled, how many people will die because of me ? Can't you understand that, Sesshomaru ? »_

_He didn't say anything, Just stared down at her. He didn't miss that the lack of confident in her was of the most important problem. But there is something that caught his attention : She didn't fear for her own life, which could explain why she never really fear him, but for the others around her if she failed. Her selfishness is really what shocked him. This human was really unique and…bizarre. But may be, one day, he will be about to pierce her secret and prove that even her… She is just another human… Not a creature who deserved the respect she inspired, even to him. _

_« Raise Miko. »_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 15 : lead the way

Kagome rose her head and look at him with tearful eyes a moment before did as he asked,…or demanded. It was not the demon Lord style to ask anything to anyone.

He observed her a few seconds.

« Because the half-breed is not there anymore, you give up. »

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. His voice, cold and smooth like always, didn't show the turmoil and anger which was raging inside him to see this little woman who proven so much strength in the past, gave up because she was afraid of being alone. At least, he was content when he saw the flame of her anger lighted up her eyes again, making her so alive.

« Stop calling him an half breed ! »

He rose up an eye brow at her outburst.

« He had a name. He was your brother and died for you… you can at least call him by his name !! »

« Half. » He said calmly.

« What ?! » Looking at him in disbelief.

« Half brother. »

She chuckled darkly. « Yeah, he was your HALF brother, but that don't change the fact that InuYasha gave his life to save yours, you ungrateful arrogant youkai, so he deserve at least your respect for this, even if he was an hanyou ! » She was breathing hard.

He just looked down at her, not showing anything that he was thinking. He humph-ed but didn't say anything else.

The old Miko was open mouth, listening the exchange between the demon Lord of the West and the young Miko with great interest.

From what she heard, the half-brother of the Lord was a hanyou and gave his life…that mean the man that the young woman spoke about, the man she loved, was the hanyou ! That was shocking. And, when she heard the name… She heard it before… by Kaede. She spoke about a young hanyou that her sister pinned at a tree decades ago and who was, from the rumors, released by the reincarnation of Kikyo and the new protectrice of the jewel…. She was interrupted in her thoughts by the deep voice of the daiyoukai a few feet in front of her.

« Human. »

She saw that he was looking at her and not Kagome.

« Hai, my Lord ? »

« Are mikos able to hid their scent and aura ? »

« Like youkais you mean ? »

He nodded.

« I don't know my Lord. With magic, may be, but I don't know… It is most youki or youkai magic which can do that. If there is a way for a Miko to do it, I have never head about it. »

« Sesshomaru ? » Came a soft voice behind him. He looked at Kagome.

« Can you lead me the way to Totosai ? » She seemed more calm now. The flow of tears stopped, and she seemed less… depressive.

He raised a brow in question.

She sighed.

« I know that his speciality is swords and all, but even if he can't do it himself, may be, he know someone who can help me with that. And if not, perhaps Myoga-ji-chan is still with him and can help. Please, Sesshomaru, InuYasha never took me with him to see him, he always went alone so I have no idea where he live. »

« He will not help. »

« Why not ? » In a squeal

A flash of annoyance passed in his eyes during a second. « He doesn't like this Sesshomaru. »

She chuckled. « You can't really blame him. »

Eye brows raised.

« Oh please, don't give me this innoscent look Sesshomaru. You menaced his life. You scared the hell out of him to try to oblige him to make you a sword like Tessaiga. That's why he sort of asked InuYasha to protect him from you. Or more precisely cowering behind him. » Grumbling the last part under her breath. Then, smiled lightly. « Beside, I think he likes me and it is for me not for you. Can you do that for me, please ? Or explain me the way to found him ? »

« No human can find his home. »

Then he paused for a moment, seeing the new hope leaving again the Miko and most importantly the puppy hurt eyes she gave him. Strangely, close to the ones Rin gave off sometimes. May be it is a human trait. It seems that another human can crawl under his skin. He sighed.

« This Sesshomaru will lead the way. »

She smiled brightly up at him, holding back herself at the last minute. If she hadn't, she would have hug him ! But then, she would have finished dead…more likely.

« Thank you Sesshomaru !! »

With that said, she ran towards the building. At this distance, with youkai sense, you could make the 'Kagome !' and 'Kagome-sama' scream.

She left the old Miko and the demon Lord alone in the middle of the clearing.

Irumi eyed her silent companion a time before speaking.

« So, the Lord Sesshomaru will help her. »

« It is nothing of your concern, human. » He snapped back at her.

« Why are you calling her by her title, Miko, and me not ? »

He growled. « You have no right to question this Sesshomaru. Do not make me repeat or it will be the last thing you will do. »

She opened her mouth to answer back but saw him walk back towards the woods. She sighed.

She whispered at herself : « What did this girl do to gain this little respect from you, Lord Sesshomaru ? And something tells me it is not only because she regrew your arm. »

At this moment, Kagome appeared at her level, followed by the children running around happy to travel a time together, the neko on her shoulder and the toad, behind, grumbling under his breath, a bump on his head.

« Obaa-san. »

« Ah, Child. So, you are going now ? »

« Hai. It is better, before Sesshomaru change his mind and leave me in the middle of the wood or kill me. »

« I don't think he will kill you, young one. »

« Oh, you know, he already tried, and not only once time. Today was, you could say, the most friendly encounter ever. »

She smiled.

« Thanks to at least listen to me, even if you can't help me. »

« You are really welcome, child. »

Kagome took her in her arms, shocking a little the old woman.

« Remember, you have to try to make relaxation and all to improve your control. You have to better control your emotions to be able to control your powers. It is the only way since your power come from your feelings. I'm sorry to not be able to help you more. »

« It's ok. »

Shippo jumped on her shoulder. « I almost weed everything. » He said, puffing up his chest fierly.

Kagome could help, and giggled.

« I thank you for your help, young man. »

« Ok sweeties, we have to go. »

The children screamed at the same time 'bye' and ran away forwards the forest.

« If you need anything, you can come back anytime you want. »

« Thank you, Irumi-sama. » She bowed at her.

Irumi stayed a moment, looking the young Miko and hers uncommon companions disappeared in the darkness of the woods.

« She is so pure, this child, and her power… Even after all she saw. Midoriko-sama, your new protector is really exceptional. »

She shook her head and walked back towards her home.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They walked all the day in an almost complete silence, with only a little pause for a snack. They followed their ' guide' who was leading them toward the hideout of Totosai.

Rin was overly happy. She was again with the young Miko. Rin was jumping, humming, running and picking flowers.

On another hand, if you take a peek at the retainer of Lord Sesshomaru, you could say that everyone was 'jumping' of joy at the new addition in the group. The toad was behind, grumbling under his breath his feeling of displease. Ok, he was more like cursing for having to travel with the young woman for a time. He couldn't understand. Rin first and now InuYasha's wench ? Of all the human his Lord could have to choose to take in, it had to be this one ?! And even for Rin, he didn't understand, not that he would ask question of the actions of his Lord, mind you. But, Lord Sesshomaru hate humans with fervor. It is a famous fact, so why the demon Lord was doing that and take in humans ? That was so simple when it was only the two of them during travel.

In his case, Shippo, posted on Kagome's shoulder, wasn't saying a word. To be honest, after the excitement of seeing Rin again run out, he wasn't feeling really … at ease to travelled with the Lord of the Western Lands, you could say. Ok, he said that he will lead them to Totosai's home in safety, what would protect them from him ? Even after a few tentatives of comfort from his mother figure, he was still not comfortable around Sesshomaru.

At night fall, they settled in a little clearing for the night.

The moon was high in the night sky, when the last travelling companion went to sleep and the Lord Sesshomaru, in all his glory walked in the camp and sit down under a tree for the night.

…………………

Kagome's dream

…………………..

_Kagome was standing in the middle of the field of flowers. All the colors were there: white, red, yellow, orange, and even blue. However, the Miko was just standing, that's all. Wearing a white gown, made of silk. _

_She seemed happy. The wind was playing with her hair. She smiled. Petals were flying around her. She breathed deeply, taking in all the odor. _

_She started to dance and laughing. Yes, she was happy._

_Suddenly, the wind died. Kagome stopped, not understanding what was happening. Then, everything went dark. Kagome couldn't see a thing. She started to worry. What it is happening? _

_The wind was there again, but so cold. The young Miko couldn't stop the shiver climbing her spine._

_At a moment, she felt like someone was watching her. She turned around, but everything was so dark. She couldn't see anyone. Fear was starting to appear in being. Everything was so cold around her. She hugged herself to try to prevent another shiver._

_She was sure someone was watching her, piercing the back of her head. _

_She turned around again. Nothing._

_She heard a deep throaty laugh. Then eyes appeared. Deep crissom eyes were looking right back at her._

_She jumped and gasped._

……………………….

End of the dream.

……………………….

Kagome awoke in a start. She was panting, breathing hard, sweat running down her back and her forehead. She blinked her sleep away.

She looked around her, biting her bottom lip. All her companions seemed to be asleep in the camp. The children were still soundly asleep at her side. Her eyes fell on the demon Lord. From where she was, she couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

She lied back down, trying to calm her raging heart.

Really strange and creepy dream… In addition, those eyes, they were so much like… She shook her head to erase this image. She turned on her back and watched a moment the sky. Slowly, her eyes closed and Kagome prayed with all her force that when sleep will take her away, she will for once not have a nightmare.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The day after was really closed to the previous. Walking, walking, and walking. Kagome sighed. She was walking just behind the all high and mighty Lord of the Western Lands… in complete silence. Soooo boring.

On top of that, Shippo wouldn't leave her side, or her shoulder for the matter. It was like, he was even afraid to breath too deeply and disturbed Sesshomaru. He was scared. Her poor little man.

She tried to smooth him saying that Sesshomaru was there to help them and not kill them but that didn't seem to work.

She sighed again. Then, she said to the little kitsune that she was going to catch up with Sesshomaru to know when they will take a break for the lunch.

At that, Shippo jumped and profited to ran towards Kirara and Rin in the back of the group. Being in his group with him was already difficult but facing him… Too much for the little kit. After all, they weren't in his castle but in the middle of the woods. He could kill them and leave their corpse here to rot. Even if he doubted that the demon Lord would bent so low to lie to anyone, but, he wasn't ready to test his chance.

Sesshomaru was walking at the front of the little troupe, leading them through the forest. He was maintaining a hard speed. On his face, you couldn't see anything, unreadable, like always. However, in his head, it was a mess. Questions were flying everywhere in his mind. Why did he finish by accepting to protect, during a time, the young Miko, like begged the Lady of the North ? Of course he understood the danger of a power so enormous like the Shikon Jewel or even worst, the Miko herself, between the hands of bad people. But why him ? He would prefer to eliminate the menace of her powers and her by the same time than to be in this situation but, what would happen to the jewel housing inside her body ? She is the only one who possess the power to maintien it pure at it is its guardian, named by the jewel itself. But if he was honest with himself, he knew that he would not have killed her. That was what made him so angry.

He understood that they decided to send a powerful demon, the only one without mate there at this moment, during the reunion. Furthermore, he really understood why they didn't want to send the only other one present in the same condition beside him. He made a sound of disgust. He saw the way the heir of the Southern Lands was watching the Miko. If her protector and guardian is more dangerous for her safety than the dangers of the outside why bother send a protector… Therefore, that was why he was the one. The question was, how will he hold back and not strangle the miko during this time ? He hadn't any idea.

What made him even more angrier than the situation itself, was that his inner beast didn't seem unfazed at all by the job which fell on his lap. It accepted it really easily, too easily in his taste. That was what he was fuming and disturbed. The way his beast seemed to accept her presence so easily like no human or youkai before. He tried to find a explanation for its behavior. Worst, it didn't answer his question when asked. That infuriate Sesshomaru to no end.

May be, somewhere, his beast felt like it will be a plus for the domination on the others Lords by having the Miko, a powerful one, under his protection. Sadly, the demon Lord would like to believe that, really, but he couldn't foul even himself. That made him ill. The reason behind the reactions of his beast stayed a mistery and that didn't predict anything good. No, not at all.

It was at this moment, swimming in his thoughts, that Sesshomaru felt a soft and warm hand on his arm. He removed it, sending a glare at its owner. But she did like, she didn't even see it. Even more irritating, but stop himself to say anything when he heard her soft voice.

« Sesshomaru ? Excuse me but when will we stop to eat and rest a little ? » she asked timidly.

He didn't acknowledge her question. As a matter of fact, he ignored her completely.

« Sesshomaru ? »

He finished by looking down at her with an icy gaze which could make the hell freeze over. Then, looked back straight at the path in front of him.

« We left the camp only three hours ago. »

« I know, but… »

She was interrupted by her stomach. She blushed from embarrassment.

He didn't look back at her but replied.

« When we will reach the spring. »

She fell back in silence. She sent him some glances, biting nervously her lips, like if she wanted to say something. Sesshomaru saw the torture of her poor bottom lip in the corner of his eyes. She took a deep breath and took her courage at two hands.

« Sesshomaru, Why did you come ? »

He stopped, knowing perfectly the meaning of her question.

« Do not question this Sesshomaru. » He said flatly. And walked.

« Why don't you want the answer this simple question ? »

He growled, emphasing the end of the discussion.

« How someone can be so… » She groaned.

Silence.

And she complained of InuYasha ?! His brother is worst ! She must have done something really bad in her past lifes before or after Kikyo, she didn't know, but that must have been really really bad.

She tried to calm her nerves and don't jump at the throat of the infuriating demon lord who was currently walking at her side, she watched around her. It was funny or almost funny that she was not attacked today but then again a lot have the intelligence enough to not do that with Sesshomaru there. Not suicidal. She noticed that Sesshomaru was increasing the speed to walk in front and not beside her. She almost laugh out loud. That made her through of a dog attached by a leach who absolutely walk in front of his master. She giggled at the silly idea, receiving the questioning glance of the demon dog lord in inquiry and a growl. She tried to calm down but couldn't prevent the corner of her lips to lift slightly.

Sesshomaru watched in front of him again. This human is really strange. Why or why did he accept the mission again ? To travel with his stupid half brother during two years, it was necessary that she was half crazy or totally insane. If she wasn't at the strat she definitely was now.

At this instant, he felt again a warm hand on his arm like the first time. He was going to remove it when he caught the serious gaze that the young Miko held. She was looking towards the forest, like trying to catch, to find something between the trees. Then, she gazed up at him. Sesshomaru can clearly see a flash of panic passed in her blue azure eyes. Her gaze was so intense that it send shiver down the back of the Western Lord. Her hand slipped from his arm, and she turned around.

He grasped that chance to smell the air a couple of times but didn't find anything abnormal. Golden eyes eyed puzzled the back of Kagome.

« Kirara ! Take Shippo and try to find a shelter away from here. » In a commanding voice that surprised the news addition of the group not knowing Kagome.

The neko youkai looked at her a second but didn't question the young Miko and transform in her true form.

« Kagome ? » Came the frightened voice of the young kitsune.

« I don't have the time to explain, Shippo-chan. Do like I said. Ah-Uhn takes Rin with you and go with Kirara. They had to be away and safe now. »

« You have not right to order Ah-Uhn or anyone around fiftly human. » Yelled the ugly toad.

« Jaken stop arguring and go with them. In case of problems, you could be helpful to protect them. » Snapped back Kagome.

She felt a clawed hand on her shoulder and looked at its owner, with pleading eyes, hoping that he would understand.

« They have to leave right now before it is too late. Trust me. »

She turned her head back. « Take the sky now !! »

Kirara mewled and executed the order. Ah-Uhn hesitated, afraid to displeased his master. Sesshomaru was at lost. He couldn't smell anything out of the normal but could clearly felt the rising panic and fear in her petite form. He couldn't take the risk, so he nodded at the dragon granting him the permission to follow the directive of the Miko.

Jaken was still yelling and cursing, but nobody was listening him.

« Jaken, go. »

« B-but…Y-yes my Lord. »

And he jumped just in time on the dragon. Shippo was crying that he didn't want to leave her, same for the young Rin.

When they were almost disappearing in the sky, Kagome turned to face the demon Lord with a worried face.

He couldn't help to ask. « Miko, Why ? »

« Can't you fell or smell that ? » She asked curious.

« No. »

Sesshomaru was looking at her with great intensity, trying to understand.

Then, Sesshomaru remembered back at his castle, when the young woman knew that something wasn't right just before anyone else. The soup was with poison in it, so he listened to her fear and acted. He couldn't take the risk just because she was only a human.

« I don't know what it is, but it is really dark and dangerous. » Said quietly with her soft honey voice, the only human he never respect. Her voice was quavering from her fear.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bad bad me (grin) but it is still the end of this chapter ! What do you thing ? Let me know.

Until then, take care, Sweetest Angel


	17. Chapter 16 : hurt

Helloooooooooooo !!

I thank the few people whom took the time to leave a little message or review. Thank you so much. Sigh. It was really a few but that made my day bright. Hope you would be more… grin…for the others…

… What is wrong with you people, why are you taking pleasure by making me cry because you don't say what you think ?(pout)…Plus, I know where I want the story to go, but, you can give me ideas of what you would like, and I will try to make it in the story…See, I'm nice so why aren't you reviewing !!! (cry) (clear my throat) Ok, may be it was overreacting, ne ? Right.

So, since people was nice enough to review (shame on the ones who didn't), I decide to edit this chapter earlier than I planned… However, I still had others stories to update and all…

Stop with the blabla, hope you are still awake, (wink) and here the chapter 16. ENJOY !

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha but this story is all mine. Yep !

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

…………………

_Previously, in the chapter 15 :_

…………………

_« They have to leave right now before it is too late. Trust me. »_

_She turned her head back. « Take the sky now !! »_

_Kirara mewled and executed the order. Ah-Uhn hesitated, afraid to displeased his master. Sesshomaru was at lost. He couldn't smell anything out of the normal but could clearly felt the rising panic and fear in her petite form. He couldn't take the risk, so he nodded at the dragon granting him the permission to follow the directive of the Miko._

_Jaken was still yelling and cursing, but nobody was listening him._

_« Jaken, go. »_

_« B-but…Y-yes my Lord. »_

_And he jumped just in time on the dragon. Shippo was crying that he didn't want to leave her, same for the young Rin._

_When they were almost disappearing in the sky, Kagome turned to face the demon Lord with a worried face._

_He couldn't help to ask. « Miko, Why ? »_

_« Can't you fell or smell that ? » She asked curious._

_« No. »_

_Sesshomaru was looking at her with great intensity, trying to understand. _

_Then, Sesshomaru remembered back at his castle, when the young woman knew that something wasn't right just before anyone else. The soup was with poison in it, so he listened to her fear and acted. He couldn't take the risk just because she was only a human. _

_« I don't know what it is, but it is really dark and dangerous. » Said quietly with her soft honey voice, the only human he never respect. Her voice was quavering from her fear._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 16 : hurt

Sesshomaru studied her during a few seconds before spoke with a deep and controlled voice that was so characteristic of him.

« If this is dangerous, why didn't you leave then ? »

She gave him a little sad smile which didn't reach her eyes. « Because they would have followed us. They must be after me and if you presence was not enough to keep them away then I prefer to know the children somewhere else, protected. »

The Lord of the Western Lands nodded. He closed his eyes to concentrate and smelt the air again a few more time and this time his sense captured something. His eyes flied open and that didn't pass unseen by the young Miko.

« Y-you can smell them now ? What is it ? » She asked timidly like afraid of the answer. Little are the things which can made react the cold demon lord, and he did. That didn't sound like good news. No, not at all.

« six youkais… Powerful youkais, may be more. »

The air froze in her lungs. Fear was coming from her in waves. She gulped nervously and tried to easy her breathing.

« Is there a clearing or something close ? That can serve for fight… The trees all around us will block me to use my arrows properly and efficiently and you to use the total capacity of your sword. »

« Indeed. » I smelt the air again. « There is a little lake few minutes from here and there is a little clearing nearby it. »

« Ok. » She hesitated for a moment but put a hand on his arm to capture his attention. Sesshomaru gazed down at her, staring straight in her eyes with his piercing amber eyes. She gulped.

« I…If you can smell them that mean they are not really far, right ? » Silence was her answer but she took it as an invitation to continue. « You know, I'm human. I know you don't like this kind of thing but that can be necessary… »

He growled. « Stop your irritating blabbing and say your point, Miko. »

She took a deep breath before replied. « You had to carry me. So we will be at the clearing more rapidly since I'm human and all, I will not on my two feet, reach the clearing before they would be there. » She looked down at her feet. « I know the idea to touch a human disgust you but…. Eeepp ! »

She didn't have the time to register what happened that Sesshomaru's arm was secured around her waist and the cloud of youki form under them. He didn't that in a mouvement fluid and quick. Kagome turned around and buried her face in the pelt on his shoulder, her arms around his firm torso, tight with all her mint. At her movement, Sesshomaru looked down at his cargo. Her eyes were shut, and she came the closest possible to him with his armor on, like if her life depended of it.

The worse of the situation wasn't that she did it without his permission or even with his accord, no, but the fact that even with the close proximity of her little body flush against him, feeling the warm which was coming from it… Didn't disgust him . It was a human for crying out loud ! Why his head wasn't letting him feel the disgust to be in close contact like that ? With a human even ?

At the normal place of disgust he should feel, he felt a sort of satisfaction that she trusted him. Without being aware of it, he held tighter on her waist. Kagome looked up at him but his gaze was still ahead of them. She nuzzled back her face in his pelt but hold him less tight, trusting that he will see to her security, and arrive at the clearing in one piece.

After a couple of minutes, their feet touch the ground at new but Kagome didn't release him.

« Miko. » Came his deep and husky voice, which was even deeper being so close to his chest. She came out of her transe-like and jumped away, blushing, mumbling a 'sorry'. Her answer was a simple little « hn. »

She put her yellow bag on the soil and took only her bow and arrows with her and walked back toward the proud demon lord. Sesshomaru was eyes closed, smelling the air around him.

« Sess… »

« They would be here in less than a minute. Two snakes youkais, one board, two neko and one tiger. Stay one of my way. » With that he took out his sword.

« Hey ! I can fight too. » Said, indignant, Kagome.

« Hmph. »

« Hey, you know I can assist ! I'm not some useless burden. »

He turned his head to watch her, one eye brow rose. She groaned. « I don't even want to know what you are thinking. »

With that, she walked a little away from him and armed her bow. He stayed looking at her like if she was doing something funny or something. That made her snap.

« What ? You didn't expect me to stay on my butt on a corner, doing nothing, when you are fighting, did you ? »

« Hn. » And turned toward the woods. At this moment, all the youkais who was following them entered the clearing. The tiger came in front of them and spoke.

« Lord Sesshomaru, we didn't have anything against you. All our Master want is the girl. The orders are to kill everyone who is with her or who came to cross our pass. But for you, Inu, we can make an exception. Leave the Miko and you can go back home without a fight. She is human. Let us release you from this burden. »

« Hey !! Do not speak of me like I'm a thing and stop acting like if being human is a malady ! »

The tiger smirked. A dark smirk at what Kagome couldn't help but shiver.

« But, she can speak ! » That provoke snickers from the others. « And an impressioning temper at that. I like it. » Kagome power flared at his outrage. However, he didn't seem unfazed. « So, _my Lord_, what do you think of our proposition ? » stressing the 'my lord' part.

« I must decline. »

« Oh…I'm sad to know that…That mean we have to kill you. For the girl, our master would like to have her alive but he would not cry if we kill her, I'm sure. Such a waste. Really delicious looking female, sad that she had to be human. Such a useless species. »

He didn't have the time to close his mouth that an arrow flied across the clearing and reduce one of the youkai snakes, the closer one, in ashes. She prepared another arrow. « Useless you said ? »

At that they attacked.

Sesshomaru tried to repousse them, all at once. That let Kagome the time to purify the board youkai. The demon Lord killed the neko youkai but this let at the snake, the possibility to sneak toward the Miko.

He attacked her, trying to bite her. The arrow fell on the ground, but she succeeded to stop him with her bow. She tried to make more space between them after the attempt. She succeeded to have enough and armed her bow. But, she fell on her butt when his tail pass behind her legs. But, when he was to make the move to kill, the arrow fly. It went directly to drive in the back of his throat. She moved backwards, get up and fired another arrow, making him fell back in ashes.

She turned around and saw Sesshomaru fighting the tiger and the neko. At this moment, the tiger youkai send an attack at the same moment that the neko attack from the front. It touched Sesshomaru's back who winced and send, with his sword, the tiger flying against a tree to be able to concentrate on the other. But when he was face to the tiger, the neko attack again.

« Sesshomaru !! »

He raised his head just in time to see the young Miko, aimed in his direction. The arrow passed above Sesshomaru shoulder and finished its course in the neko chest. The demon Lord turned around and saw the neko really close to him, injured. He killed him.

Kagome walked toward him. He looked at her again but open his eyes wide. Kagome saw that and heard a growl of pure anger behind her. She pivoted just in time to come face to face with the blast of the tiger. She tried to ward off it, like she did with the snake youkai but the force of the impact was so much that she just succeeded to devy it. His claws pierced the tender skin of her thigh, sending the Miko on the ground, yelling her pain.

Before being able to attack again, he was send a few feet away from the miko by Sesshomaru's whip. He ran to him, sending touKijin in his belly and with a quick move, cut through and came out by his side. Before falling on the ground and die, he looked at the Miko.

« Bitch. You will be his…you want it… or not, he always had what he wants. No one can stop him. The jewel…your power and… Your soul will be his. Is already his. You can't hide. It is easy to find you anywhere. » He laughed when falling on the ground, on his knees. Blood came out of his mouth each time a cough.

« No one…can…avoid his…p-power. »

With a quick and fluid movement, Sesshomaru beheaded him. Sending him to Hell by the Big Door. He cleaned his sword on the clothes and put it away. Without even a glance toward Kagome, he started to walk away.

Kagome felt the acid of her stomach burn her at the show. I mean, eww

« Hey, stop ! »

But he did like if he didn't hear her. She tried to get up, winced in pain but tried again until she was on her two legs. They were trembling. She put all her weigh on her good leg.

« Wait !!! »

She went at her bag or more precisely collapsed at its side.

« You can't come back in that state. » She said, this time quietly. That made him stop.

« You are injured. »

He turned around, narrowed his eyes at her.

« In what this is your concern, Miko ? »

She brushed his comment away. « You can say that you are youkai and heal faster than human, blablabla. But you don't wish that Rin see you like that, right, do you ? »

He glared at her, cursing her in his mind because of her logic, and because she was right. But he didn't move. She sighed.

« Come here, I will take care of that. » He didn't move, or may be yes, one eye brow rise.

That made the young Miko angry. « Oh come on, stop being so stubborn. You are hurt and your back is bleeding. Let me aid you. »

« And why would you do that for me ? »

She sighed. _He really has a trusting problem. Yep. In another hand, he survived surely because of that. _She reflected a moment, trying to find the better words to accept her help. « For the time being, we will travel together, right ? So I don't see the bad thing to help you if I can. Nobody will hear about it, if it is what bother you. »

With not real joy, you could say, he walked toward her. Kagome made a sign saying for him to sit down, but he stayed still.

« Please, Sesshomaru, can you sit down ? You are far taller than me, too tall to take care of your injury if you stay up. »

He looked down at her a bit, glaring, but sit without a word. His back toward her. She went through her bag and put out her first aid kit and a bottle of water.

« But you know, even if we weren't travelling together, I would have help you. »

« Why ? »

She stayed silent a second before answer. « Why not ? »

« Hn. »

« We are fighting against a common enemy, but I think even without that, I would have help you. Can you remove your armor and your haori, please ? » Blushing. _Oh take a grip, Higurashi, you are just taking care of his injury not asking for a strip for crying out loud so calm down_.

When he started to remove it, he heard a giggle coming from the woman behind him. He turned his head just enough to look at her with the corner of his eyes.

« I'm sorry. It's just…I'm kind of asking you that quite often lately. » She said with a little smile, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

« Indeed. » He didn't say anything else before turning back to remove what she asked. Just in time, so she couldn't see the amusement flash in his golden eyes.

Now his upper body bare to her eyes, he observed her from over his shoulder in silence.

Kagome's eyes opened wide when the injury came out of his haori, the blushing state forgotten. « It's quite deep… And you wanted to leave that like that. It could have infected. » He just growled in reply, but she ignored him. She wetted a cloth with water from her bottle. Thinking that it would be safer, she explained to him what she was doing.

« I will first of all, clean all I can with water. If I hurt you, say it to me. »

« Humph. »

She cleaned his wounds, with a delicate touch that surprised Sesshomaru, trying like she could to not hurt him. He could tell the difference because in his long life, he had a lot of injuries, more or less important than this one, and had a lot of different healers. (Depended if he was at his home of another lord's one.)

« I will put disinfectant on your wounds now, to prevent infection. But I warn you, that stink, even for me, and more important that could be painful but that will help to heal quicker. Just don't take deep breathes for a couple of minutes. Are you ready ? »

Silence.

« OK. » She opened the alcohol bottle put some on a cloth and closed it back rapidly. The moment the bottle was open, Sesshomaru smell a powerful and awful scent attack his nostril and even felt a little dizzy.

« Ok, here we go. » She put gently the cloth on the injury. The demon Lord hissed and started to growl. « I'm sorry. » She continued to clean it and bandage it.

« Ok, it's finished. »

Without a word, still growling, Sesshomaru put his clothes and armor back. He got up and turned around to send her an evil glare. But he stopped himself. He saw the sweat on her forehead, her eyes glassy and her face not like always. It was at this moment that a scent hit him. Blood. Her blood. He observed the young Miko held her bottle of water and empty it on her thigh. She was injured. However, even with that, and he could see that it hurt bad, she took care of his injury first. Why ?

He saw her wince when the water touch her leg, passing a cloth to clean the blood which was still running freely. When the flew of blood decreased, appeared three marks of claws, deep, even may be deeper than the ones he had on his back. And from the look of it, the injury must hurt like Hell.

_Why did she take care of this Sesshomaru first when she was currently losing all her blood on the grass ?_

He left her injury and gazed at her face. You could read the hurt all over her face, biting her bottom lip each time the cloth pass on her injury, for not cry outloud. She raised her eyes from her work to look up at him, like if she had forged the was there until then. He couldn't prevent the questioning look. She smiled weakly at him.

« It's ok. » She said softly.

With that, she got back to work. She opened the alcohol bottle, moving her nose in distaste and put some on another clean cloth. She took a deep breath. At the moment the cloth was descending on the injury, a clawed hand fell on her hand. She looked up at him puzzled. He didn't say a thing, just squat in front of her and took the cloth from her hand.

His face was like always, saying nothing. Unreadable. But, inside… _'What am I doing ?'_

'_**She took care of us when she was herself hurt worse than us.'**_

'_And where it is the concern of this Sesshomaru ?'_

'_**We can at least return the gesture and do the same for her.'**_

'_Why would I do that ?'_

'_**Because she did it for us and now, she seems to be too much in pain to do it to herself properly'**_

'_That don't answer my question.'_

'_**She is under our protection, our responsibility. She musn't have been hurt if you did your job right'**_

Silence.

« Sesshomaru ? » came a timid quiet voice. He came back from his thoughts. Her voice was so quiet that if he wasn't youkai, he would have miss it. He gazed back at her. Opposite to him, you can clearly read all her emotions on her face. Now, she was looking at him and he can see the questioning and puzzlement in her deep blue eyes. What was he supposed to say, when he didn't even know himself what he was doing and why ? And why would he have to explain himself ? He didn't have to explain his acts to no one. So, he ignored her and get back to his work.

« I'm sorry. » She blurred out. He stopped net. That was new. What was she excusing herself for exactly?

« You had been injured because I wasn't quick enough. » She avoided eyes contact and look at her lap. « I'm sorry. »

« Don't be stupid, Miko. »

She looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed. He continued. « You aren't responsible of my safety. I don't need your protection, human. »

She scoffed. « Why are you so…grrr. If we travel together we are a team. That mean, if you are responsible of me, like you said, I'm responsible of you. »

« Humph. »

« You will understand after a while, I hope. You have to have faith in me like I have in you for that collaboration to work. »

« Stop your ineptitude, Miko, or I would have to make you stop for good. » He said, icily.

She groaned. « I give up…for now. But I wanted you to hear it. » She nodded one time like to prove her point. Then, she took a deep breath.

« I'm ready for the disinfection part. But, I can do that myself, you don't have to do that. It wasn't your fault. If I didn't lose my focus and be unaware of my surrounding during a moment, he wouldn't have surprised me. It's all my fault, so you don't have to take care of my injuries. I know that I disgust you (avoid his eyes.) because I'm human. »

He didn't say a thing, just observed all the emotions played on her face. Why what she thinks did something to him ? It's not like if he cares. And why what he thinks of her bother her ? The worst part of it all was that even with all his will, she didn't disgust him like she should. That only fact bothered him to no end. Like if feeling her pain wasn't enough, her sadness overcome him. Before he could stop himself, he already said. « You don't disgust me. »

Her head jerked up, surprised and shocked. Just at this moment, Sesshomaru put the cloth on the injury. She hissed in pain but bit down her bottom lip, almost to blood so it seemed, to prevent her scream.

He cleansed her injuries. Discretly, he was looking at the young Miko from time to time. The pain was written all over her face. He saw her bitten down her lip, so forcefully than he could see a drop of blood. Her hands were tighten in fists. So tight that her knuckles turned white. Her eyes were closed. He understood that her pride will not let her yell aloud her pain. He respected that.

She opened her eyes slowly and licked her lips, tasting the coper of her blood.

« It's ok. » She said, teeth closed tight. So he stopped.

She looked in her first aid kit and came out with a bandage. She tried to move her leg, but hissed in pain. He took the bandage off her hands, looked at it a moment and, with a gentleness she wasn't sure he had in him, him neither for the matter, clothed her thigh injuries. When he finished, she looked up at him, blushed by the intensity of his gaze and said a soft 'thank you'. He nodded and get up.

She put everything they used away. He watched her do. _Why did this Sesshomaru take care of her injury ? And why touching her didn't bother me ? This little Miko was just trouble in a human package !_

She tried to get up but winced and fell back. She didn't give up and try again. « We will go later in the afternoon. »

She frowned. « You don't have to pity me. And don't need it. I can walk. »

« Don't be stupid and stubborn, Miko, you can't even stay on your own two feet. »

She glared up at him and was about to reply a smartass answer who would have make InuYasha proud, but stopped herself. He was right, and she hated it. She hated to be see like weak. In the current situation, she couldn't avoid it. She sighed, resigned.

« Ok, but can we go a little away from here ? I don't particularly wish to stay close to their corpses more longer than necessary. » He took a look around and nodded. He squatted in front of her, passed an arm around her waist and another under her legs slowly to not hurt her more, making the young woman flush. She gripped her bag just before they took the sky.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of the chapter 16.

Like you could see I'm sure, I had some difficulties with the fighting part of the chapter, so sorry if it's not really good.

Review, review, review, thanks

Sweetest Angel


End file.
